Shattered Hopes
by Phantom Angel
Summary: The sequel to Saving Gaea Once Again. 15 years later, a new quest to destory evil begins. It's a story about love, friendship loyalty and overcoming obstacles. A new saga, discovering human nature. I suggest reading Saving Gaea Once Again before this.
1. The World

Chapter 1 ~ The World  
  
It was early morning in Fanelia when the girl patrolled the balcony. She had long raven hair, and piercing chocolate eyes. She looked around 15, but you couldn't tell for sure. She wore a pair of kaki pants, and a boyish blue shirt. Her hair tied back into a braided tail, she looked like an ancient warrior.  
  
"Where is he?" she muttered to the air.  
  
"Kari, don't be so overexcited. Your father and your brother will be back soon." A mature woman's voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Mother, I never knew you were up!" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and I decided to join you on the balcony." The older woman told her.  
  
The girl looked at her mother lovingly. She had always been up with the dawn, helping organize things around the palace. From ever since she was little, she had known her mother's loving touch and her gentle way of handling things. Rumor had it that her parents fought in two great wars. The two destiny wars, as they were known amongst the people. Apparently, they abolished evil, creating peace on Gaea once again. (A/N: sound familiar yet?) Kari looked at her mother's long chestnut hair, and green eyes. She could see that her too was worried about the progress of her son and husband.  
  
"Don't worry mom, they're all right." Kari told her, giving her a small hug.  
  
"I know. I can feel their life force, yet I can't stop worrying." Hitomi smiled at her daughter.  
  
Fifteen years had passed since Hitomi Kanzaki, now known as Hitomi Fanel had become queen of Fanelia. Fifteen years of undisturbed peace, fifteen years of parenthood, and fifteen years of being married to Van. To this day, Hitomi couldn't help but smile when she thought of Van. The responsibilities for his country and his children had matured him even more, yet Hitomi knew his true nature. His shy, yet loving soul. In the little time they had alone, Van let that part of him come out. She was the only one that knew it still existed. Over the years, Hitomi had changed herself, yet she was still that stubborn girl that would never give up. Time only softened those features, making her more homely, and more protective. She now had more to loose. However, the through their love, the two prisoners of fate could be free. It was those moments in limbo that helped retain their previous characters. Hitomi came back from her reverie and took a look at her daughter. She could still vividly remember the night when she and her brother were born. The solemn promise that she and Van made to always let them be themselves, and never let them hit the ground still lasted, so many years from then. Her daughter had turned out more like her father, with the same raven hair and chocolate eyes. However, she was bold and not afraid to speak her mind, at times quite too bold and too stubborn. She was an exquisite fighter, yet retaining a big and gentle heart. Hitomi was proud of her daughter. She had been raised well so far, managing to create her own path, yet also stay in balance with the responsibilities being a royal brought.  
  
"Mom, they're here! They're here!" Kari yelled and dashed out of the balcony to meet her brother and her father.  
  
Hitomi had to laugh. Her daughter could be so impulsive at times. That's what made her so funny to watch. She hurried down to the gates to meet the rest of her family. Van and Folken had been gone for a week to establish a new trade route with the country of Asturia. She was anxious as to the result, but more anxious to see her husband and son home in one piece. She sprinted down to the gates as well as her dress would allow.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so glad you're back!" Kari ran into her father's open arms.  
  
"Hey there strangers!" Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Mom! Asturia's so glamorous! We've had a lot of fun establishing the new trade route contract." Folken said, giving his mother a kiss.'  
  
"Oh, is that all you did?" Hitomi asked teasingly.  
  
Van let his daughter go. He was really glad to be back home, where he belonged. Through the years, Van had changed. He had become more docile and homely. It just wasn't in his veins to fight anymore. He enjoyed peace and spending the rest of his life with his family. He looked at Hitomi. Over the years, they both had changed, yet their love had remained the same. She was still his angel, and would protect her either way. He took a look at his son also. Folken had turned into quite a man. Although he was shy, he had a brain built for politics. He virtually handled the whole deal with Asturia. Van was very proud of him. His daughter also. His life had turned out for the best. There was nothing he could wish for right now. All the things he wanted were right there. He kissed Hitomi, and proceeded on informing her about the deal.  
  
~~~~  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
"So, Van Fanel, there's nothing you could wish for right now. Well we'll see. When the time is right, you're going to wish you never meddled with fate, or ever met that Phantom Moon girl. You're gonna pay. All of you are going to suffer a terrible death." A menacing voice cackled from a dark corner.  
  
~~~~  
  
(back in Fanelia)  
  
The royal family was just about to go inside, when Yukari spotted a pillar of white light hit near the forest.  
  
"Mom, dad, what is that?" she asked. "A visitor from the Phantom Moon?' she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Who could be visiting?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well, let's just go and see." Van suggested.  
  
"All right! Maybe it's grandma!" Folken got up and ran towards the forest. He loved his grandma very much, since she always treated him kindly and made the most wonderful batch of chocolate cookies.   
  
Van and Hitomi hurried after their children, curious as to see who could be visiting them so unexpectedly.  
  
~~~~  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
"What? A visitor from the Phantom Moon? This messes up all my calculations! NOOOOOOO!" The same awful voice screamed.  
  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
Ok, I admit. That was very very very short, pointless and stupid. I'm seriously having doubts about writing a sequel. It's the first chapter and I've got writers block. Please PLEASE PLEASE (I'm begging here pple) tell me what you think about this. How stupid is it really? I need your comments if I should continue this. Ps. Just some food for thought, who is coming from the Phantom Moon? And who is that cackling lady talking of doom? (well duh ANGEL, she's EVIL you'll say, but WHO is there left EVIL on GAEA is what I'm asking, hehehe) R&R please!!!  



	2. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 2 ~ An unexpected visit  
  
  
Folken was following his sister into the woods, where they all saw the pillar of white light hit. He was very familiar to that white light. It was what always took them to see his grandmother. Folken himself knew the love story that surrounded his mother's and father's marriage as well as life. He heard stories of how they - thorough their eternal love - won the first Destiny war and destroyed the Zaibach forces. From his aunt Merle, he found out that his father had let his mother go, because he wanted her to be happy. Eight years later, they were reunited, and plunged into the second Destiny war, which again through their faith in each other won. He heard the tales of how his mother had saved his father from death countless times, or how his father managed to rescue his mother from the jaws of death. Folken had not had the chance to actually see these things come true. All he knew was his mother's gentle touch and soft voice, as well as her unrequited love.   
  
"Kari, wait up, we don't know what is up ahead!" he cautioned his sister.  
  
She turned around and gave him a mysterious look. Folken knew not to be intimidated. His sister had a big imagination and a heart for adventure. He too was eager, and adored adventures, but he was not about to jump head first into danger. He gave Yukari a reproachful look. They needed no words. They shared a special connection, that not even their parents were aware of. Maybe it was because they were twins, but maybe it was just a special gift they had. Ever since they were little, they could feel each other's emotions and sometimes thoughts. Growing up together had been a blast. They had a lot of fun exploring the outskirts of the palace, and even caused some troubles for their parents. However, he had always shared a special bond with his sister. He remembered that up until a few years ago, they used to sleep in the same room. Although normally they had different rooms, one always used to make his or her way to the other's room. Whenever they had nightmares, they would never go to their parents. They usually searched the other. He remembered when they lost Yukari. He was the only one that found her in that ditch at the side of the road. She had sprained her ankle. Ever since then, their connection strengthened, and there were no secrets between them. They were strongest when together, and they both knew that. It was seldom when you would find one without the other.   
  
By the time Folken's train of thoughts ended, they had reached the spot in the forest where the light had hit. Both he and Yukari saw a woman lying limp on the ground.  
  
"Who do you suppose she is?" he asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't look Gaean." His sister answered.  
  
"Hmm, maybe it's someone mom would know..." Folken suggested.   
  
"After all, she is from the Phantom Moon," Yukari completed his sentence. They often did that, since their thoughts were often the same.  
  
"Hey you two, what caused you to go off in such a hurry?" Van asked coming up behind them breathless.  
  
"Dad, do you know this woman?" Folken asked indicating at the woman on the ground.  
  
Van kneeled down beside her. She did look familiar, although he couldn't quite put his finger where he had met her before.  
  
"So, who came from the Phantom Moon?" Hitomi asked finally catching up to her family.   
  
"It's this strange red haired woman." Yukari told her.  
  
"Let me take a look," Hitomi said making her way though. "Yukari!!" she exclaimed once she saw the woman's body.  
  
"Yes mother?" her daughter answered.  
  
"No, not you Kari. Yukari Sempai. She's my best friend on the Phantom Moon, and you were named after her. I don't believe this, how did she come to Gaea? I haven't seen her in at least fifteen years!" Hitomi exclaimed shaking her head. Something was definitely very strange indeed. Yukari in Gaea, that was too strange.  
  
"Well, we'll find out how she got here when she wakes up." Van said, a little spooked by the happening himself.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how she got here with no pendant to guide her. This is too strange. Something very bad must have happened on Earth for Yukari to wind up here. The last thing I knew she married Amano, and moved to America with him, to live a happy life. I wonder what brought her here." Hitomi said worried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find out." Van said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, give her to me, and I'll carry her to the infirmary." He said and took the unconscious Yukari.  
  
"So she's the one I've been named after?" Kari asked looked at the unconscious woman.  
  
"Yeah, although you two are nothing alike. You see, she helped me a lot when I used to live on Earth, so I decided I'd name my first girl after her. And that's you." Hitomi smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Well, just in case I don't like her, I have a middle name." Kari laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you will. She's a lot like Merle, and you like Merle." Hitomi said and gave her daughter a hug. They walked towards the castle together, chattering merrily about things to come.  
  
"Hey mom, for how long have you known this woman?" Folken asked his mother.  
  
"Well, practically all my life. She was my best friend when I used to live on Earth. Why?" Hitomi asked her son.  
  
"Well, I don't know. She seems pretty frail. What if something's wrong with her." Her son suggested.  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out as soon as she awakens.  
  
~~~~  
  
(late night, after dinner)  
  
"Here, I brought you some dinner." Van said coming into the infirmary.  
  
"Thank you. She still hasn't awakened." Hitomi said getting up from where she was sitting. Hours of watching over Yukari had not done anything. She was still unconscious.  
  
"Maybe you should let her rest for a while. I remember that you fainted too when you came back to Gaea fifteen years ago." Van said hugging his wife gently.  
  
"Yeah, and the ride probably took all the life out of her. I mean, she did it without a pendant." Hitomi observed.  
  
"Well, how do you know she did it without a pendant." Van said massaging her tight back.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks, I do feel tense. I don't see a pendant on her, so I'm figuring that she must have come without one." Hitomi reasoned.  
  
"Well, maybe your pendant helped her somehow. I don't know, but I think she's starting to wake up. I'll let you talk to her." Van said and made his way out of the room quietly.  
  
"Where... where am I?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Shh... you're on Gaea. You've had a long journey. You should rest." Hitomi told her gently.  
  
"Hitomi? Is that you?" Yukari asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing on Gaea Yukari?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I... I... don't know. Oh Hitomi, it's terrible!" Yukari sobbed in her friend's arms.  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi asked gently.  
  
"Oh, he's dead. He and my son are dead!" Yukari sobbed.  
  
"Who Amano?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, he and Josh were in a car accident. They both died instantly. Oh Hitomi!" Yukari cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry, when did this happen?" Hitomi asked, her heart breaking at the news. Amano was her friend too. Why did life have to be so cruel?  
  
"Two years ago, and my life has been a mess since. I was at their graves, for they died on this very day, and I wished I could be someplace else. Someplace where I could forget all the pain." Yukari cried. "God, in times like these I miss them so much!!" she cried some more, her body shaken by sobs.  
  
All Hitomi did was just hold her friend and was there for her. After a few hours of crying, Yukari fell asleep. Hitomi exited the infirmary, with tear streaked cheeks. She made her way to her family.   
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Kari asked when she saw her mother's pale face.  
  
"Her whole family's dead. Yukari had nowhere else to turn." She told them.  
  
Van made her way over to her, and hugged her protectively.  
  
"Maybe you should go rest." He suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think my feet can take me to the bedroom." She told him honestly. It had all been so sudden, it was a pang on her conscience.  
  
"Let me help you," he said and swiped her of her feet.  
  
"It's late enough everyone, I think it's time to go to bed." He told the twins. With Hitomi safely in his arms, he made his way to the royal bedchamber.  
  
"Aren't they just so sweet?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yeah, although all this mushy stuff is making me sick." His sister told him.  
  
"I see you're not one looking for love." Folken observed carelessly, already knowing his sister's reasons towards that.  
  
"Like you are. You know very well I think we're too little to fall in love, and plus, I haven't found anyone I'm comfortable being around with." She told him sharply.   
  
"Be careful, you might just provide a challenge for love. You might never know." Folken laughed.  
  
"Since when are you so concerned of my love life?" Kari asked maliciously.   
  
"I'm not. It's just that seeing our parents like that makes me wonder if we'll be like that too."   
  
"Let's hope that we won't. Sometimes they make me sick." Kari said, knowing that deep inside she didn't mean it.  
  
"Ya don't mean that and you know it. Oh well, sweet dreams," her brother said and left.  
  
Yukari Fanel made her way to her room also  
  
*~~~~~~~  
  
(Yukari's dream)  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked the wrinkled woman behind the cloud of smoke.  
  
"From you? Everything you have my precious. Your life, your magic, your soul. I shall make you my slave for eternity, and punish your parents for the misery they've caused me!" she cackled evily.  
  
Kari tried to see her face better, but she couldn't. Then she felt the woman draw her towards the fire. Kari felt like there was nothing she could do. She watched the woman draw the life out of her. Kari saw how her body crumpled into the fire, and burned. She felt how her flesh melted into the fire.  
  
*~~~~~  
  
Kari jumped out of bed, swimming in rivers of cold sweat. It was her old nightmare, only this time it was real. So real, and so scary. Kari put her hand on the wall, and felt for her brother's presence. Like always, he was there.  
  
"Folken, I had it again, only this time it was real. There's something dark living in this world." She told him mentally.  
  
In a few seconds, her brother walked into her room. He just sat on her bed, and hugged her.  
  
"It's ok Kari, sleep. Bad dreams won't come to you as long as I'm here." He told her softly.  
  
~~~~  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
"Just cuz you're there little boy, she doesn't escape my punishment. The dreams will haunt her!" the woman cackled in the menacing darkness.  
  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
  
Hello there. Thanks for the support very much. I never knew there were so many people eager to read my messed up little piece of writing. I hope this chapter has not been disappointing in any way. Most of you are probably wondering why I brought back old Yukari. We'll you'll see. This is an action/adventure/romance with a twist. It will turn interesting by the end, just you watch. And no I'm not obsessed with killing people's families just so you know. It just fits my purposes that;s all. Just because in Twisted Fates I killed Hitomi's family, and now I killed Yukari's doesn't mean I'll become a serial killer. It just fits my purposes better. If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about just check out my story. Romance fans might like it. As for this one, I hope I'm driving you crazy as to whom that cackling lady is. Well, you'll have to wait till next time!!!!! BBYE! Read and Review. I'm still uncertain as to the future of this story. Comments are greatly appreciated.   



	3. An Unexpected Outcome

Chapter 3 ~ An Unexpected Outcome  
  
Yukari Sempai was outside on the Fanelian balcony enjoying something similar to coffee. She thought back to that fateful day when she arrived on Gaea. Lost and without hope, she had just wanted to run away from her miserable life. It was just not the same. She missed her son and her husband too much. Why did life had to be so cruel? Yukari didn't know. She breathed in the fresh scent of Gaea. Over the past week, she had been recovering from her breakdown. Hitomi and her family had been very supportive. Seeing how happy her friend was, Yukari felt bad at being upset with Hitomi for leaving Earth. She could see her friend belonged with her husband. Yukari smiled when she thought of the two of them. The love they had for each other was genuine. Amano and her were like that. But no. She wouldn't think of him now. The day was too young for her to cry.  
  
"Hey there Lady Yukari," Kari approached her.  
  
"Hello Kari, please don't call me Lady Yukari. I'm no lady. Just a guest." Yukari smiled at Hitomi's fifteen year old daughter.  
  
"Very well...Yukari. How do you like it on Gaea?" Kari asked.  
  
"I enjoy it very much. It helps get my mind off of other troubles." Yukari sighed.  
  
"Gaea has a magical way of doing that. It's the air here. So much cleaner and better than Earth." Kari told her.  
  
"You've been to Earth?" Yukari asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, a few times to see grandma and our uncle. Mom took us." She confirmed.  
  
Yukari was most surprised. This was a most interesting girl.  
  
"Did you like it?" she asked her.  
  
"Not a lot. I prefer the plains and forests of Gaea. Earth is just a stony prison, although I love the amusement park." Kari said with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
Yukari nodded in agreement. Earth was far too polluted. "So what's going on today?" she asked.  
  
"Today is the fifteenth anniversary of the second Destiny war, and Fanelia is throwing a ball for the alliance. Amazingly, the frail thing created by my father during the second war, lasted all these years. Gaea became prosperous because of this alliance. Now, there are no poor countries." Kari informed.  
  
"A ball? Oh my, I am not familiar with customs here." Yukari worried.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not hard at all. No one is actually being formal. It's just a group of close friends getting together. Nothing to worry." Kari smiled reassuringly.   
  
Yukari smiled back. She got up from her chair and went inside. "I'll go see if Hitomi needs any help." She said before she left.  
  
Kari looked after her. That woman had had too much sadness in her life. Kari decided she liked the woman whom she'd been named after. She was an honest soul, with big caring eyes. Somehow, Kari had her mother's gift of sensing the truth in people. Yukari was certainly being very truthful about her life so far.   
  
"Hey, what are you dreaming about?" her father came up to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how fortunate I am to be living in this world." Kari told him.  
  
"Were you talking of the Phantom Moon with Yukari?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and to be truthful, I don't like to live in that stony prison. It's nice to visit, but not to live in." his daughter said wrinkling her nose.  
  
Van laughed at her firm attitude. His daughter was so honest. He knew that was good, but sometimes a little diplomacy wouldn't hurt. However, it was what he had thought when he visited the Phantom Moon.  
  
"You don't know how right you are Kari." He told her.  
  
"Oh, yes I know. Folken thinks the same thing, and I have a nagging suspicion you thought the same when you went to visit." She said smiling at him.  
  
Van had to suppress a smile. His daughter was sometimes too keen. Nevertheless he thought that that was better than having no brains. He gave her a fatherly embrace.  
  
"Shall we go greet our guests?" he asked.  
  
"I guess we have to choice, but I must say, that is a very boring task. I'd rather be out dueling." She told him.  
  
"I know, this is the downside of being royalty." Van said.  
  
"Well, there you are." Folken exclaimed meeting both of them as they were heading for the hall.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? We're supposed to be meeting our guests." Kari told him.  
  
"Yeah, not a pleasant task." Folken said making a face.  
  
Kari giggled. She knew that most of the princesses were after Folken to get an engagement. He hated them more than usual. Kari didn't know he didn't want anything to do with them, nevertheless court one. Marriage was far from her brother's mind, yet the women were roaming about him. He'd have to stand them all day today. Kari couldn't suppress a laughter.  
  
"You've got to save me from impulsive Princess Anja." Her brother whispered to her.   
  
Kari couldn't hold a straight face anymore. She had to let a healthy laugh out of her chest. Princess Anja was completely in love with Folken. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had pestered her brother. Folken detested her false attitude and the way she made herself the center of attention. Unfortunately, her brother was bounded by rules of politeness so he couldn't tell her what he actually thought of her. It was so funny to watch poor Folken stand all her flirtations.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you, but only because you're my twin." Kari said still laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, the party was in full bloom. Leaders from all over the world were gathered there. It was quite a reunion.  
  
Yukari had stayed with Hitomi quite a while. Gaean royalty was nothing like she had imagined. They were hearty people, with strong ideas and conceptions. So far, she had not met any snobs. Yukari was sure they existed, but so far, none had come into their field of view.   
She went outside on the balcony, to take a breath of the fresh air. She liked this party, yet the hole in her heart wasn't close to mending. It was only a few seconds later that she noticed a woman with long blond hair on the balcony. She had her back turned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, have I disturbed you miss?" Yukari asked trying to be polite.  
  
"No, not at all, yet I do hope you are addressing me." A masculine voice came from the direction of the woman. She turned around, and to her embarrassment, Yukari discovered that it was a man, not a woman whom she had addressed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sir," Yukari said blushing like mad from her faux pass.   
  
"That's all right, Lady..." the man said letting the sentence hang.  
  
"Yukari Sempai. I'm a friend of Hitomi's," Yukari said forgetting the "queen" from before the word Hitomi. "I saw the long hair, and I thought you were a woman. I'm sorry." She said apologizing.   
  
"That's quite all right. You're not from here are you?" he asked.  
  
Yukari looked into his deep blue eyes. Her head was spinning from her unforgivable mistake, but now that she took a closer look at him. Amano! This man looked like Amano. Yukari gasped, and took a step back, as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Am I that scary?" the man asked.  
  
"No, it's just that... you look so much like him. I don't believe this!" Yukari exclaimed taking another step back.  
  
"Who?" the man asked puzzled by the odd woman's behavior.  
  
"My husband. Well, late husband. He died in a car crash. You, look so much alike." Yukari said bringing her hand up and brushing it past his cheek.   
  
He just stood there like electrified from her touch. Who was this mysterious woman? Why did he feel like he knew her from somewhere? Why were those big eyes so familiar? And most importantly, why were they so full of pain?  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no right to do that." Yukari said withdrawing her hand and turning around.  
  
"It's ok, but I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Allen Schezar. You are?" he asked, not aware that she had already said her name.  
  
"My name, is Yukari Sempai. I'm from the Phantom Moon." She told him.  
  
"Oh, no wonder you were a friend of our queen's. Enchanted to meet you Lady Yukari." He said and bowed to kiss her hand.  
  
Sparks flew through Yukari. He looked so much like Amano. Why did she feel like she had known him for a long time? It was all too strange, and yet she felt attracted to this Allen. He made her feel better. Could it be because he looked so much like Amano? Yukari didn't know.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Folken oh Folken, why you darling! How have you been?" a tall fiery woman came towards the young prince.  
  
He stopped cold in his tracks, silently cursing himself for leaving his dark corner.  
  
"What is it Princess Anja?" he turned around and asked with an icy smile.  
  
"Well dear, I hadn't seen you all party, where have you been, there's so much we need to talk about!" she said waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Uhh... I've been busy." Folken told her. "Yeah, busy avoiding you." He thought.  
  
"Well, now that you're not busy anymore, how about we go over there, in that quiet place and talk?" she said with a loud bossy voice.  
  
Folken didn't know what to say not to hurt her feelings. She was a tall blond princess with blue eyes. She was definitely a catch for a person that admired her bossy meddling way. He for one detested the way she clung to him, trying to suffocate her with his gossip. This was not what he needed. All he wanted to do was to avoid her. He was in a real dilemma. Politeness demanded he go with her, yet his repulsion told him to run and hide in the darkest corner.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Anja, but my brother is a little indisposed at the moment. Maybe later?" he heard his sister's voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh, all right, but as soon as he's finished with his little errands, please urge him to come back." She said in the sweetest false voice. She then moved on to other gentlemen willing to listen to her.  
  
"Oh, I love you!" Folken told his sister in a low voice.  
  
"I couldn't let you face the tiger in her lair. Be happy that I was there to save you. I might not be there next time. Anyhow, it comes with a price." She told him.  
  
"Anything is better than that annoying princess. What do I have to do?" he asked.  
"Well, Duncan, Garret and Kathy have challenged us to a game of soccer." She told him. "I accepted, so let's go kick some Asturian, Ispano and Solarian butt!" she said jumping with joy.  
  
Folken laughed at his sister's competitive attitude. He knew she longed to get back at Duncan for humiliating her three years ago. Duncan was the smallest son of Dryden and Millerna, only a few months older than him and his sister. Garret was the child of Princess Astrid and the man she married, and Kathy, also known as Lady Katherine was the only daughter of their neighboring country, Solaria. They were all within the same age, and good friends, since they saw each other very much. Over the years, Duncan and Kari had become very competitive. When they were younger, Duncan had embarrassed Kari by calling her a very reckless child, and a poor excuse for a lady. Kari knew she wasn't exactly a lady, but she also knew that she wasn't uneducated. His remark had hurt her a lot, and ever since, she had detested him. Now, she was bent on proving him wrong.  
  
"So, who else is on our team?" Folken asked.  
  
"Myral." Kari told him.  
  
"Great! With Merle's daughter on our team we stand no change of loosing!" Folken exclaimed.  
  
They went outside on the small grass, where the game will commence.  
  
"I, as captain of my team make a bet with you. If we loose, I give your captain something of her wanting. If you loose, she gives me something of my wanting!" Duncan said.  
  
"Deal rat! But we won't loose! Right guys?" Kari turned and looked at her team.  
  
"Right! We're gonna wipe your butts on the grass!" Myral yelled.  
  
"Just come get us!" Katy yelled in an outburst of pride.  
  
The game began, and it was fierce. At first, Kari's team was holding the lead with two goals to none. Then Duncan's team scored a goal.  
  
From the top balcony, Merle and Hitomi were watching the heated game.  
  
"Don't they grow up so fast?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope our team wins!" Hitomi said caught by the game.  
  
"Wow, you're really into this!" Merle observed.  
  
"Yeah, I love sports, and can be quite competitive. Go Team Go!" Hitomi yeled.  
  
Merle laughed. She never knew Hitomi had it in her.   
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Gaddes is probably looking for me." Merle said and headed inside. She had married Gaddes after the second Destiny war, and had a 14, almost 15 year old girl with him, and a boy. She was wondering where him and his father were.  
  
Hitomi took one last glance at the game, and then went inside herself. Dinner would be served in a half an hour. She still had guests to entertain. She hoped that the children would not be too tired to eat.  
  
Down on the grass, the game was more heated than anyone could imagine. It was a tie between the home team and the guests. Duncan had the ball. He eluded both the overexcited Myral, and the calculated Folken. He was now face to face with chocolate eyed Kari, who was defending the net. He made a false pass, hoping to distract her. It worked, and he shot the ball in the other corner of the net. The game was theirs, they won.  
  
"I guess you want your prize. You want to collect your fine." Kari said getting up, and brushing the grass off her clothes. (she had changed to pants and a T-shirt)  
  
"Later Princess. It's time for dinner." Duncan said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Don't think I won't pay you. I don't like to be in debt. Especially to you rat!" she told him, her eyes also glowing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you will." Duncan said with a mysterious smile.  
  
They all went inside to have dinner.  
  
"Maybe you should bury the conflict with Duncan. He's a nice kid." Folken told her mentally while at dinner.  
  
"Why? He's the one that started all this. I want an apology. I may not be a lady but I'm not a little wench as he said. Plus, he's been fighting with me since. We're sworn enemies." She told him back.  
  
Folken shot her a concerned glance. His sister was so clueless. She was looking for it with her "I'm all tough" attitude. Oh well, she may be his sister and twin, but she was still and individual. It would be a work of fate if she fell in love with Duncan. She would deserve it too. Folken smiled, not arguing with his stubborn sister any longer. Somehow, Folken had a feeling love was in the air. What was going on with him? Darn hormones, he thought.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Kari was resting on the balcony, concerned about the nature of payment to Duncan. It was most probable that the rascal had something mischievous in mind. She just wanted to get it over with fast. She didn't like to be in debt. Not to him. Kari vividly remembered that day when he had hurt her so much. She had been sneaking out of her room, and he had caught her on the edge of her room, ready to jump in a tree and descend down. Unfortunately on that day, she had been wearing a dress. Since it was hard to climb places with a dress after you, she had tied the dress to her waist, letting everyone see her legs and undergarments. She still remembered her stinging comment, and how much they hurt. Ever since then her relation with him had degraded, and whenever they saw each other, they usually fought or made stupid bets like now. Kari had to admit she was curious at what she'd have to give him.   
  
"Well, there's the dreamy princess now!" she heard his voice behind her.  
  
Kari stood up, and turned around. She didn't expect him to be there. She looked into his blue eyes, and dark hair. It was an odd combination. Millerna's cerulean eyes, with Dryden's black hair. He was taller than she was, and Kari felt in minority somehow. She reminded herself that they were of an age, an that she had nothing to fear. Yet he made her feel uneasy.  
  
"Are you here to collect your debt?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. My parents will be leaving soon, and I don't intend to wait any longer." He told her.  
  
"Well, what do you want. Is it money? Or what? What's your fine?" she asked quietly. Kari didn't like to loose, especially to him.  
  
Duncan smiled. He originally wanted to ask her to admit he was better than her, but now got a mischievous idea. She looked so pretty standing there in her blue T-shit and kaki pants. He wanted something else. With a twinkle in his eye that Kari didn't like, he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her lips. He was afraid to go any further, for fear of her senses coming back to life, and him getting a well deserved slap. He turned around and left smiling. The look on her face was more priceless than the kiss itself.  
  
From a dark corner, Folken couldn't suppress a laughter. His sister deserved that. Duncan was indeed a spontaneous boy. He felt sorry for the woman he'd bewitch. Folken quietly made his way to his room, careful not to meet his sister. It would have been hard to suppress a laughter, and he knew she'll get mad at him.  
  
~~~~~~  
(somewhere else)  
  
"Petty fools! Governed by emotions! They are all going to pay for what they did to my dear lord! It is these emotions that will separate them! By using them I shall have my revenge!!!!" the odd woman cackled in her dark chamber.  
  
  
*Author's Note*   
  
Hello there, and thank you for your patience. I know I have been slow getting this chapter out, but there was so much to plan. This sequel is going to be harder than I thought, because it has to make sense, and actually still have the feel of the show. Well, I hope you enjoyed the comical situations I put our err... heroes... to be.. in. Let me clarify some things that I didn't talk about much. At the end of my story, Merle married Gaddess, as I have said. Myral is their first child, and they have another son. Now, Millerna and Dryden, have three children a girl, that is 6 years older than the twins (I have failed to find a name) another boy, that's 2 years older than the twins (nameless again) and Duncan which is the smallest child, and is only a few months older than Kari and Folken. You guys don't know, and I didn't either until today, that Millerna was pregnant during the Destiny war. She was like 5 months, and it didn't show ok? Good, I hope that you are not confused anymore. Thanks for all the time you took to read this mindless blabbing, and please comment on anything you want changed. I will do my best to satisfy your wishes, since I am in debt to you for all your comments. Cya on the other side, and please review!!!!!   



	4. The Black Rose

Chapter 4 ~ The Black Rose ****

Chapter 4 ~ The Black Rose

(Kari's dream)

"You'll all pay very soon, and then my pretty, when you will be left defenseless, I shall strike!" the cackling voice echoed in her ears.

"What do you want from me?" Kari cried.

"Your life! You'll die! You and your accursed family! You're all going to die!" the voice said.

~~~~~

Yukari woke up screaming. This dream! Always different, yet always the same! Filled with pain, chaos and fear. "What's wrong with me?" Kari whispered.

"Yukari! Are you ok?" her mother came in the room running.

"Yes mom, I just had a nightmare." Kari told her.

"Are your dreams back?" her mother asked gently.

Kari gulped and nodded fearfully. "What do you think they mean?" she asked.

"I don't know dear, but we'll find out in time." Hitomi said and sat on her daughter's bed, smoothing her hair out.

"Mom, I'm scared." Yukari confessed.

"It's ok, ssh." Hitomi said kissing her daughter on her forehead.

With her mother watching over her, Yukari fell asleep. No more dreams of doom came to her. She just fell into a peaceful slumber. 

~~~~~

The next morning, everyone was out on the terrace having breakfast. Kari came in, and heard them all laughing.

"…It's true, that's what he said." Hitomi was telling a story. 

Kari just sat down and nibbled on her food.

"Good morning to you all." She said politely.

"Hey, did you sleep all right last night?" Van asked.

"Yeah." Kari smiled weakly at her father.

The conversation was merry, but Kari didn't feel like joining in. The memory of the dream was haunting her. She could feel the darkness close by. Was she going crazy? There was no more evil on Gaea. Yet Kari felt it's deadly stench all around her. She could feel the coldness, and how it wrapped around her and the others. No, this couldn't be, it was all her imagination. Yet it was so cold. Kari felt herself shivering despite the heat of the summer sun. She got up, excused herself and went inside. Once there, she leaned against a stone column. 

"Kari, are you ok?" her brother asked.

"No, it's coming Folken. It's coming, and there's nothing I can do about it!" Kari told him silently.

"What's coming?" her brother asked.

"The evil. The darkness. I can feel it? Can't you feel the cold?" she asked.

Folken closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel something icy, but other than that, nothing. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Kari exclaimed getting up. She walked over to a vase of red roses, and plucked one out. She then put in her hair.

"Kari, maybe you're tired. How about you go on a vacation somewhere calm?" Folken suggested.

"Folken, I am **not **tired. Something's happening to me! I can feel it! It's here, oh no!" Kari fell on her knees, holding her head.

Just then, an awful scream was heard from outside. Folken dashed to the window to see what was happening. He saw a black warp come out of nowhere. His father tried to stop it, but as soon as he touched the warp, he fell to the floor, as if he was struck by lightning.

"Mother! Father!" Folken yelled and he hurried to see what happened.

"It just came out of nowhere! It took Hitomi! What is this?" Yukari asked him.

"I don't know! Did you see anything? Any ransom note? What is it?" he asked Yukari and the others there.

"No, just an evil laugh, saying _now I've got you_ and then the queen was surrounded by that black warp. His majesty tried to save her, but as soon as he touched the thing he fell unconscious." Leviticus, the eldest council member said.

"What the…" Folken said very confused.

"It's a new evil. We have to find out where they took mom, or else dad is dead." Kari's grim voice was heard behind them all.

Folken looked up, to see death written in his sister's eyes. She was pale, and lifeless. Almost like she was a zombie. 

"There is something evil on Gaea. It took our parents, because I think it defeated it twice. Now, it's taking revenge on them. We have to find our mother, or else all is lost. Come on, someone take my father up to the infirmary." Kari ordered.

Immediately, two people took Van's unconscious body to the infirmary.

"What did this?" Folken asked when they were left alone.

"All I know is that it's an evil cackling woman." Kari told him.

"But… I thought those were just nightmares." Folken observed.

"No, apparently they were real threats." Kari said grimly.

"Are you sure it's not just some raiders using weak magic. Maybe we should wait a little more." Folken argued.

Just then, the red rose Kari was wearing fell down from her hair. It was pitch black, as if it had been burned in the fires of hell. Kari looked up at her brother with a frightened look.

"It's evil all right. Can't you feel it? It's traces are still here." Kari told him in a low voice.

Folken closed his eyes, trying to feel it again. This time, he went deeper than before. Two bloody eyes were looking back at him. A face contoured out of the darkness. It was a grotesque inhumane face. Folken gasped, loosing concentration.

"You're right." He told his sister.

"You felt it too didn't you. That cold deadly darkness. Wrapping around your throat like a slimly snake. It freezes the blood in your veins doesn't it?" Kari asked quietly.

"Yes." Folken whispered. It was exactly what he felt. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

His sister sighed, and looked at him with frightened eyes. "We go into my father's mind. I'm sure there's something there that could help us." She told him.

"Isn't that too dangerous? What if we never come out?" Folken asked.

"Correction. What if I never come out." Kari said.

"You're not going in there by yourself." He said firmly.

"Yes, you're going to pull me out. That's why I need you to stay on the outside. Come on, I'll tell you my plan." Kari said and went inside.

Folken went after her.

~~~~~*~~~~~~

"Who are you? Where are you?" Hitomi asked in the darkness that surrounded her.

"Patience my queen." A raspy voice was heard.

"Let me go!" Hitomi screamed.

"You ask too much my queen. Now shut up! I need to think.

"Never! Let me go! You… whatever you are! You're never going to win! Evil never wins!" Hitomi yelled.

"Haven't I told you to shut up?" the voice asked.

"Make me you coward! You're even to afraid to show your face!" Hitomi provoked.

"You're trying my patience!" the voice warned.

"I'm so scared!" Hitomi said mockingly.

Just then, out of the darkness popped a hand. It smashed Hitomi against the wall of her little cell.

"Someone help me!" Hitomi thought as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

All that was left was the cold silence, a cackling voice, and a black rose.

"Well, not so tough now, "**MY QUEEN!**" the echo was heard in the tiny cell. It would have froze the soul of any one hearing it, however, Hitomi had long slipped into unconsciousness.

****

*Author's Note*

Hello there, here's chapter 4! Finally. Sorry it took me so long to post, but I was working on Twisted Fates up until today, and I found I can't work on two stories at one. Too many ideas get twisted up. I hope you like it, now that the adventure has started. Thank you very much for your support so far, I got some really good ideas, and I promise I won't disappoint you. Until then, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I would love to hear what you have to say!!!!!! PS, as you can see, I've figured out how to put format into this thing! Thanks to a very nice and talented person, that finally enlightened me! Thanks a lot Emily, and thank you all very much for reading and reviewing my story!!!!


	5. Mind Games

Chapter 5 ~ Mind Games ****

Chapter 5 ~ Mind Games

Kari walked into the infirmary peacefully. It was really quiet, and kind of dark. She walked to the window, and pulled the drapes. Her father would like some sunlight. She then sat down beside him, holding his hand. 

"Ok, let's go!" she whispered. As soon as she closed her eyes, Kari could feel her father's life force. It was a faintly glowing red flame, quickly swallowed by darkness. 

"Daddy, hold on! Please be strong!" Yukari called out to him. She felt her conscience dig deeper, establishing a stronger link, with the fading life force of her father. With all the gentleness Kari could muster, she touched her father's red flame. Soothing his bewildered mind, she prepared it for her intrusion. Millions of sparks flew in the darkness, as Kari entered the passage leading to her father's mind. The passage was dark and stormy; almost like a swirl of troubled emotions.

Once inside, Kari found herself in a big long hallway. Doors on either side of it. "What is this?" she pondered. Kari took a step in the grand hallway. She couldn't resist, and she opened a door. 

"Happy Birthday Lord Van!" a young cat-child came up to him.

"Hey, Merle, thanks." A small raven haired boy said.

"Here's your present!" a boy of 15 with light hair told him. He was holding a great big box.

"Gee Folken! Thanks! You're the best!" the small boy laughed, tearing open the box. 

Kari closed the door, realising that those were her father's memories. That must have been his older brother Folken, who died fighting Zaibach. Yet she didn't need his memories. She needed to find her father. He was locked in his mind. She was sure that that was what happened when he touched the warp. 

Kari walked down to the end of the corridor. She didn't open any more doors. Those were her father's memories, and she didn't want to intrude. She was feeling like a peeping tom already. But, she needed to find him. She walked, and walked and walked, until she reached the end of the hall. There, began another room. Kari stepped in. In the middle, there was a pedestal, with her mother's picture on it.

"Ha, he really does hold her up on a pedestal." Kari chuckled. As she took another look around the room, she noticed that there was a cage at the back of the room. 

Kari ran there, only to find her father sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, head supported by his hands.

"Dad! Dad are you all right?" Kari asked breathless. She couldn't believe she had found him.

"Kari, is that you?" he asked raising his head.

"Yes, can you get out? You have to try! Mom's been kidnapped!" Kari informed him.

"I know, I can feel her presence. Kari, I'm sorry, but I can't get out of here. I've tried, and I've tried. Every time I tried, I only caused my mind to become cloudier, and more surrounded by darkness. Thus, I am not doing anything right now." He told her.

"I understand. You don't want to give her control over your mind. Daddy, Folken and I will go after mom, but you have to help me. Where do I look?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what this is about." He father told her.

"You said you can feel mom's presence! Where is she?"

Van closed his eyes and concentrated. "In a dark cell." He said after a while.

"Can you tell me anything more?"

"Wait," her father whispered. All of a sudden, the dark room was surrounded by a quick flash of white light. Kari screamed, being taken aback by the sudden light. 

As soon as she got over the initial shock, Kari opened her eyes, only to find herself staring in the red and menacing eyes of a dark cloud.

"Well my pretty, you thought you could get away with this. Well too bad, I've got you!" a small mouth appeared in the cloud.

"Get out of my father's mind!" Kari yelled recognising the voice that haunted her dreams.

"I think you should learn how to be more respectful to your elders!" the mouth told her.

"Leave, you evil thing! Get out of my father's mind, and where did you take my mom?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry, your precious mother is safe…**for now**!" the voice told her.

"Why did you take her? What did we ever do to you?" Kari inquired boldly.

"I took her so I could strike a bargain with you. And you did more harm to me than I ever did to you my pretty." The mouth told her evilly.

"What do you want?" Kari asked in disgust.

"I want you to find something for me." The mouth told her smiling oddly.

"What is it?"

"On Gaea, there exist two more tear-shaped pendants. I want you to find them, and bring them to a specific place, in a month from today." The mouth told her, emphasizing every word.

"Will you give me back my family then?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but if you don't bring me the pendants, they will suffer horrible, horrible deaths." The voice told her.

"How will I know that you won't destroy them before I bring you the pendants?" 

"Well, let's just say that they are a good bargaining token, and I wouldn't want to destroy them… **just yet**." Insane laughter filled the small room. Kari covered her ears trying to block it out so she could think.

Kari closed her eyes and tried to think. What could she do? What alternatives did she have? None. She was at the mercy of the crazy wench. Kari somehow knew that she wouldn't honour her promise, but she also knew she would kill her parents on the spot. So, Kari guessed she and Folken will have to go on some crazy adventure to find the other pendants. Yet there were no guarantees, nothing told her for sure that she would make it on time. This was such a hard decision. Kari didn't know what to do.

"You seem to be having a hard time deciding. Let me help you." The mouth told her. The red eyes became small and even more snakish. 

All of a sudden, the cage her father was trapped in was exchanged with a deep hot fiery pit. Kari could hear the lava river at the bottom of the pit. She looked in horror as her father hanged by the thinnest rope possible. All of a sudden, the rope snapped. Kari screamed in horror as her father plummeted into his future fiery grave.

"If his mind dies, he dies. Now tell me your answer! I'm waiting!" the voice demanded loudly.

"Stop, stop, just stop. I'll do it!" Kari screamed.

"I'm glad we're in agreement!" the voice said. Just then, the pervious cage appeared. Her father was still sitting in the dark corner, his head supported by his hands.

"Here, use the third pendant to find the other two!" the mouth threw Kari her mother's pink tear-shaped pendant. 

Kari looked darkly at the cloud. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped, and now had one month to find the other pendants. She and Folken needed to have one good talk. He'd know what to do.

Kari closed her eyes and wished herself out of her father's mind. She could feel the dark warp opening, and the swirl engulfed her. "Don't worry dad, we'll fix this!" Kari screamed at her father before she disappeared. 

~~~~

As soon as Kari returned to her own body, she took a deep breath. The ride had been long and painful. Kari was still holding her father's hand, and she felt her brother's hands support her. She was thankful he was there. She was drained of all her mental ability.

"She has them." Kari informed him.

"What now?" Folken asked.

"Well, we have to find the other two pendants." Kari explained. She was about to add more, when her brother interrupted.

"I know, I heard everything. Come, let's inform everyone, and then we shall use the other pendant. 

Kari looked down, and in her hand rested the familiar pink pendant that her mother used to have. She then looked up at her brother, and nodded in agreement. 

"I guess we're in it now." Kari whispered. Both she and Folken exited the infirmary, leaving her father behind.

~~~~

(somewhere else)

"Please be careful my children! She's stronger than she looks." Hitomi whispered from her stony prison. The insane laughter made its way to her again. Hitomi shivered in disgust. She rattled her chains and settled in a dark corner, as far away from the dim light as she could.

****

*Author's Note*

Hello everybody. Sorry it took me so long to post. I'm pretty busy now that summer's here. I will try to post chapter 6 asap. I hope that you like this one. Sorry if it's too short. I'm just getting things started. I hope you like my idea with two more pendants. I have more surprises in story for you! ***smiles evilly*** you'll see. Until I get to post chapter 6, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Once again, sorry if it stinks. It was meant to introduce the quest! Thank you very much for your support so far!!!!!!


	6. And So, It Begins, Once Again!

Chapter 6 ~ And so, it begins… ****

Chapter 6 ~ And so, it begins…

As soon as Kari and Folken exited the infirmary, they were assaulted by the council and Fanelian royalty.

"What is going on?" Leviticus, the leader of the council asked.

"The king is alive for now. There are some things my sister and I need to take care of." Folken informed them all. 

"My lord, you are the provisory ruler of Fanelia." Leviticus informed him.

"No, I'm sorry, but my sister and I have some very important business to take care of. Please send an urgent message to Allen Schezar. He must become the provisory ruler, and you will agree.." Folken informed them coldly.

"Where will you go?" the minister of external affairs asked.

"We have to go in search of our parents." Folken told them.

"But sire, we have men more experienced that can do that!" Leviticus argued.

"No, it must be us. This is my final decision. You will obey it. Now, I want a courier to leave with a message to Allen in the next 20 minutes!" Folken yelled.

Immediately, the mass of people scurried away to their business leaving the two royals alone. 

"Come, let's go to the library. Maybe there will be some books that could help us." Folken directed Kari.

His sister looked up at him with a thoughtful glance. The clock was ticking, and they didn't know where to start. Her hand quickly went to her neck. Kari brushed her fingers past her mother's pink pendant. 

"No, there won't be any books. We have to use the pendant." Kari told him quietly.

"How?" Folken asked.

"Come, let's go to the gardens. I think mom taught me this once before." Kari instructed.

Once seated in the Fanelian gardens, Kari closed her eyes, and pictured the swinging pendant in her mind. _"Please, direct us to someone that knows where the other two pendants are!"_ she silently pleaded. The pendant began to swing back and forth. Glowing warmly, the stone projected a picture in Kari's mind. It was a picture of a tall blonde person. She was thin and skinny with deep blue eyes. Then the picture shifted. The same blond hair remained, but her eyes changed to a cold red, and a weird tiara appeared on her forehead. The pendant swung one more time, and the picture disappeared. Kari opened her eyes.

"Well?" her brother inquired.

"Well, I **think** the pendant showed me Allen's sister." Kari told him.

"Lady Celena? What would she know of this?" Folken asked surprised.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it was her. I recognised the blond hair and thin figure. Maybe it's something from her past. I understand that she has a cloudy background. Maybe she knows something we don't." Kari reasoned.

"Well, it's worth to give it a try." Folken agreed.

"It's the best lead we have. I guess we're going to Asturia then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Folken was about to add something more, when Merle approached them.

"There you were!" she exclaimed.

"What is it aunt Merle?" Kari asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what conclusion you two have reached." She told them.

"What do you mean?" Kari inquired.

"I saw you use Hitomi's pendant. I feel it necessary to tell you something. That pink glowing stone is very dangerous. Don't wish anything of it, for it will change the fate of Gaea. It will bring forth unhappy outcomes. Use it only as a guide, but rely on your own intuition, and do **not **wish for anything, you hear?" Merle told them.

"Ok. We won't, but we'll have to leave now. I hope the council is busy." Folken told Merle.

"Don't worry. I've prepared a carriage. It's waiting for you outside the gates. Go now, I'll take care of things here!" she hurried them.

"Thank you aunt Merle! Please take care of our father, and please keep the council in check!" Kari hugged the cat-woman, and ran to her room to pack.

"Yeah, thanks a lot auntie!" Folken hugged her also, and ran after his sister. 

Merle watched them disappear, and sighed. They were in for an adventure. She wished she could go with them, but her place was here with Gaddes. It was very important that she keep a watch on the council. They were always suspicious of Lord Van's ancestry, as well as his children's. This confusion came at the worst time. Gaea was trying hard to keep out of corruption, and this new darkness only made things worse. Merle hoped that Folken and Kari would take care of it. After all, they were their parent's children. She sighed again, and went inside.

****

~~~~~

The droplets of rain were running on the side of the carriage. Folken looked outside, his green eyes filled with worry. It had been two days since they had left Fanelia. Two days since his mother had been kidnapped, and two days since that evil woman had issued her price for his family's freedom. Folken could feel the darkness settle in on Gaea. Ever since he had felt the conversation between his sister and that woman, his senses had become more sensible. An uneasy feeling rested in his stomach. Ever since he had been little, he had always had his sister with him. As he was watching the rain drain down the carriage's window, Folken could feel their immediate separation. He had no doubt that in order to reach both pendants in time, they would have to separate. He didn't like that. Whenever he was away from her, he felt like he was only half a person. They had always been together through the thick and the thin. Always by the other's side, they were unbeatable when together. Could this be the woman's trap? Their separation? He didn't know, but he knew he didn't like it. 

"I know, but it's necessary." Kari told him slowly.

Folken wasn't surprised. His sister often read his thoughts. It was all part of the special link they shared. He could feel her fears also. Within her mind, Folken sensed the dim hope that they might not have to separate. Maybe somehow they would make it within the timeline and stay together. Ever since her nightmares, Kari had been afraid of being alone. Folken knew that. Although she bravely fought against it, she was afraid. However, she knew that time was of the essence and willing to conquer her fears. Kari was also afraid that she made the wrong decision. Folken knew the truth. 

"Don't worry. It was the right decision. I just hope we can make it out of this all right." Folken told her quietly.

Kari looked in her brother's green eyes, and saw trust, warmth and determination. She knew he was determined to accomplish the challenge. 

"Yeah, I know. Let's just hope that we have enough time." Kari said.

"We will. But for now, we have to find Lady Celena." 

"How about you go inform Millerna and Dryden of what's going on, and I go find Celena?" Kari suggested.

"Sound like a plan." Folken agreed.

Half an hour later, the Fanelian carriage entered the Asturian palace. Kari and Folken jumped down and greeted Lady Marlene. Marlene was the oldest child of Millerna and Dryden. She was six years older than he and Kari, yet they got along great.

"Marlene! It's so good to see you. Are your mother and father home?" Folken asked.

"Yes, to what do we owe this visit?" she asked graciously.

"There are important matters we must discuss with your parents. May I see them?" Folken asked.

"Sure, right this way." Marlene led them into the palace.

Kari followed Marlene until they entered the castle, and then went in search of Lady Celena. Marlene told her that she was in the library. Kari hurried to the west wing, where the library was located. She slalomed through the people in the hall. The faster she talked to Lady Celena, the faster she would get an answer. Just then, Kari bumped into a tall dark haired stranger. 

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Why don't you watch where you're going girl?" he asked obviously upset, and grabbed her arm.

"I **said** I'm sorry, now what do you want?" Kari asked, looking up. She found herself staring into the familiar blue eyes, and black hair.

"Kari?" Duncan asked surprised by the coincidence. He hadn't recognised her in her street clothes. She didn't look like a princess, but rather like an intriguing chocolate-eyed girl. 

"Duncan?" Kari asked surprised. It was rather uncanny that she happened to bump into him. At the rate she was running through the halls, she didn't even recognise the young prince. He looked rather different in normal clothes. For a moment there, she could almost put their rivalry aside and consider him a person. Then the memory of their kiss came back to Kari. She should have slapped him for doing that, however, she was too surprised. Somehow, he always managed to get past her defences and annoy her. Kari's fingers itched to slap him, but she knew that wasn't very politic. They needed the Asturian support in order to find the pendants. Another time, she would pay him back.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked rather rudely. He didn't expect to see her there so soon after the banquet. She would probably slap him, for his courage. As he looked down, he saw her stormy chocolate eyes and expected the worst. Somehow, she always managed to get past his barriers and bring out the worst in him.

"None of your business you insolent fool! Now let me pass!" she retorted bitterly. _"Damn it," Kari thought, "I didn't want to start this way!"_

"Right, of course." Duncan let go of her arm, and got out of her way. He didn't want to have anything to do with this little wench. He was right when he had called her that three years ago. She was nothing more.

Kari brushed past him madly, and started running through the halls again. Duncan looked after her worriedly. What could have brought the proud Fanelian princess all the way to Asturia? Well, he would find out later. For now, he was late for his sparring practice.

Kari entered the library fifteen painful minutes later. She knew that an encounter with Duncan would be impossible to avoid, but she really hoped that she wouldn't see him so soon. The memory of his short, but fiery kiss had been recalled in her mind again. Kari could feel her stomach turning upside down. _What's this nonsense? I'm on a mission here. I'm not supposed to think of some pathetic kiss that was a result of some stupid bet! My parents are all that matters!_ Kari pushed all thoughts of Duncan's disturbing kiss aside, and proceeded on searching for Lady Celena.

"Lady Celena! Lady Celena?" Kari called out loudly.

"Ssh, this is a library, not Town Square! Who calls for me?" a blonde skinny woman came out of nowhere.

"Lady Celena?" Kari inquired.

"Yes, that's me. Who calls?" the woman asked. She was wearing a simple black robe.

"My name is Yukari Fanel. I came here to ask a favour of you. Can we go talk somewhere private?" Kari asked.

"Sure, come this way girl." Celena led her to a small study, filled with candles. Kari could smell the strong scent of incense. "Take a seat." Celena pointed to a small table.

Kari sat down. "Thank you for taking this time to see me."

"No problem. What is it girl?" the woman asked.

"There's an evil woman back on Gaea. She has my mother, and has locked my father in his mind. As a price for their freedom, she wishes to get the remaining two tear-shaped pendants." Kari began.

"How does this involve me?" Celena asked.

"She gave me the third pendant as a guide to find the other two. When I asked it to show me who knows the location of the other two pendants, it showed me you." Kari explained.

"I don't know anything. Are you sure?" Celena asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. It was you. It showed me you as you are right now. The same skinny figure, same blond hair, same blue eyes. Then it showed me you when you were younger. You had same stature, only you were wearing a tiara, and had red eyes. Please help me!" Kari pleaded, taking the frail woman's hands in her own.

Celena was silent. She was studying the face of this teenager in front of her. The girl seemed desperate. How will she explain that it wasn't her she saw, but Dilandau? Celena saw her chocolate eyes sparkle with anticipation and hope. Did she dare let this girl down? Did she dare not help? For years now Dilandau had not surfaced in her, and Celena had learned to leave him alone when he did that. Sixteen years had passed since she and Dilandau had become one. He decided to let her live her life. Sometime they chatted, but most of the time, Dilandau was quiet. Almost as if he was meditating. Celena could feel that he had changed. He wasn't the cold killer she knew. He had become docile and friendly. It was a pity they were locked in the same body. Celena had never married. There was too much mystery surrounding her life, too much she didn't care to explain. She lived a quiet existence helping the poor. Sometimes, just sometimes she would let Dilandau take over her body. It was interesting to be the observer from within. It was a game Celena liked to play. However, Dilandau had disappeared over the last couple of years. Did she dare reawaken him? Celena knew the feelings and urges that awakened with him. She took another look at the girl in front of her. She could see that she was in a desperate situation. Celena didn't want to have the blood of her family, and the blood of many other innocents on her hands. They were already stained as they were.

"I'll do it." Celena informed Kari.

"Thank you very, very much!" Kari jumped up and hugged the woman.

"However, I need a day. I shall give you the answer tomorrow morning, is that ok?" Celena asked.

"That's fine, we were going to rest here until tomorrow anyway!" Kari jumped up, thanked the woman once more and then went in search of her brother. 

Celena looked after her, smiling bitterly. "I guess it's time for a change!" she whispered.

****

~~~~

Later that night, Kari was sitting outside on the veranda, looking at the stars.

"Peaceful night, isn't it?" A voice said behind her.

Kari jumped startled. In her reverie, she had not heard Duncan sneak up on her. "Duncan! Don't do that! You scared me!" she yelled breathing harshly. It had been quite a scare.

"Ooh, poor baby is scared now!" Duncan said bitterly. _"Damn it, why am I always so mean around her?"_ he asked himself.

"Shut up! What are you doing here? Came to annoy me some more?" Kari asked defensively. 

"No, I actually came out for some fresh air, but now I see that there's pollution everywhere." he snapped.

"Oh, well I guess I don't want to disturb your peace!" Kari said madly and got up.

"Ooh, the little pampered princess is running away!" Duncan said mockingly.

Kari turned around, thunder in her eyes. "Maybe if you'd stop being such a self centred egotistical jerk, you could see that life is not all about playing. Maybe if you'd stop looking in the mirror and admiring yourself you might see that there are others worth caring about. In this world there's more than yourself you jackass." She told him madly.

"I don't think you're the one to give me life lessons. You're an annoying spoiled brat. Why are you here? Your parents got tired of you?" Duncan asked taking a few steps towards her.

All of a sudden, Kari's hand came slashing down. "Don't you **dare** say anything about my parents!" She spun on her heels and left in a hurry.

Duncan was left there dumbfounded. She had slapped him. A mighty slap it was too. His cheek was throbbing like mad. Duncan was sure he had a bruise. _"Well, I guess I deserved that more or less. What is it about her that gets me so worked up and unable to think?"_ Duncan wondered furiously. He then went inside to get a cold compress for his cheek.

****

~~~~*~~~~

Celena was laying down on the bed, candles and incense surrounding her. She closed her eyes and wished herself into the depths of her mind. All of a sudden, she felt her descent stopping. Celena opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room. Taking a look around, Celena noticed a small desk, with some candles on it, and a bed in a corner.

"I've been waiting for you." The familiar voice came from a dark corner. Celena spun around and saw his figure contour out of the shadows.

"Dilandau, you know?" she asked.

"Yes, I know, and I shall tell you, for the sake of Gaea." He said and came out of the darkness. His figures had also matured with time. His red eyes were glowing warmly. Celena felt tingles run through her as she neared him. This always happened when they met. It was almost like, almost like they were magnetically drawn to each other.

"The sake of Gaea? What do you mean?" Celena asked.

"Evil has found us again. The pendants hold great power. You see, they were created by the Atlanteeans. Separately, they are pretty powerful, but when brought together, all three, the pink, the green and the blue pendant have immense power. They can shift time, and create new universes. It is very dangerous to bring them all together. Worlds can be wiped out, as if they never existed." Dillandau told her.

"I need to know where they are. Do you know?" Celena asked.

"Yes, as soon as they are found, they must be destroyed. Before Dornkirk died, he found the location of the blue and green. He was going to destroy them, but then Hitomi came to the Phantom Moon, and other priorities took over. They must be destroyed you hear?" Dilandau came up to Celena and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her thoroughly.

"Yes, please tell me where they are." She said weakly. His presence so close to her was sending shivers down her spine. Dilandau had a very weird effect on her. Although he was her alternate personality, he never shared his thoughts with her. However, Celena felt like she could always read them. What was wrong with her? This was all in her mind. However, the firmness of his body sent shivers down her spine.

"One of them is at Dragon's Nest, in Zaibach, and the other is in the Everglades." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Celena whispered hoarsely. All of a sudden, her whole throat went dry.

"You're welcome, my dear Celena." Dilandau said softly.

"Thanks." She said and prepared to depart, when Dillandau grabbed her hand, and drew her towards him. He took a deep breath, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Do come back on other occasions. I would love to talk to you some more." he told her softly.

Celena nodded bewildered, and left the room.

Back to reality, Lady Celena took a deep breath and awakened, deeply shaken by what had happened. However, she decided to put it out of her mind. "I know now," she whispered softly and then fell asleep from exhaustion.

Little did she know, that in her mind, a tall strong figure was watching her sleep, with loving eyes.

****

*Author's Note*

Hello, sorry it took me so long to post this, but I was on vacation. Now I'm back, and powered up. I hope you didn't find this too confusing and long. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and what I did with dilly. I have big plans for him. Heheh, I do hope you can see where I'm sorta going with this. Heheh. The action will start in the next chapter, and a lot more things are going to happen. Until then tho, please read and review this chapter. I really struggled to put out a really really really interesting one. I hope this was mysterious/interesting enough. I also struggled to make it more detailed and stuff, cuz I was reading my work, to refresh my memory, and the last 2 chapters sorta sucked! I really hope I made up for it with this one! What did you think? Please r&R it would mean the world to me to hear what you gots to say about this story!!! Don't worry, I'm hoping to post next chapter tomorrow late in the night! Until then, all the best to you, and I'm BACK AND BETTER THAN B4!!!!! Lol, now I need some suga! Cya on the other side! J 


	7. Necessary Partings

Chapter 7 ~ Necessary Partings ****

Chapter 7 ~ Necessary Partings

The breeze was slowly caressing the treetops on that early summer morning. In Fanelia, Yukari was sitting outside on the veranda. It was still pretty early in the morning, and the castle had not yet woken up. Yukari thought back to that fateful day when she came to Gaea. The pillar of light that embraced her. How she lifted off the ground, and watched her world become smaller and smaller. All of the sensations of that ride were burned in her mind. Yukari closed her eyes, and just let the wind brush past her red hair. She hoped Hitomi was all right wherever she was. Yukari had been secretly filled in by Merle as to what happened. She still couldn't believe it. Someone actually had kidnapped her best friend. Yukari sighed. There was nothing she could do, except conceal where the children had run of to. The council was furious and ready to kill them for their insolence. Yukari knew the best thing for her to do was to stay put, yet she couldn't help but wonder **who** was causing all this trouble.

"I see you're awake too." A masculine voice sounded close to her.

Yukari opened her eyes, and found herself staring into his deep blue eyes. "Allen, I didn't know you were here." She said surprised.

"Ever since the disappearance of Kari and Folken, I have been appointed provisory ruler of this country." He told her and sat down beside her.

"Oh, so you'll be staying here?" Yukari asked. _"What is wrong with me? Why do I care if he's staying or not?"_ Yukari silently wondered.

"Yes, I will be staying here until Van or Hitomi, or their children are found." Allen told her smiling warmly.

"Do you think they will ever be ok?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sure of it. No matter what happens, Van and Hitomi always manage to land on their feet. I'm sure their children will manage to. All we have to do in the meanwhile, is keep the council from finding them. I have a feeling that the fate of Gaea, once again rests in their hands."

"I see, well I'll try." Yukari whispered as she looked into the sky.

Allen sighed. "_What is it about this woman that makes me want to spend every possible minute of a day with her?"_

"It's so peaceful here on Gaea." Yukari said slowly.

"Yes, it's truly beautiful. Would you like a tour of the village?" Allen asked.

"Now?"

"Well, I was thinking more like after breakfast. I don't have any major issues to solve here, and I think no one would mind if I'm not present for a few hours. I'm sure Merle can take care of the council." He told her smiling.

"I would love that." Yukari smiled back. _"Is this a date?" _she asked herself.

"Then it's settled. After breakfast it is. Now let's go in. I'm sure the council and other royalty is waiting for us." Allen said and offered his arm to her for support. 

Yukari wrapped her small hand around his, and together they walked in the palace.

****

~~~~

In Asturia, Kari was pacing out in the halls like a caged lion. 

"When will Lady Celena give me her answer?" she wondered out loud.

"Sis, you can calm down for a second. She's probably not even up. It's still pretty early in the morning." Folken, who was resting down on the floor told her.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that I can't contain my worry any longer. What if that woman's tortured our mother by now?" Kari asked.

"I don't think that's in her interest. I think she wants the other two pendants, and is using our parents as a bargaining chip." Folken reasoned.

"Then why us? What do we have in common with the pendants?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing, maybe everything. She just probably attacked our family because it managed to save Gaea from destruction twice."

"I guess. I just want to get this over with. It seems we never get a break." Kari told him sadly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll manage." Folken assured her.

"I sure hope you're right." His sister told him.

"Well, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" a woman's voice exclaimed.

Both Kari and Folken sat up, and turned to face the woman.

"Lady Celena! Did you find out anything?" Kari asked excitedly.

"Calm down child! You're way to impulsive. Patience is a virtue." The woman told her.

"With all due respect Lady Celena, we do have a deadline. Can you help us?" Folken asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you might not have enough time. You see, I have found out quite a lot. The ancient Atlanteeans created 3 pendants. One blue, one green, and one pink. Together, the three tear-shaped pendants had the power to erase time and worlds. They could create universes at will, as well as destroy old ones." Lady Celena told them.

The hall suddenly became very silent, as the two teenagers realised what implications that brought. For the first time, it became clear to them why the other two pendants were so important. No wonder that woman wanted them. She could be a god if the pendants fell in her possession. 

"Where are the blue and green pendants?" Kari asked seriously.

"I don't know where each one is, but either the green or the blue are at Dragon's Nest, in Zaibach, or the Everglades." Celena told them.

"Thank you very much Lady Celena." Folken told her.

"I hope I've helped you. One more thing, the pendants must be destroyed at all costs. If they fall into the hands of others, they can destroy Gaea. Do you understand?" Celena asked them.

"Yes, we will be careful." Kari promised.

"Good, now go. There will be many perils on your journey. Here, I made you each two maps, guiding you to the location of the pendants. Please take care, and save our world." She told them, and handed them each a map.

After Lady Celena left, both Kari and Folken sat down, and opened the scrolls.

"It looks like I'm going to Dragon's Nest." She told her brother.

"Yeah, and I'm going to the Everglades." He said quietly. 

The moment they had both dreaded was there. In a few hours, they would have to separate, each going on their own path, in order to accomplish the quest at hand. Folken looked at his sister. She had a dark look on her face. 

"Kari, there's no way we can make it back in time to go together to both locations. You know as well as I that we have to go separately." Folken told her quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we should go pack then." She said sadly.

"Kari, look at me. No matter what, we're going to beat this! We can do it you hear me?" Folken said hugging his sister.

"I know, it's just that I don't want to go alone." Kari told him. _"You know as well as I that when we're together we make the best team. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't like it that she's purposely split us. I feel the darkness." _Kari told him mentally.

__

"I know, I feel it too, but there's nothing we can do. We've got to face this for the sake of Gaea, as well as for the sake of our parents! We've got to be strong! She's evil, but we can beat her!" Folken told her silently.

__

"You're right! As long as we don't give up, there's still a glimmer of hope!" Kari smiled, and hugged her brother tightly. "I'm going to miss you. Take care!" she told him.

"I'm going to miss you to. We might get to far apart to hear our thoughts, but I'll always be with you ya hear?" he told her joyously.

"Yeah, let's go pack now. Dryden agreed to give us two of his best horses and supplies. We should be able to leave in about an hour!" Kari told him.

The two siblings left the hall together. From the shadows, Lady Celena was watching carefully.

__

"You did the right thing." Dilandau said in her mind.

__

"I know, yet I still can't help thinking I've sent them to their death." Celena replied.

She closed her eyes, and wished herself in the depths of her mind again. This time, a garden appeared. Dilandau was sitting by a small waterfall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I promised you I'd come to talk, so here I am." She said smiling warmly.

"I didn't think you'd come." He told her honestly.

"Ah, I got bored of the outer world anyway. I had a free day, and I decided maybe I'd come spend it here with you. You are lonely sometimes aren't you?" She asked slowly.

"Not really. I watch you. You have most interesting memories." Dilandau told her.

"Hmm… do you want to take possession of my body for today? I don't mind." She told him.

Dilandau looked at her blue eyes. They were full of vitality and full of life. They sparkled in a way he never could quite comprehend. So different every time. Yet, no matter how full of life they were, he saw that there was something missing in them. They were full of longing, and beneath the clear lake laid an unseen shadow. She looked so beautiful as she sat there in silence looking at him. Over the years, Dilandau had learned care, humanity and compassion from Celena. She had taught him how to love life, and most of all how to love himself. Looking back at his years of power over her body, he saw how he had wasted them. Full of hate, full of rage, he had been an uncontrollable void of pain. Only now, when he had no body did he learn to treasure life. Oh how he wanted to go back, but no. Celena deserved her life. He could never ask her to give it up. She was happy as she was, and he was happy as long as she was happy. Dilandau looked at her somewhat tired eyes. So beautiful, with her hair hanging in that unruly way. He got closer to her, and placed his hand over hers. Celena looked up at him surprised. 

"Ssh," Dilandau pulled her in closer, and placed a soft kiss on her red lips. It tasted sweeter than honey, and the kiss deepened. Celena moaned in pleasure. When he finally grabbed hold of his senses, Dilandau broke the kiss. However, deep feelings had awakened inside him.

Celena looked up at him with surprise yet happiness written in her eyes. This personality of hers turned out to be most intriguing. She knew that Dilandau longed for a body. She could feel his internal turmoil, as he could feel hers. Yet for the first time in her life, Celena felt at peace. She felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and she snuggled closer to him. This might all be in her mind, but it felt pretty real to her. They sat there, with only the sound of the waterfall falling for hours. Being so close to him relaxed Celena. It was like all worries vanished when she was with him.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Dilandau said after a while.

"You didn't cause me pain, it wasn't your fault. You never chose this path. It was all Dornkirk." Celena told him slowly.

"Yes, but afterwards, all I wanted was power and revenge. I was a monster." Dilandau said, his voice quavering with emotion.

"You're not a monster any more." Celena whispered, and looked up at him.

Her blue gaze met his reddish one, and for the first time, Celena felt like she didn't know what he was thinking. Dilandau had changed much since they became one. As Celena looked up at him, for the first time did she realise that they were two different people locked in the same body.

"I never took the time to appreciate life." Dilandau got up and walked to a flower bush.

"You do now." Celena pointed out.

"What good does it do me?" Dillandau muttered. "I can't have what I want." Suddenly, he turned around, and handed her the most beautiful red rose. Celena gasped in surprise.

"I never took the time to listen to the birds sing. I never took the time to smell a flower." He said bitterly. _"I never took the time to love"_ he added silently.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Celena whispered.

"You already helped enough. You taught me to value life, you taught me that there's beauty inside everyone! You taught me to live!" Dillandau came up to her and took her in his arms, hugging her fiercely.

Celena never wanted to let go of him. She could feel his pain, his sorrow, but she could also feel his determination. Dilandau was more than she thought. Just the way he was holding her now, Celena wanted to help him. She really did, because whenever she was with him, her heart was at peace. She managed to find understanding, patience and compassion. All the things that were missing from her life. She let go of him deeply disturbed.

"I'll be back." She told him and vanished.

"I know, you always do. I could wait for you forever, dear Celena." Dilandau whispered.

****

~~~~

"Well, I guess this is good bye." Kari told her brother.

"For now anyway! We'll meet back here 3 days before the deadline you hear?" he told her.

"Yeah, I know." Kari said sadly.

Folken himself looked down on the ground. This was turning out to be harder than he thought. He couldn't bear looking at his sister. She looked so sad. Deep inside his heart, he knew he was sad also. She was his other half, and he felt empty without her. He knew that this separation would mean the death of their co-existence. After this, they will never be able to think alike, and proceed alike. Similarities will be visible, but they will never be as close. He knew that this was a sorrowful day for both of them.

Kari looked at her brother darkly. This was it. The moment she dreaded. Their separation. Individuality would take place, and never will they be as close. Kari knew that life had taken it's toll, and that even they were now to be moulded separately. It was indeed a sad day. She looked at her brother and for the last time, they shared the exact same thought. It was the way nature had to go, and they couldn't oppose it. They hugged for the last time, and them mounted their stallions. 

"Don't you dare look back you hear me?" Kari said, her voice breaking.

"Neither will you, understood?" Folken told her, his voice wavering.

"Deal, take care…brother!" Kari said.

"You too…sis." Folken told her.

With that, they parted, each going on their own path to get the pendants. Kari went to Dragon's Nest, and Folken went to the Everglades. One went south, and one went north. Forever opposing, yet still similar.

****

~~~~

The forest was thick and dense. Folken had a hard time making his way through. All of a sudden, a rustling sound came from above him. A few heartbeats later, a shady figure dropped from the tree, onto Folken's horse. Before he could defend himself, something metal hit him on the head. Folken fell into unconsciousness. The stranger guided his horse to a nearby cave, where it disappeared in the darkness. 

The sunset was outlining the country side nicely, it's golden rays covering the signs of the previous struggle.

****

*Author's Note*

Ok, I admit that capture scene sucked!!!!! I had no idea how else to do it. I thought it was time for a cliffhanger. Until I get the next chapter out, you're gonna be wondering who got Folken. Could it be the evil cackling B***? After all, she wanted to separate them. Or is it some other menace. Then if so, has he failed in getting the pendant??????????? Oh yeah, did you like what I did with dilly? It's really getting complicated now isn't it? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!! Your comments are always important to me. How's the story coming along? Got ne complaints or ne thing? I promise you, the next chapter will be just as interesting, and I promise to put in something about the cackling lady. This is already too long as it is. It was only meant to be a transition chapter, but I think I turned it into soemthing else!!!! Ne how please tell me what you thought of it!!!!!! thanks a lot!!!! =) 


	8. The Huntress

Chapter 8 ~ The Huntress ****

Chapter 8 ~ The Huntress

A few good hours had passed since Kari and Folken split up. It was now an early night, and Kari decided to make camp and rest. She looked around and discovered a small brook. Kari decided that she could make a fire, and catch some fish, thus saving her provisions for later on in the journey when she might need them. From her recollection of Gaean geography, Kari knew that Zaibach was now a deserted country. That meant that most of the regions were arid and unfertile. Food would be hard to find. She needed to conserve her food until the harshest of times. Some fish would be good. Kari only wished she had brought a fishing rod. However, she was an inventive person, and with the help of some string and a sturdy tree branch, she made her fishing rod. Afterwards, Kari brought up some dried tree leaves and wood, and started her fire. 

"Dinner will be ready as soon as I catch the fish." She muttered. Kari wished she had some company. She really didn't like travelling alone, and especially didn't like to be alone at night. Just as she was getting ready to stand up and check her catch, Kari heard a small crack behind her. _"Damnit, now I really wish I had some company."_ Kari thought. The woods were dangerous at night. A sound like that could be made by some wild animal, or by the raiders which often inhabited the woods. Dryden and Millerna insisted that each of them have an escort, but one of Kari's recent dreams forbade any kind of military intrusion. Kari also refused, because she was supposed to keep a low profile. An urgent letter from Merle told her that the council was doing everything they could to find Folken and her. Kari unsheathed her sword. The noise had stopped, but she was sure the predator was somewhere in the nearby bushes. Kari realised that it was aware that it had startled her, and now the woods were quiet again. When she had been 10, her brother had started his sword fighting training. Kari smiled thinking the tantrum she threw when they wouldn't let her join him. However, she had managed to persuade her mother and father, and Kari had learned right along side him. The yearly voyages into the wilderness had taught her a lot about herself and about nature. Kari was able to recognise between different kinds of predators. For now though, she just had to catch the one that was hunting her. From the corner of her eye, Kari caught the shining glimpse that indicated eyes. She had now pinpointed the location. Kari faked going to the river to check her catch. In fact, half way there she went into the woods and came up behind the predator. A darkly cloaked figure was spying behind the bush she had anticipated.

"Gotcha!" Kari whispered, and came up closer behind him.

The man turned around. Cloaked as he was, Kari couldn't distinguish any features. He reached for something under his cloak. Kari's only chance was to throw herself onto him, and prevent him from taking on the object. She did just that. With all her weight pressed on top of him, the man was immobilised. Kari struggled to reach for his throat. Maybe strangling him would knock him out. There was no time to reach for her sword. However, the man shifted, and threw Kari on her back, immobilising her hands. _"Oh no, what do I do now?" _Kari asked herself. Well, if she couldn't use her hands, she would use her feet. Kari kicked him hard in his stomach. The man grunted, but did not let go of her hands. Kari tried again, and this time she managed to free one hand. However, the man quickly grabbed her other and managed to roll over. By now, they were out of the bushes and into the camp site. Kari still struggled, with her free hand. She pulled his cloak deeper over his eyes, and tried to suffocate him, but the man proved to be stronger. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned down, arms legs and any other part of her body that could hurt him. Kari was gasping for air, since his whole weight was on her.

"Jesus, girl! You'd think that even after all these years you would calm down!" the man told her. His voice was masked by the cloak, but Kari felt like she knew him.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me, you brute!" Kari asked defiantly.

"Now, I think you should behave more respectfully towards me. After all, I do hold you prisoner." He told her chuckling.

"Not for long!" Kari told him breathing hoarsely. She made another attempt to get out of his grip. It only resulted in him pressing harder onto her. "Get off me! You're squishing my guts out!" she told him.

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't do that! If I let you go you're probably going to make an attempt at my life again, and this time I think it's going to be more than just a slap." He told her.

Kari looked at the cloaked face confused. The voice was sounding more and more familiar to her. Just then, it dawned on her. "Duncan! You idiot! Is that you?" she asked.

"Always so full of love, aren't we?" he asked her sardonically. 

"Duncan! Get off me!" Kari ordered.

"Nope. I want your promise for a truce first." He demanded, pressing his body harder on her.

"Ouch! You beast! You're hurting me! Get off!" Kari told him.

"Nope, who knows how you're going to hurt me this time! I want your promise first." He let his full weight on her.

"Ok, ok, I promise that I won't hurt you in any way. Please let me go now." Kari said.

"Hmm… I've learned not to trust you that easily. We need to seal this pact." Duncan told her and leaned closer to her. 

Kari could feel his regular heart beat as he was sitting on top of her, not allowing her the freedom of movement. She looked at his face, and surrounded by darkness as it was, she thought she saw him smile, and his beautiful blue eyes twinkle mischievously. Somehow Kari couldn't help but feel that she had lost this fight from the beginning. What was it with Duncan that made her go crazy. There was not a moment that passed between the two of them that Kari didn't want to slap him. Yet, she also felt that she could trust him. Kari didn't know what to think about the dark haired boy that always managed to get on her nerves. She knew something for sure, she wanted him **off** of her! Then it happened again. She didn't know how, but his lips were against hers once again. Kari could feel their softness, and it was almost like she lost herself in it. When she came back to her senses, there was nothing more. That was just a small peck on the lips, yet Kari felt how her stomach was churning. What was wrong with her? Duncan had always been her arch enemy, this was just his way of taunting her!

"There, that's a pact now." He told her and got off, allowing her to move.

Kari looked at him darkly. "What do you want Duncan? I don't have time to fight with you every time we meet!" she told him.

"I know. First of all, I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to say that about your parents the other night." He told her sincerely.'

Kari raised an eyebrow. What kind of game was he playing? "What do you want. Why are you here?" she asked him boldly.

"Well, I got bored of hanging around the palace, and decided I needed an adventure. Yours seems interesting enough." He told her.

"Duncan, what I'm doing is not play. I don't need a companion that doesn't understand the gravity of the situation! I have to make it back to Asturia in two weeks. I don't need you around!" she told him.

"On the contrary! I think you do. Listen, I didn't come here just for the fun of it. I really want to help you find the pendant at Dragon's Nest and beat that wench so you can get your mother back. I think I can be of help. I have some connections that might provide us with food and a decent bed. All I want to do is help you." He told her.

"Right, ever since when did you become such a good Samaritan?" Kari asked.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn! I thought that you might be happy of company on this journey." He told her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like going alone, but I have to. I **would **enjoy company on this journey. Just not yours." She told him.

"Why not mine?" Duncan asked getting infuriated.'

"Because your always comes with a price. I'd rather go alone than compromise this because of you. To you it's a game. To me it's more!" she told him.

"Oh, I see. You regard me as a self centred egotistical jerk! How about you put your prejudices aside for one second, and try to imagine me like a person!" he snapped.

"I've tried, it doesn't work!" she fired back.

"Kari, look, I want to help. I realise you dislike me, but I thought that maybe, we could be friends. Could you just put all your caution aside and take a blind leap of faith?" Duncan asked.

"How will I know that this is not some stupid joke you're playing on me?" Kari asked.

"Are you really that blind? Don't you think I realise the fate of Gaea is in you and Folken's hands? I wouldn't joke about something like that Kari!" Duncan exclaimed.

"So you're in it just for the fame!" Kari acused.

"No! All I want to do is offer some company and maybe some help. I came here with an offering of peace. Maybe we could put our rivalry aside. I'm tired of fighting with you, but I guess you can't see past that. I'll go now." Duncan told her and turned around, heading for the woods.

"Wait, don't go. I guess I am too stubborn, and I would enjoy company on this journey. You can stay." Kari suddenly told him.

Duncan turned around. You could read pure delight on his features. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." Kari smiled for the first time at him. It was a smile Duncan found warming and relaxing. Maybe this friendship with her would be a good thing after all.

****

~~~~~

Folken woke up in a dark cage. A small fire was cackling beside him. He groaned and tried to sit up, however, his headache aggravated. Out of precaution, he laid back down. _"Where am I? What happened to me? Who knocked me out?"_ Folken asked himself. He had a splitting head ache and could barely figure out anything. Through all the pain, Folken heard some steps outside the cave he was in. Mustering all his strength, he got up and took his sword. He took a few clumsy steps and felt the need to sit back down. However, he was in danger and needed protection. The intruder was like nothing Folken imagined. It was actually a girl. She looked about his age, and was carrying a few fruits. Folken took a look at her. She had a slim athletic body, and she was pretty tall. She was dressed in a red shirt and some black pants. However, that was not what was special and intriguing about the girl. She had the most beautiful red hair. It was long and straight, and allowed to flow freely down her shoulders, down to her mid back. Folken was taken aback by the simple beauty of the girl. He looked at her and tried to concentrate, but his headache was getting worse.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Ssh, come sit down. I will explain everything when you feel better." The girl told him and guided him back towards the fire. She then gave him one of the fruits to eat.

"What is this?" Folken asked weakly.

"It will make you better. It will get rid of your head ache. I'm afraid I hit you kind of hard when I attacked you." She told him.

Folken bit into the fruit, his head spinning in circled. "I have a splitting head ache!" he muttered. However, a few minutes later the fruit was taking effect. His head cleared up, and he was able to concentrate. He looked again at the girl in front of him. She was biting into a fruit herself. Aside from her hair, Folken noticed her eyes. They were truly amazing. Grey. He had never seen eyes like hers.

"Damn you hit hard!" he said bringing his hand to the bump on his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. You see, I got a message that the leader of a raider band was passing through here. I wanted to catch him so I could get back something that belonged to me." She told him.

"How do you know I'm not that leader?" Folken asked.

"You don't have the tattoo, and plus, I searched your stuff. You don't have it." she told him.

"Have what?" Folken inquired.

"You're a little too curious boy. I can't tell you everything. After all I don't know who you are, or where you're from, or what are you doing on this path." She told him.

"Well, I'm just a mere traveler. And you do owe me some answers. After all, you almost killed me, and now delayed me from my mission." Folken told her seriously.

"You delayed me! Now I have to go all they way to the raider camp to retrieve what was stolen from me!" she told him.

"And I will have to rush my horse to get to my destination!" Folken fired back.

They both began to laugh. "It looks like we both lost from this encounter!" the girl told him.

"Well, it was dark and I was planning to stop anyway, but now I have a huge head ache!" Folken told her smiling.

"I'm sorry, by the way, what's your name? You seem friendly enough." The girl told him.

"Folken. What's yours?" he asked.

"Ghanima. Folken, that's all?" she asked him.

"Folken for now. That's all anyone needs to know." he told her. "Ghanima is a very unusual name you know." he told her.

"Yes, but people usually call me Ghani." Ghanima told him.

"Where are you from?" Folken asked.

"You're not the only one that has secrets Folken. Since this is just a brief encounter, I don't think I can trust you with that." Ghanima told him.

"Ok, you have a point. Then I guess where are you headed?" he asked.

"Well, I'm headed to the nearest village. I need to get supplies for my horse, and then I'm going to go after the raiders, you?" she asked.

"Same place, only I'm heading for the Everglades after that." He told her.

"They're a dangerous place. Are you planning on getting a guide?" she asked.

"No, I think I can manage." Folken confessed.

"Don't be too over-confident. Many other people older than you died in the Everglades." She told him.

"I have to go there. I'm on a mission." Folken told her.

"I see, well good luck to you." Ghanima told him.

"I only know one route to the nearest village. Do you know another?" Folken asked.

"Yeah, I know a short cut. Why?" Ghanima asked.

"Well, I've lost rather precious time getting knocked out by you. Maybe you could do me a favour and take me there on your own path?" Folken asked smiling.

"Well, I **do** need to make it up to you. After all, I did attack you. I guess." She said a little unsure of herself.

"I could pay you if you wanted." Folken offered.

"No, I'll do you a favour. Who knows. Maybe later on I'll be in need of one." Ghanima smiled.

"Well, it's late, and I think I'm going to go to bed. Should we stand watch?" Folken asked.

"No, this region is safe. No one dares enter my lair." She told him.

"Your lair? Are you like a huntress or something?" Folken asked.

Ghanima was silent. He guessed he had touched a weak spot. Not wanting to embarrass her, Folken was silent and closed his eyes. It had been a most interesting day. He hoped his sister made a better progress. He couldn't feel her any more, and felt how a part of him was missing. But then again, his encounter with the mysterious Ghanima almost made up for it. With that, Folken slipped in the realm of dreams.

****

~~~~

"Curses!!! That blasted woman! How did she meet up with him! This complicates everything! They must be separated! That fool doesn't know how his odds of getting the pendant grow! No, this must be a journey from which he must not return! Curses! The pieces of the fate alteration engine don't work! I must try something else!" the woman screamed in her cave.

"Oh, your plans are foiled again, how sad!" Hitomi said sarcastically from her cage.

"You, shut up, or else you will pay dearly!" the woman told her.

"You won't dare hurt me, or else your hope at getting the pendants is gone! So you're going to have to put up with me, you lazy wench!" Hitomi smiled victoriously.

"I don't have to put up with any one. One more peep out of you and I will cut off your food for the whole month." She threatened.

"Good ridden! I'd rather starve than eat the slop you feed me!" Hitomi told her.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me!" the woman told her menacingly.

"And who're you? You don't even have a name!" Hitomi pointed out.

"My dear queen, my name is Lucilla, and I would appreciated it if you shut up. I'm trying to think!" Lucilla yelled.

"I never realised you undergo that sophisticated process." Hitomi told her sarcastically.

"You bug. Soon, I will be rid of you." Lucilla told her and left in digust.

Hitomi stood up smiling broadly. She had won that battle. Maybe, just maybe, if irritated enough Lucilla would tell her what she was planning to do with the three pendants once she had them. _"Oh Van, hold on, we'll help you!" _Hitomi thought as she felt his presence weaken. Hitomi closed her eyes, and wished herself closer to Van. He needed all the help he could get.

****

*Author's Note*

Here's chatper 8. I hope you like it. comments are always appreciated. I hope you liked what I did with everybody. For all of those who were asking for duncan, well, there he is!!! Happy now?


	9. Desire

Chapter 9 ~ Desire ****

Chapter 9 ~ Desire

It had been three days since Folken and Kari went on their quest. Yukari was once again sitting outside enjoying the air. _"I wonder how they're doing? I hope Hitomi's not harmed in any way. Oh, I wish we could help."_ Yukari thought.

"Hey there, still worrying about the children?" Allen came up behind her.

"I just hope they aren't harmed. I'm thinking that this was a mission for us, since we're adults." Yukari said turning to face him.

"Well, no. That woman specified that only they may go on that quest. We have to respect that." Allen argued.

"Yeah, I understand that, but shouldn't we be helping them somehow?" Yukari asked.

"We shall. I suspect that the woman isn't planning on returning Hitomi safely. We're going to meet them in Asturia, as soon as they get the pendants." Allen told her.

Yukari smiled. "I'm sure we'll kick her butt." She said confidently.

"Yeah, we shall. After all, we have to rescue our friends." Allen chuckled. Yukari was like a coloured rainbow. Always showing a different side.

Yukari looked up at him. Ever since he had come to the palace she had been looking forward to each day. She just loved being with her. Yukari guessed that Allen had a stormy part. It didn't matter to her. After all, her own wasn't much cleaner. But there was something about him that just made her want to be with him every moment of every day.

"Do you want to take a walk? I'm sure you haven't seen the back part of these gardens." He suggested.

"Sure, I just love it here on Gaea." Yukari confessed.

"Yeah, too bad you happened to come right in the middle of a new conflict. Maybe after it's over, I could show you around?" he asked.

"I would love to. I'm not in any hurry to go back to Earth." 

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Allen asked.

"It's no problem really. You see, my son and my husband died in a car crash. There's nothing left for me there." She told him simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was sure that a lady as pretty as you would have a happy life by now." Allen said smiling.

"It just doesn't work that way. If you don't mind me asking. How come you're not married?" Yukari asked, satisfying one of her own personal questions.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that I was in love once, but the fates decided we weren't meant to be." Allen said sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's awful the way fate works isn't it?" 

"Yeah, ever since then, I thought I loved another girl, but it turned out she didn't love me. I decided to stop trying." He told her.

"You should never give up. Maybe the right person just hasn't showed up for you." Yukari smiled sadly.

"I guess." Allen came up behind her and put his hand on her waist. Yukari looked up at him. His eyes looked so charming. 

All of a sudden, Allen leaned down towards her. In a few heart beats, Yukari found herself passionately kissing Allen. It was a very sweet kiss, and it awakened all the passion locked inside Yukari. She wrapped her hands in his hair, pressing harder against him. When the kiss finally ended, due to the lack of air, Yukari leaned dreamily against Allen. 

"Oh Amano, that was great." She whispered dreamily. All of a sudden, her eyes widened. She had just **not** said _that_ out loud. Allen's body stiffened. 

"I should have known you're all alike!" he swore and turned around, leaving her sight immediately.

"Allen, wait, I need to explain myself!" Yukari called after him. "Shit, great job Yukari, look what you did!" she muttered to herself.

****

~~~~

(In Asturia)

Celena was sitting outside in the gardens. Watching the morning unravel always relaxed her. Unfortunately, this was not her day. She couldn't do anything to get her mind off her problem. Dilandau. He was constantly on her mind (A/N: pardon the pun). What could Celena do to help him? She felt his internal turmoil, and the longing he had to get out, be free. Yet, whenever she offered him the privilege of her body, he always said no. There was something strange about him. Celena felt the change in him. Dilandau had become human. She still remembered the day in the Mystic Valley when they became one. When she finally understood his pain. That was when she gave him more. She gave him the privilege of learning how to be human. Unfortunately, he had learned too well. The pain of not being able to own a physical body was eating him away. Celena could feel his pain, as if it were hers. Over the last few days, their connection had strengthened even more. Especially since they shared that kiss. The memory of the kiss still disturbed Celena when she thought about it. It didn't disturb her, it actually frightened her. That kiss had felt so right, she longed to have more. But, how could that be possible. It was all in her mind, yet Celena could remember everything about it. The sound of the waterfall, the rustling of the wind. Dilandau's smell, his heart beat. The way he looked at her, with that protective reddish glare. How it had sent shivers of pleasure up her spine when he had kissed her. The way she had hugged him afterwards. It was like she never wanted to let go of him. It was all burned in Celena's mind. Buried in the deepest corner, where no one but she would find it. Ever since that kiss, Celena had not gone back, although hey being ached to return to him. To share a few moments of her existence with him; to soothe his pain. Finally, not being able to resist it any further, she closed her eyes, and wished herself where Dilandau was. 

"You came back!" he said from behind her.

"Yeah, I told you I'll be back." Celena smiled at Dilandau.

"I'm glad you did." Dilandau came closer to her. She looked so breathtaking. He wished he could tell her that, and many other things, but, it was useless. He was just an alternate personality, he could never be more. A bitter smile crept up to his lips.

"Dilandau, if there was a way for us to separate again, would you do it?" Celena asked.

"You mean safely. Not like what Motaro did right?" he asked.

"Yes, safely. You could live what's left of your life to your fullest potential, as a different person. You wouldn't be stuck in my body any longer." Celena told him.

"Well, I guess, but only, **only **if I don't hurt you in any way." Dilandau stressed.

"I think I might know a way." Celena informed him.

"I know I'm nothing but an alternate personality, but please be careful. It's not worth it if it's dangerous." Dilandau said.

"You're more than an alternate personality. You're a person. I'm going to free you, you hear me?" Celena stressed.

"Thank you." Dilandau whispered.

"No problem. You deserve a life." Celena said and went up to him and hugged him. She felt sorry for Dilandau. He finally realised how important life was, and now deserved a life of his own. She had an idea of how to give it back to him.

"Please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." He told her gently.

"I will. I'm going to go prepare for our journey now. Take care." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"It's you who should take care." Dilandau said.

Celena smiled, and wished herself back to reality. She knew who could help her. Sixteen years before, Lady Eunice of the High Order helped her and Dilandau become one. Maybe she could help separate them. The problem was that the High Order had gone into hiding shortly after the second Destiny War. However, they were probably in contact with the sisters she had stayed with for eight years. Celena stood up, and went to pack her bags. She would do anything in her power to help Dilandau. She smiled, thinking that she would enjoy a talk to him face to face.

****

~~~~

"Winds of fate, abate your course! Change the goings of the raider leader! Make him rest in Tarrin Village!" Lucilla whispered above her cauldron.

****

*Author's Note*

Sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm merely setting things up for the chain of events that will follow. I promise you, next chapter will be full of surprises. I will start doing a chapter for Kari's adventure, and a chapter for Folken, cuz if I split the chapter into 2 parts, it will be WAY too long. So please bear with me. The adventure is only beginning. Hehehe, you shall see what Lucilla has in mind very VERY soon! Hehe, but then again, maybe not! Hehe, I'm evil for prolonging the action like this, but I only want you to have all the facts, so you can sorta see where I'm going!!! Oh well, cya next chapter!!! By the way, that's going to be Kari's adventure!!! Just so you know!!! hehe, if you could only see where I'm going ***evil grin*** By the way, to all those interested, I've edited Twisted Fates. The format, and fluency are improved, in the first 8 chapters. I changed some stuff, although it's mostly the same. I explained a few things better. But ne ways!! Cya next chapter!!!!!!


	10. Caleb

Chapter 10 ~ Caleb ****

Chapter 10 ~ Caleb

It had been a week, present day included, since Kari and Duncan had travelled towards Dragon's Nest. The landscape had changed from lush forest vegetation, to deserted arid areas, and now to scarce vegetation. Kari and Duncan were travelling up a hill. It was actually a small mountain worn down from winds and rain. On one side, there was a steep ditch, thus they were carefully following the path cut out in the hill. It was the first day since their trip when they could see the real mountains. The grey giants looked like ice cream cones with their snowy tops. Kari smiled, thinking how much she enjoyed to eat vanilla ice cream when she went to the Phantom Moon. She favoured vanilla, while her brother favoured chocolate. Kari smiled sadly thinking how much fun they had with their mother at the amusement parks, and in all other places she took them. Her mother, Kari never realised before how she took her for granted. Every day of her life, she had woken up to her mother being there. Kari had never stopped to thank her for taking care of her, or for just being there. It was only now that she realised how much her mother meant to her. She had always been there to soothe her and show her the way. Over the past week, Kari had woken up alone. Not even her brother was there to help her. All alone, Kari felt disoriented, and lost, even though she didn't show it. She was grateful for Duncan's company. He had indeed kept to his word and they had not fought, except when they occasionally scraped shields on interpretation of concepts. He was indeed a nice person, although he didn't care to show it much.

"A golden piece for your thoughts." Duncan asked mischievously. They had travelled most of the morning in silence, and that was his way of making conversation.

Kari blushed, thinking that he had caught her thinking of him. "Umm… nothing important." She stammered.

"Oh, so that's why you were smiling." He asked grinning.

Kari blushed even more. "No, I was thinking that it would take us about two more days to recover the pendant." She lied.

"That long? Won't we be late to our deadline?" Duncan asked.

"Not really. Folken and I agreed on a two week and a half journey. That way, we gave each other one week and a half for the unexpected. No matter what, we will be on time." Kari explained.

"Oh I see. Well, in any case. About a day from our last camping spot, there's a village. We can rest there before we begin our journey up the mountain." Duncan informed her.

"Boy, am I glad to hear that! A hot meal, and a soft bed sound very appealing at the moment."

"I know what you mean. My father and I traded a bit with them about six months ago." Duncan told her.

"What did you trade with them?" Kari asked surprised that trade was happening even in this forsaken place.

"Well, mostly we traded technology, but we also bought some energists. They had a few on sale, since a heard of dragons attacked their village about a year back." Duncan explained.

"There's still dragons in those mountains?" Kari asked surprised. Dragons were very rare in Gaea. Almost extinct, they hid deep in the mountains, or in dark caves. They rarely attacked villages any more. That's why the price for energists was so high. Most of the dragon graveyards had been dug up, and some smaller countries were left without any energists. There was a high demand on the market, but very little supply.

"Some, but they don't come out of the mountains unless they're hungry…" Duncan was about to say something else, when a muffled thump shook the earth.

"What was that?" Kari asked alarmed.

"I don't know. It could have been an earthquake. Let's get out of here!" Duncan motioned his horse to gallop.

Kari followed him. "Do you think it might be a dragon?" she asked him as they were galloping.

"For our sakes, let's hope it's not.' Duncan answered.

"I know. How much longer until the village?" Kari asked.

"I can't approximate well without a map. Probably a few hours!"

"Well, let's hurry!" Kari told him. Indeed, the thumping was getting closer. Kari could feel her horse tense up under her. All of a sudden, a thump was heard right behind them. Kari looked around, and what she discovered, horrified her.

"Oh no! Duncan! We're in **big** trouble!" she told him.

"What are you talking, and why have you stopped! Come on, it might be an earthquake!" Duncan told her, not looking back.

"Umm… Duncan, it's not an earthquake, and I would suggest you stop moving. Turn around!" Kari told him.

Duncan turned around and gasped. A few meters back, stood a dragon. The beast was watching them carefully, with its big yellow eyes. The beast was not big, Duncan guessed it wasn't more than 30 years old. However, it was impressing. Its grey scaly body was shinning in the sunlight, and its bluish wings were majestic. It looked nothing like Duncan imagined. However, it was dangerous, and he was sure that at any sudden move it would kill them.

"Duncan, what do we do?" Kari asked. You could feel the fear in her voice.

"Well, for now it's only appreciating what kind of enemy we are. Maybe if we stay still, it will go away." Duncan suggested.

"Pretty slim chance. If I'm not mistaken, this is one of the very rare Blue Flyer Dragons. You know what this means? We stand no fighting chance, since it's very fast on land, and even faster on air!" Kari told him.

"Like we could fly anyway! But you're right. It looks like a Blue Flyer. This guy doesn't give up once it selects it's prey. So don't piss him off." Duncan teased.

"Duncan! This is no time for jokes! You do realise that we need a distraction or something, or else we have no chance of getting out of here!" she told him. 

"I have no idea what we could do." He confessed.

"I don't know either! This is very bad! You were ahead of me, did you happen to see beyond that curve in the path?" Kari asked.

"Sort of. I saw some boulders!" Duncan told her.

"I don't know what we can do. I think we stand a better fighting chance on foot. Our horses are very scared. I can feel mine trembling." Kari told him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We need a distraction. Do you have anything that could distract it?" Duncan asks.

"Well, I don't know. What distracts a dragon?"

Just then, a rumbling noise came from behind the dragon. The beast turned around for a second, to see the threat behind him.

"Now, run!" Duncan told Kari. They directed their horses on the path, and ran away since the dragon was distracted. The made it past the curve, when a roar of furry came from behind him.

"Damn, that's one angry dragon." Kari observed.

"C'mon! Get off your horse, we can hide them behind the boulders. You were right when you said we're more mobile on foot, so now, we must set a trap for the dragon. It will come after us." Duncan instructed her.

Kari nodded in agreement. They stashed their horses and provisions behind the boulders and unsheathed their swords. 

"Up this way. There's a small path here, we can climb up and maybe ambush it." Kari instructed.

They climbed up just in time. The dragon was angrily making his way on the path. Duncan pulled Kari down to the ground. "Maybe it won't see us here." He whispered.

"What about our horses and provisions?" Kari asked.

"Those are expendable. We are not. We can make it on foot to the village, where we could buy the necessary stuff." 

"How? All my money's in my pack." Kari told him.

"Not anymore. I suspected something like this might happen, and I took it when you were looking for the dragon." Duncan confessed.

"You little thief! Thank you. What do we do about big blue over there?" Kari asked.

"Maybe it will get full after it eats our horses."

"Fat chance, I think it was after us, not our poor animals."

Indeed, Kari was right. The dragon huffed and puffed, smelling the surroundings. His ears twitched nervously. Soon, he caught the scent of the two fugitives. He breathed some rings of smoke, as he raised his head to spot their hiding place.

"It looks like luck's not on our side today." Duncan whispered.

"You think it's seen us?" Kari asked.

"Either seen, or smelt us. We're going to have to fight. This guy's smarter than he looks." With that, Duncan left the hiding place. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He called out.

The dragon snorted angrily. Kari could see that he was building up his fire inside him. She hoped Duncan knew what he was doing. In any case, she stood by, prepared to help him.

"Hey, you! Over here!" Duncan called. 

More steam came out the dragon's nose. He fired a long river of hot flames at Duncan. Kari gasped, thinking how reckless he was, when she saw that the spot where he used to be was empty.

"Ha, you stink! Such poor aim for a dragon!" she head Duncan's voice, but it was coming from behind the beast. She looked better, and saw that he was near the tail. _"Oh no, tail whips are the worst! He better watch out!"_ Kari thought.

"Duncan! Watch out for his tail!" Kari called out. It was too late. With a healthy and powerful stroke of his tail, the dragon threw Duncan into the hillside. He slowly crumpled to the ground. 

Kari jumped out of the bushes. She couldn't let the dragon eat Duncan, no matter how rotten he was to her before. She quickly made her way to the beast, and slashed his tail. (the dragon had turned around to take care of Duncan) When the beast saw himself attacked from the back again, he let out a tremendous roar of pain. He spun around, only to see that no one was there. Kari was behind him, and applied another painful blow to his tail. The beast screamed again. Kari took a glance behind her. Duncan was unconscious, and you could see traces of blood around him. She just hoped it was the dragon's blood. Kari reverted her attention to the imminent threat. The dragon faced her now, and the two were staring at each other. Kari could see the beast was getting ready to torch her. All of a sudden, a net came out of nowhere and wrapped around the dragon's neck and head tightly. The beast let out another horrible roar, and tried to rid himself of the net. However, his struggle was for nothing, since the net was wrapped so tightly around him. Kari didn't know where it came from, but she was glad of it. Gathering up her wits, she charged the dragon and sunk her sword deep into his chest. Rivers of blue blood came pouring out. Kari jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get splashed. The beast screamed, and struggled some more, but the blow had been fatal. With a last struggle of the tail, he fell to the ground. 

Breathing deeply, Kari made her way to Duncan. She kneeled down beside him. "Duncan, Duncan, are you ok?" she asked.

He didn't move. 

"Duncan, please wake up!" Kari said shaking him. She felt for a pulse, and found a faintly beating one. "Please, please don't die on me." She pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Duncan groaned. The dragon's fierce blown had shook his brains. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a blurry picture. Someone was kneeling over him, trying to revive him. The picture cleared up, and he saw Kari's dusty face. He could see the tears glimmering in her eyes. _"Is she crying for me?"_ he asked himself. He struggled to open his eyes more.

"Duncan, Duncan, please wake up." He heard Kari say. There was fear in her voice. _"Does she care about me?"_ he wondered.

He groaned. "I'm all right." He managed to say.

"Oh, I was so afraid you'd died!" Kari said and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. Duncan found himself hugging her. It was quite a nice feeling to hug her. He found himself blushing a little. Kari helped him stand up, and they found a band of curious strangers looking at them.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Just two travellers, we're looking for the village of Blue Dragon." Duncan said weakly.

"You were pretty brave to slay that dragon all by yourselves." The man said. "You were also foolish. You should know that the Blue Flyer once enraged does not give up until it destroys its prey."

"We know. Unfortunately, we had no way out. It found us rather tasty. Could you direct us to the village?" Kari asked.

"Sure, we're actually the dragon slayers that protect Blue Dragon Village. We were on this beast's trail, but it appears as though you will get the energist. After all, you did slay it." the man said.

"Not without your help. I do suspect that the net is yours." Kari told them.

"Yes, but you did the hard part. We shall take care of your friend, while you recover the energist and your sword." The man told her.

Kari smiled sympathetically. He didn't look older than 17, and he had nice chestnut hair. The man looked friendly enough, but she knew not to be fooled by appearances. However, an inside feeling told her he was nice and would offer help. She stepped to the carcass, and removed the sword. It was soiled by the dragon's blood. Kari then made an incision in its chest, and took out the energist. To her surprise, it was blue, like the dragon's wings.

"Wow, I thought all of them were pink." She said.

"No, the hearts belonging to Blue Flyers are always blue. By the way, you never told us your name." He said.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Kari, and that's Duncan." She told him.

"I'm Caleb, and those are Raleh, Mar, and Soren." He said indicating the other three members of his team.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kari said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Raleh asked.

"We're on a quest to go to Dragon's Nest." Kari told them.

"What for, it's been abandoned for ages." Caleb said.

Kari hesitated. Should she tell them the truth? She decided against them. "We just want to look around." She told him.

"Whatever, let's head back to the village. We should make it there by dark. The festivity's on at night time." Caleb told her.

Duncan and Kari followed the four strangers. They were a merry bunch, that made them feel at home. Kari put her energist in her pack. It might be useful later.

****

~~~~

Later that night, Kari and Duncan were invited to join in the festivities. The people of Blue Dragon's Village were a merry bunch. Kari and Duncan had told their story, and they offered them a guide first thing the next morning. They said that the journey to Dragon's Nest was full of perils. It was quite late in the night, and Kari was sitting by the fire sipping her drink. Music was in the air, and she spied Duncan dancing with one of the local girls. Somehow, Kari was annoyed by that. He wouldn't dance with her, but he'd dance with anyone else. She felt hurt in her pride, and she just didn't like it deep inside. Kari pushed those feelings aside. It didn't matter, not like she cared or anything. Kari smiled, as the Caleb came to talk to her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked smiling warmly.

"Oh, nothing, I was just enjoying the music. This is quite a party you have here!" she told him.

"I know. It's our annual summer party. I'm glad you happened to drop by, would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure, this is very beautiful music." Kari told him, and got up.

Caleb took her hand, and guided her on the dance floor. There, he put his hands on her wait, and swung her to the music. Kari could feel herself blushing. This was the intimate way teenagers who were interested in each other danced. Did this mean that Caleb was interested in her?

"I think you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Kari said. She could feel herself blushing like mad. _"He is interested in me, and I must say, I rather like him."_ She thought. Somehow, there was a little voice inside her head telling her not to get swept off her feet. This wasn't right, her soul screamed, but Kari chose to ignore it.

The music was breathtaking, and the singer was wonderful. Kari was lost in the wonderful words. They echoed sweetly in her mind, finding a place where she could keep them forever

__

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To became the fated ones

Through the hour glass I saw you

In time you slipped away,

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today, I am unafraid

Caleb pulled Kari off the dance floor. She followed him hesitantly. _"What's going to happen now?" _she wondered. 

Duncan watched Kari and that Caleb person disappear. He quickly muttered an apology and left the girl whom he was dancing with. She didn't like that Caleb person, and didn't want Kari to get hurt. Her parents would probably kill him if he didn't take care of her. Duncan knew that Kari was capable of defending herself, after all, she had put up quite a fight when he barged on her. He didn't know it, but it was actually curiosity that was eating away at her. He saw the way Caleb look at her, and Duncan didn't like it. Of course it would have taken him a millenium to admit that, but deep down inside he didn't like it. So, he stayed in the shadow, slowly following the two figures. 

"Kari, I, I don't know how, I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known you before." Duncan felt Caleb say.

"It's interesting, I feel something like that too." Kari told him.

"Then you know how right this feels." Caleb said and leaned over. 

Soon, his lips touched Kari's. Before she could catch herself, her impulses were acting for her. She was actually responding to Caleb's kiss. However, deep inside Kari, there was a voice screaming how wrong that kiss was. She could feel it herself, and all of a sudden found herself disgusted by the boy in front of her. He was nothing but a player. He didn't truly like her, all he wanted was to kiss her. Just because she was a pretty face. Kari could feel his true feelings for her. It was nothing more that just a weak desire. Kari pushed Caleb off of her, thus breaking the kiss.

"As much as I'd love to stay, it's night, and we really must be going tomorrow. Good night." She said calmly, yet a little coldly.

"But Kari, I could show you so much more." Caleb said.

She smiled bitterly, not showing the disgust she had for him. They needed that guide, and she didn't want to blow it. "I really must be going," she told him.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Caleb said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kari turned around and left, not glancing back behind her. She was glad to be rid of Caleb, yet she still valued that experience. It just showed her how a kiss could be when there were no other feelings involved but desire. She went to her room, and went to bed, when she realised that she had not seen Duncan between the partying people. She smiled, thinking he probably took that girl into a similar place as Caleb. Somehow, that thought still bothered her, but she closed her eyes and went to bed.

From the shadows, Duncan saw the whole scene between Caleb and Kari. He suddenly developed a distrust and disgust for the boy. He was just a player. Duncan had seen that. He suddenly wondered if Kari knew. She probably didn't. After that kiss, she seemed a little bewildered. She frowned, thinking that Kari must be in love with that boy. What was it about the players that attracted everyone to them. In any case, he felt guilty for spying on her. This was a moment he wished he had not stumbled upon. However, maybe he could warn Kari about Caleb in time. On second thought, what did he care? She was just a foolish girl, who would probably account his good intentions for jealousy. _"No, I'm definitely **not** jealous of Caleb. He could have her. All she's ever been is just trouble."_ Duncan thought. Somehow, in the darkest corner of his mind, he knew he didn't truly mean that. He made his way out of the gardens, and headed for his room. This adventure would be over soon, and then he could be rid of the chocolate eyed girl that was on his mind so much. He now knew that her concern for him was purely coincidental. She would have been concerned about anyone harmed by a dragon. Duncan didn't know why, but that hurt him. However, he decided to put his feelings aside. _"Who gives a damn about her?" _he thought and fell asleep.

****

*Author's Note*

I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked! Especially the dragon battle. I really didn't know how to make it. seriously, I hope it wasn't too corny or something. I hope you've liked this chapter, and see, I kept my promise, that is adventure!!!!!! So there! Please tell me what you thought of it!!! I really want to know! heheh, isn't it sweet what I did with Kari and Duncan? Don't worry, remember, the deeper the pain, the sweeter the make up. Ne how, next chapter is all Folken's. I hope you like it! hehe ***grins*** ne ways, this is what I had so far, sorry it's so late, but we had a power outage and I had to start this chapter from the beginning, TWICE! (my word crashed once b4 and I forgot to save) ne how, I hope you like it, once again, sorry it's so late, please make a comment, I really think I did a bad job. Especially the dragon scene. Unfortunately, I'm not as good at writing fight scenes as my friend Marilyn. I will get better in time, with criticism. So tell me what I did good or bad, I don't mind. I just hope you liked this chapter!!! Hehe, only 10 more to go and this story's finished! Have fun reading this!!!!!! Comments are GREATLY appreciated! Once again, thanx a million for all the ones I received so far!!!!! You guys helped me a lot!!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Ne ways, bye for now, I promise I'll get the next chapter out sooner! Bbye!!!!


	11. Following the Yellow Bricked Road

Chapter 11 ~ Following the Yellow Bricked Road ****

Chapter 11 ~ Following the Yellow Bricked Road

It was late in the night when Folken reached Tarrin Village. It had been almost a week of travelling alone. Ghanima had kept her promise, and she led him to the nearby village, where he replenished his supplies, and then set out without her. Somehow, Folken thought that she might want to accompany him, but she said she couldn't. She had to go retrieve her "rings" as she called them from the raider who had them. He was sad to let her go. She was good company, but everyone had to do what they had to do. Tarrin Village was about a day's journey from the Temple of the Green Dragon, where the pendant supposedly was. Lady Celena hadn't told him much, and Folken was planning on asking in the village. He needed a more detailed map to get through the jungle, so he could reach the temple unharmed. Folken hoped he wouldn't meet any dragons, though the name of the temple suggested just that. Taking a look at the fiery sunset, he sighed, wishing he had company. _"Oh well, you can't have them all," _he thought.

"May I please have room at your inn?" Folken asked the innkeeper of Tarrin Inn.

"Of course. Do you have the money to pay for it boy." The man asked.

"Yeah. How much?" Folken asked.

"Four golden pieces." He said with a superior smile, thinking that Folken didn't have them.

"Done, can someone wake me up with the sun?" he asked.

The innkeeper was speechless." Sure boy, but first, let's see the money." He said.

"First let's see my room." Folken retorted. 

"As you wish." The innkeeper led him up the stairs, and showed him a small, but fairly clean room. Folken paid his four golden pieces and let himself fall on the bed. It had been a most tiring day, and he was very tired. Immediately, he fell asleep.

****

~~~~

Folken was all alone in the village. No one was in sight, and the streets were empty. He had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, only to see the sky get cloudier and cloudier. Something wasn't right. Just then, he felt a cloaked figure go past him. It was trying to get away unnoticed, but Folken was faster, and he grabbed its hand. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you that! All I can say, is follow the yellow bricked road." The figure whispered hoarsely.

Folken thought he saw a skeleton underneath the hood, but he wasn't sure. He kept looking at the dark cloaked figure. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the apparition. Just then, the cloak fell to the ground, as if nothing had been sustaining it. The scenery abruptly changed, and Folken found himself in some sort of garden. Tied to a flat bed-like stone, there was another cloaked figure. She was moaning softly, as if she were in pain. Folken got closer, and this time he could see that there was a person in that cloak. He took another step forward.

"Help me," she whispered powerlessly.

"Are you in pain? How can I help you?" Folken asked.

"Help me, before they come," she told him.

"How?" Folken asked.

"You know how, your heart knows. Follow your heart when on the yellow bricked road." She told him. Her chest heaved up in one painful breath, and then was still. She went limp, Folken just stood there. He thought he saw a strand of reddish hair under the cloak, but he wasn't sure.

"Wake up!" he shook the cloaked figure. "Wake up! You can make it!" he screamed. But she was lifeless. "No, noooooo!" he screamed and then backed away. His hands were covered with her fresh blood. 

****

~~~~

Folken jumped out of bed. That had been some nightmare. He was swimming in rivers of cold sweat. _"What did that mean?" _he wondered in silence. He brushed his hand past his hair. _"Well, I might as well wake up, it's almost dawn." _Folken thought. 

It was indeed dawn. The sky was illuminated by streaks of reddish light. The sun crept up against the greyish landscape, clearing up the foggy features. Folken continued to stare out the window, engrossed in his thoughts. _"I wonder what those dreams were about. Follow the yellow-bricked road. What was that all about? And that girl that died. She begged me to free her, but I couldn't. What could she have meant by follow my heart? And what about those cloaked figures. What could it mean? Is it a path to the Green Dragon Temple? Or does it mean something more? Is this that woman's way of taunting us? I wonder if Kari's having similar dreams. Well, whatever it is, I have to go down to the cavern to see for better directions. There's got to be a better route. I've already lost more than enough time to get here…" _Folken's train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's dawn sir, wake up." The voice said.

Folken sighed, and drew away from the window. He dressed and with the directions of the innkeeper, headed to the cavern. Every city or village had one. It was **the** place to get information regarding travel routes and even people. So, Folken headed there. He wanted to have time to buy some supplies and then head out of the village. He estimated he would be back to the village in two days, **with** the pendant.

The cavern was a smoky dirty place, filled with raucous laughter. Folken coughed a little bit, and then entered. What he saw frightened him, but he contained it. The place was filled with oily dangerous looking thieves. This was definitely something he didn't expect. Well, he would just have to ask around. Folken stepped carefully between the people. He knew he stood out, and he didn't want to cause trouble. He knew some locals just loved to bother unknown folk. He looked around for someone who could help him. Unfortunately, trouble was not far behind. A tall fat man stood up, and blocked Folken's path.

"What are you doing here pretty boy?" he asked rudely. Folken could smell the booze on his breath.

"I'm here on business, if you would allow me to pass, I'm sure we could get along." He said.

"I don't get along with anyone scum. What are you doing in my cavern? This is no place for a pampered person such as yourself." The man laughed.

"I'm not looking for trouble, all I want is information about a destination." Folken said. He could feel the blood in him begin to boil, but he knew he couldn't make a scene. Already some of the brute's friends were standing up from their tables and closing in menacingly.

"Well, you can't have it, now get lost! You're not wanted here, scumbag!" the man told him.

"Who're you to say who can and who can't come in. And I think the term scumbag fits you better! I feel the need to warn you, call me that one more time, and suffer the consequences." Folken said in a dangerously low voice.

"Listen to this! The youngster is threatening me! He's threatening Zorbax the Great!" raucous laughter filled the room. 

Apparently he was the leader of the pack. Folken didn't like the predicament he was in one bit. He couldn't pick a fight with all of them, and he didn't want to pick a fight with the brute. He was one gigantic person, with a soiled face and a samurai sword on his side. However, maybe if he defeated their boss, they would leave him alone, which was all that Folken wanted. 

"So, what are you going to do, scumbag?" the man asked mockingly.

As much as Folken didn't like it, a fight seemed impossible to avoid.

"What if I do this?" Folken asked and drew his sword. He punched the giant in his face with the handle. The man took a few steps back, and fell on one of the tables. He then slowly picked himself up. The fierce blow did now affect him in any way.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play! Well, no one insults Zorbax the Great! You shall pay, you worthless insect!" he screamed. His gang members jumped to his defense, but he stopped them with a blow of his hand. "No one will help me squish this pest." He said angrily.

"Wait, if I defeat you, I gain immunity from you and your gang." Folken spoke, knowing that the brute's gang would tear him to pieces the second their boss hit the floor. If he ever did that is.

"They won't have to tear you to pieces, I will do that all by myself." Zorbax told him.

"I would think that even the lowest of brutes would know how to fight a fair fight, or are you too weak to do it without the help of your friends?" Folken provoked, knowing he was willingly attacking his pride. Zorbax was all pride, thus Folken insured his fair fight. After all, the giant had a reputation to maintain.

"Zorbax is the most powerful fighter in these parts. I don't need their help. It shall only be me and you, and if you defeat me, you shall have your immunity. If not, you are never to show your face here again." he said, unsheathing his sword.

"First person that touches the floor, and can't get up is the looser." Folken told him. If he would have let the giant make the rules, he would probably have fought to the death. Folken didn't want to kill anybody.

"Deal scumbag!" the giant said. Not waiting for any signal to start, he charged with a blood-freezing roar. 

Folken was caught off guard, but all he did was dodge the fatal blow. The giant was after his life, that was clear enough. No one said that killing wasn't allowed. He could reach the floor tattered to pieces. It was clear to Folken that this was no game. His life depended on it. The giant quickly recovered from his initial surprise. The spot where Folken had been was empty. A sudden hard blow struck his head. Zorbax felt a little dizzy, but nevertheless turned around to face his opponent. Folken stood behind him boldly, his green eyes shining oddly. Zorbax prepared to strike again, but this time Folken was prepared. He jumped out of the way, at the same time applying another blow to the giant's skull. Maybe, just maybe if he hit him hard enough Zorbax would lose consciousness and thus he would win. The giant was back, and angrier than ever. He was determined to pin Folken to the ground. Unfortunately, since Folken was 1/3 his size, he had the freedom of movement. Folken did a dive kick, and Zorbax found himself in disadvantage once again. For one, the kick had been aptly aimed at his stomach, and secondly Folken was behind him, and had the freedom to choose any kind of attack. Folken wasted no time. He was getting tired, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer against the giant. _"Let's end this,"_ he thought. With a low kick, he got Zorbax kneeling on the floor. Then, gathering all his strength, he stuck the beast in the head. Zorbax spun on his feet, and then lost balance. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Folken just stood there, breathing hoarsely. That blow took all his strength. Folken just stood there expecting the giant to wake up. When he didn't, a roar went through the cavern.

"I won this fair and square. I suggest taking care of Zorbax. He might have a head ache after." Folken said and turned around. A path opened for him in the crowd. He could hear people muttering, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do is just get his information and get out of there. He had wasted enough time. Folken noticed a cloaked figure in the crowd. He then realised that it was calling out to him. He quickly made his way toward it. 

Following the figure proved to be easy. He reached a dark alcove, and the figure stopped. It took of its hood, and Folken found himself staring in the eyes of an old lady.

"Welcome to Tarrin Village Folken Fanel." She told him.

"How do you know me?" Folken asked.

"I know many things." She said with a raspy voice.

"Such as?" he asked.

"I know that you plan on retrieving the green pendant from Green Dragon's Temple. I know that the easiest path there is the yellow bricked road, and I also know that you're getting the pendant for Lucilla, who has your mother captive, and your father sick." She told him.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked amazed.

"One requires to know many things, when one lives as long as I do. Not to worry young one, you shall be on your way soon. I called you here to give you the answers you've been looking for." She told him.

"Thank you." Folken said a little uncertain. _"How can I trust her?"_ he wondered.

"I know you're wondering how you can trust me, but you'll have to take a blind leap of faith. Let's just say I'm an old acquaintance of your mothers. In order to get the green pendant, you must have the green energist of the last Green Dragon." She told him.

"But, that means I have to slay the last of a species. I don't want to hurt anybody." Folken protested.

"You don't have to slay any dragon. That dragon died a long time ago. Luckily, we were there when it breathed his last, and took its heart. We hid it at the entrance of the temple, I can't tell you where, or else I risk making your job harder. Take these. They will help you find the secret place, if you know how to read between the lines. You need that energist in order to unlock the pendant." She told him and handed him two thick see through bracelets. Keep them hidden and only give them to their right owner. Take care." She told him and put her hood back on.

Folken took the bracelets. "Wait, where will I find the yellow bricked road?" he asked.

"At the Green Dragon Fork, take the right path. It shall turn into the yellow bricked road. Take care, and please rid Gaea of evil forever!" she told him.

Folken thanked her, and left. Just as he came out of the alcove, he noticed another conflict taking place in the cavern. He was bound on ignoring it, only that from the corner of his eye, the figure in the middle seemed familiar. He turned around, and he saw another tall brute grabbing Ghanima. The red haired girl was struggling to escape him. Folken quickly made his way through the crowd.

"Where did you put them you slug?" he heard her say. Not even when she was in a position that required the exercise of caution could she hold her mouth.

"I told you to stop bothering me about those! I am never going to tell you where they are. You betrayed us, and that was your punishment! Now get lost before I decide to gut you!" he yelled grabbing her hand.

"Never, those are mine! You had no right to take those from me! I want them back, or else! I swear your whole gang will be eliminated!" she told him.

"You dare threaten me wench?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't threaten you! I curse you and your whole gang. May your flesh be eaten by the ugliest disease, and may your bones whiten in the sun, for you shall never find the peace of a grave!" she told him, rage written in her eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he said and slapped her had across the face. He was about to slap her one more time, when a firm hand impeded his forceful blow.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to molest a lady?" Folken asked sternly.

"Stay out of this boy. Your tricks won't work against me! I have a right to treat her like dirt if I want to! Now out of my way!" he yelled.

"I don't think so. Now, we'll leave peacefully. Come on," Folken said helping Ghanima off the floor.

"No! I need to teach her a lesson, or else she'll come back." He said.

"I'll wage for her. She won't come back, if you let us leave in peace."

"If she will, I have the right to hunt you down and shred you to pieces." The man said.

"She won't, I promise you." Folken told him.

"Very well, you seem to be a most respectful fighter, I shall take your word for it. The wench may leave."

Folken helped Ghanima stand, and then he led her out.

"You know, I didn't need your help back there." She told him.

"Certainly didn't seem that way. I see we meet again, Ghani." He told her with a twinkle in his eye.

"So we do. I guess I now owe you something." She said demurely. 

Ghanima examined his face closely. His green eyes sparkled with an intensity she couldn't identify, and his sandy hair was an unruly mess. He looked tired and stressed. Almost like something was eating away at him. Ghanima didn't know why, but he liked the boy in front of her. Although he seemed rather shy, she could feel that there was more to him that met the eye. After all, he had helped her, a stranger that knocked him out the first time they met. No one had ever done that for her. Everyone she had met and opened her heart to had hurt her. Somehow, she could feel that Folken was different. She could feel a force of life similar to hers. Maybe they could get along, after all, fate had wanted them to meet again.

"No, you don't owe me anything." Folken smiled. She was indeed something. Her grey eyes sparkled with life, and her red hair hung about her shoulders wonderfully. Folken could feel that she had not had an easy existence, and he wanted to help her. There was something about the way she looked at him that sent sparkles through him. He felt as if he had known her for a life time.

"Well, we'll see about that. I don't think Haroud will let us get away that easily. We should leave. He will try to track us down." She told him.

"You know him?" Folken asked surprised.

"He was that raider leader that I was tracking down. I know he has my rings, but now I can't go back to get them. Come on," she motioned him to follow her.

"Well, I think I deserve an explanation. Let me go get my horse, and I'll meet you here. I have to be on my way. Do you want to come with me?" Folken asked rather shyly.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. He probably sold them for money. I'll never get them back ever again." she told him sadly.

Folken looked at her, and saw that she was about to cry. Those rings must have meant a lot for her. He got closer to her and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Come on, let's go. We might encounter more trouble in this city than we've expected.

Ghanima and Folken mounted their horses and dashed out of Tarring Village. They rode on the path for about two or three hours, when Ghanima stopped by a spring.

"I think we're far enough now." She told him.

"Yeah, it's time to get something to eat. I barely had any breakfast." Folken told her.

"Me too. Let's sit down and eat. You seem like a nice person, I'll exchange part of my story with you." She said.

Folken smiled. He liked her trusting him. "Deal. You tell yours, and I'll tell mine." He said.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not what I appear to be. In fact, I'm more than any one could guess. I have been born of an ancient family, and the curse of the rings fell upon me. You see, I'm actually the only child of The King and Queen of Ispano. My mother died at my birth, and I was raised to be the ruler of the country when my father died. I was supposed to marry by my sixteenth anniversary, which is a yeah away. The council decided that I must marry a prince of a near by country, so that we could strengthen our alliances. You see, Ispano had been weakened in the Destiny War, and most of the conspiring sorcerers punished, but not before they made a curse. They cursed my father, and said that he will never have part of a wife and child. It was true. On my fifteenth anniversary, I was given the test of the rings. The test of the rings tests to see if you have magic. Magic is forbidden in our culture, and the people who possess it are automatically killed. It is the magic of the sorcerers that brought destruction upon us, thus we forbade it. What the rings are, it's two see through bracelets, that are filled with a greenish liquid. It has been known to identify anyone that has magic, since only the people that have magic can touch them without being hurt. Thus, I took the test, and not only was I able to touch the rings, but I was able to pick them up, and carry them. Once I carried them, they merged with me, and became part of me, thus giving me the mark. " Ghanima paused there, and she showed him an accentuated mark of two rings on her biceps. "They tried killing me, and they couldn't. The rings were protecting me. Thus, they faked my death, and exiled me from my country. I have been all alone ever since then. I can never go home, I'm a monster." Ghanima told him looking down. "Everyone is afraid of magic one way or the other, so I don't fit anywhere. I understand if you want me to leave now." She said.

"No, Ghani, you're not a monster. They're the monsters, because they can't see what a wonderful person you are! So what if you have magic? It happens, you didn't choose to be that way. It's how life is! Look at me. I don't think you're a monster. I think you're a very good person, with a kind heart, that just happened to be in a very cruel twist of fate. Don't be sorry for who you are. You can't help it! No one can. And if people can't see how great and caring you are, then it's their loss. Don't be ashamed of who you are!" Folken told her fiercely. He would have never guessed the awesome story behind the grey-eyed girl. She was indeed phenomenal. With what he knew now, he respected her even more. He understood the concepts behind her fear. After all, he was part Draconian and knew what it meant to hide your true self. Yet she was truly a fantastic person. Folken blushed, thinking how boldly he had spoken his deepest feelings about her.

Ghanima looked at him puzzled. Did she hear him right? He didn't detest her? He was actually still looking at her? He thought her phenomenal? Ghanima felt herself blush at the words of praise. He was indeed a good person. She was right about him. Underneath that shy and opaque front, lay a magical world. He was indeed very sweet to cheer her up like that. 

"So, why do you need the rings so badly?" Folken asked.

"Well, one, because they're mine, and I have to take care of them. They are very ancient and powerful, and I feel myself linked to them in a way I can't understand. It's like I need the rings to be whole. And two, because they offer me protection from harm. Although I've learned how to fight, I still feel safer with the rings. Haroud would have never touched me, if I had them on." She told him.

"How did you get involved with him anyway?" Folken asked.

"They were the first people I found after I was exiled. I didn't care about life any more, thus not caring what became of me. I was part of their gang until they attacked this village, and I saw Haroud mercilessly killing a little girl. That night, I told them I'm leaving. They didn't accept that very well, so they ganged up on me, and I fought them, however I was outnumbered. Even my rings couldn't do that much. They left me in a rather poor state, and took my rings as "payment" for my "crime". I was virtually left to die, but some poor family found me and took care of me. Ever since then I was hunting the members of Haroud's pack, so that I could get back my rings. I also prevented some of their raids." She told him simply. "But I guess he sold them for money. Now I'll never get them back." Ghanima had tears in her eyes.

"Ssh, it's ok, don't cry." Folken came up to her and hugged her again.

"You don't understand, without my rings it's hopeless. I could have done good to others with them, but without, them, you see, I had a dream last night. It told me that without my rings I shall end up in huge pain. I am their protectors, and they are linked to my life force. Also, this cloaked figure told me to follow the yellow bricked road. I don't know what that means, but now it's hopeless. The pain shall kill me if I don't get back my rings soon." Ghanima cried.

Folken's face brightened with understanding. She was their rightful owner, as that woman had said. Those bracelets were her rings, and he must return them, but in turn, she must accompany him on his journey. They **had** been fated to meet!

"Ghani, I don' think you should despair." He told her smiling.

"Why not? It's all hopeless! I'll never find them!" she cried.

"Not quite! Tell me, are those your rings?" Folken asked bringing out the two bracelets the woman gave him.

"Yes, but how did you find them?" Ghanima asked surprised by the coincidence.

"It's a long story. Take them, they're yours, but in return I must ask that you come with me on my journey." Folken said.

"Thank you so much! You're my saviour! It's like the gods sent you! You're an angel!" Ghanima jumped up, took the rings and then hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, but now you must listen to what I have to say." Folken told her.

He began to relate the story from the beginning. He told everything. His parent's adventure, and then how his mother got kidnapped, and how he and his sister went on that crazy woman's quest, and then of his dreams. Ghanima listened attentively, and in the end she agreed that it was a trap, but their only chance. 

"So, will you help me?" Folken asked.

"Of course! You have been such a good friend, let's go get your mother back, and kick that woman's butt!" she said happily.

Folken had to laugh. She was indeed a very nice person, and he would enjoy her company very much.

"Yeah, let's go follow the yellow bricked road!" he agreed laughing.

"If you can catch me!" she said and rushed her horse.

Folken followed her chuckling. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

****

*Author's Note*

Hey, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Writer's block!!! I hope you liked what I did with Folken and Ghanima. Would you have ever guessed? Hehe, I hope you like it! I think the fighting scene was much better (I actually put some research into it this time) I hope you liked this chapter! It was full of surprises eh? That's how I wanted it to be! Hehe, just a few more chapters to go! Please tell me what you thought of this one! I really hope it was ok! Oh yeah **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT **I might be going on vacation for the whole of next week, thus it shall make me unable to write. If I don't post ne more chapters next week, it means I'm on vacation. So please don't be mad at me! I do what I can with the time that I have. I'll promise you another interesting chapter when I get back! Oh yeah, I might post another one tomorrow, but I'm not sure, cuz I'm either leaving Monday or tomorrow, so I need to pack, you all know how it is when you go on vacation! My second time this summer too! Hehe, meanwhile, tell me how this chapter was? I really want to hear from you what you thought, since I tried my VERY best! I hope you're enjoying the story and are addicted to it more than ever! Please please tell me how it was!!! Thanks a lot, and I'll keep you posted. If I don't write ne more I'll be on vacation!!!!! I'll cya when I get back everyone, meanwhile, enjoy your summer!!!! And cya on the other side!!!!!!!!!


	12. A Journey of the Soul

Chapter 12 ~ A Journey of the Soul ****

Chapter 12 ~ A Journey of the Soul

The sun's rays were slowly outlying the landscape. The rider was all alone in the flat plains. Rushing her horse gently, she hoped she would get as far as possible, before the light would be too scarce to continue further. Unluckily for her, she did not see the dark clouds that were building up into the sky. For her, the gentle remains of the dying sunlight were enough. 

It had been four days since Lady Celena had set out of her "journey of the soul". It was the reason she had used to get away from the palace without the others bothering to tell her brother. She had lied, and told them she went to visit the convent in which she spent five years of her life. It wasn't really a lie, since she had truly visited the nuns. With their help, she was now on her way to the Cave of the Birds, to find the High Order. Celena was sure that Eunice and her clan would help her. Thus, she had set out on the tedious journey to the Forgotten Plains. Rumour had it that the Cave of the Birds was in the near vicinity of the Forgotten River. _"Well, here's the river, now all I got to find is the cave."_ Celena thought. 

Indeed, she was on the sandy banks of a small river. Celena closed her eyes, and listened to the crisp whisper of the water. It was a beautiful calling she had not felt in a long time. Sometimes, Celena regretted not living in the convent any more. There, the nuns spent lots of times in the nature, either exploring their artistic side, or searching for plants that then they transformed into potions. Celena had always liked to hide somewhere in the forest and read. Sometimes she would go looking for medicinal plants, but only when she felt in the mood. Books had always been her passion. She didn't have the heart to travel alone, and Allen was busy being a knight, so Celena had found her refuge in books. They would tell her things she had an urge of finding out on her own, but didn't have the courage to try out. Celena opened her eyes, and guided her horse into the river. She would have lots of time to reflect on what makes her happy after she finds the Cave of the Birds and gets it over with. Celena looked up at the sky, and saw that it became cloudy. A storm would be underway soon, and she need it to find shelter. The search could be resumed later on in the day.

The storm was indeed heartbeats away. Quick flashes of lighting began to illuminate the cloudy sky. The thunder reaped in the distance, and the once soothing wind began to take its frustration out on the small trees. _"I need to find shelter fast."_ Celena thought. Indeed, the raindrops started pouring on the landscape. Celena found a small cave and settled in it. She unpacked her gear and made camp for the night. Nature was at its worst, as if taking its anger out on the trees. On the wall of her cave, projected by the small fire, Celena could see the desperate struggle of the branches. In the darkness, that struggle looked like a grotesque dance of horror. She closed her eyes, shivering from the whole of her being. How she hated the dark. Even more when she was alone. Celena felt repulsion towards the nothingness. The darkness always reminded her of Motaro's lab, and of all her past pain. She shivered and went to bed. There was nothing better to do than sleep. Well, she wasn't going to go to sleep. She was going to go talk to Dilandau. At least she wouldn't feel mentally alone. Celena closed her eyes, and wished herself back to the place where Dilandau was.

As usual, he was waiting for her. This time, it was the closed garden of a castle. Celena could distinctly see the stone blocks, and the hanging plants. It looked eerie, with the light of yonder moon shining so invitingly on everything. Celena couldn't see Dilandau, but she was sure he was there somewhere. For now, this was better than the outside, where the storm was going thorough its course.

"I wasn't expecting you here tonight." She heard his amazingly soft voice behind her.

Celena turned around, and from behind a curtain of hanging plants, she could spy Dilandau's silhouette. 

"It's storming outside. I don't like stormy nights," she confessed boldly. There was no use in hiding anything from him.

"Well, I am here for comfort," he said with a warm smile. 

Dilandau approached Celena, and in the moonlight, he found himself wondering like many times before why was she doing that? After all, she was living a prosperous life on her own. Ever since Dilandau became a part of her, he tried to not interfere. He saw his own mistakes, and came to term with his past. Yet now she was intent on helping him gain his own body. Why? Did she not understand the risks she was taking for her own self? Dilandau was puzzled that so much understanding and compassion could come from her. He had learned in time each of those emotions, and he had found every single one more intriguing than the previous, yet in all the time he had spent watching her, he had not been able to comprehend how she could still care so much for him. After all, he was the one that stripped her of her childhood and adolescence. He was the one that caused her so much pain. How could she still care for him? It was beyond Dilandau's power of understanding, how she could be so pure? He came out of his reverie, only to find that he had traversed the short distance between them, and he was now staring down at her. With the moon shining on her features like that, Celena looked angelic, with her blonde hair hugging her face like that. Dilandau brushed his hand past her cheek. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to begin, or whether she would understand.

"It's ok Celena, no need to be afraid," he breathed slowly.

Celena looked up at him with her cerulean eyes. In his own reddish ones, she could see a well hidden fire burning. It wasn't the same destructive fire of sixteen years ago. It was a fire of desire. Desire to experience life on his own. Celena would give him that. He deserved it, and she really wanted to see what he would be like in person. She looked up at him, and all of a sudden she didn't feel afraid any more. His presence there soothed her spirit, and warmed her up inside. Celena blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Dilandau asked.

"For being there, I'm not afraid any more," Celena told him smiling. Just then, a horrible noise echoed from outside. It was life freezing, and Celena stopped cold in her tracks.

"What was that?" Dilandau asked.

"It was thunder. God I hate it, it makes me so afraid," she told him shivering. 

"It's ok, it can't hurt you here." Dilandau said and came up to her to hug her.

"I know, yet it still makes me afraid." She told him, aware of his protective hug. _"He really has changed."_ She thought.

Dilandau looked down at Celena, he could see fright in her eyes. He didn't like her frightened. His Celena wasn't like that. She tackled life and hung on when the going got tough. Was thunder really that bad? Dilandau knew it wasn't. Before, when he was that heartless monster, he loved thunder. He considered it the invincible enemy. However, thunder was just nature. And now, it was frightening Celena. Dilandau didn't like that. She should never be scared. She didn't deserve that. He found himself hugging her tighter. He knew why she was afraid, and he agreed with her. He looked upon her red lips, and found himself wondering how it would be to kiss them again. Last time, the kiss had left him bewildered for days. He had felt the need to steal another every time she came to visit, but he contained himself. Now, Dilandau leaned closer, until their lips touched again. His mouth devouring hers, Dilandau could feel that same fire in this second kiss. He could feel her desire and life, and fright melted in the kiss. She was indeed angelic. Celena tasted sweeter than anything he could ever imagine. Dilandau felt how much she had wanted that kiss. For a second, he felt her desire burning inside her, almost blasting out of control. He could feel the fire inside him explode, yet she drew away, sooner than he would have liked. Celena looked at him surprised. She didn't know what to believe. The aftershocks of the kiss were still in her circuits. She just stood there, transfigured by the intensity of the moment.

"I'm sorry," Dilandau said and he backed away.

"No, don't be." Celena said slowly.

"But, I'm just an alternate personality." Dilandau began.

"Soon, you won't be. I understand if you want some experience for later on." She said looking down.

Dilandau looked up, upset. There was so much she didn't know. How could she think that this was just a game to him? She should know better. After all, she was the one that taught him about true feelings.

"How much more until you find the cave?" he asked in lack of better conversation.

"I'll search for it tomorrow. Then in a while, after we talk to Eunice, you can be free." She told him.

__

"What if I don't want to?" Dilandau thought. "How is this going to affect you?" Dilandau asked.

"I don't know, I need to talk to her before I can tell you." Celena told him.

"Well, if this is going to affect you in any way, then I don't want to go through with it." Dilandau said.

Celena looked up at him, with a confused look. _"I thought he wants to be free of my body, yet I see he wants to do me no harm. Why?" _she wondered. "I shall see. I'm the only one that can appreciate what harm is." She told him.

"Just promise me this. If it means death for one of us, don't do it." Dilandau told her.

"Why?" Celena asked.

"Because, because…………… it wouldn't be fair." Dilandau said after a while_. "I wish I could tell you the true reason, but I'm afraid you won't understand." _He thought bitterly.

"We shall see. Don't worry." She smiled at him, closing the gap between them.

"I won't, I trust you." Dilandau smiled, and hugged her. "Are you afraid any more?" he asked quietly.

"No, not when you're here." She told him honestly. Celena hugged him back with all her might. Dilandau found that he liked to be hugged by her. _"What is it about her that draws me to her to this day?"_ he asked himself.

"Well, I'm glad." Dilandau said. He would have liked to kiss her again, but he truly didn't want to scare her.

"I must go now, the storm is passed, maybe I can look for the cave now, do not worry, it shall be over soon." Celena said and vanished.

"Don't take any risks." Dilandau said, but Celena had vanished. "Damnit, she shouldn't go through this!" he said and punched the wall. Being stuck like this, not able to help her, made him feel miserable. But then again, just as long as he was close to her, to him it was enough.

Celena woke up, into the dark eyes and face of a woman.

"Hello there Lady Celena, what made you stop on our front porch this stormy evening?" she asked her.

"Eunice?" Celena asked.

"But of course it's me child! Who did you expect?" she asked boldly. 
"Well, I didn't think I'd stumble into you so easily." Celena confessed.
"Well, you did. This is the Cave of the Birds. What is it that you need?" Eunice asked.
"I want you to help Dilandau get a body. Please." Celena asked.
"Why?" Eunice questioned. "He is a bloody murderer." She stated.
"He's changed, he truly is. All he wants is just to live a life not stuck in my body. Please help each of us live! Please!' Celena said grabbing the woman's hands.
Eunice felt Celena tell the truth, and she felt Dilandau's life force within the woman. It was indeed all true. Maybe, she could help her, but the course of action was perilous.
"Can you help me?" Celena asked.
"Yes, but you need to think about this carefully." Eunice told her.
"How? What do I have to do?" she asked.
"Well, you would have to enter some passage, both you and Dilandau. You shall both have to find your exits, and then you shall get a body. However, when you wake up, you shall be 15 years younger." Eunice told her.
"Why?" Celena asked.
"Because that's when you joined life forces. You shall give 15 of your years to Dilandau, and they will transform in his body. Thus both he and you will be 23." Eunice told her.
"I see, but will I still remember my events up until now?" she asked.
"Yes, but you shall be younger. Sometimes that's not good." Eunice told her.
"Very well, I want to do this. Dilandau needs a body, and I don't mind being younger." Celena told her.
"Very well, then come with me." Eunice guided her towards a small crease in the wall. Immediately, a door opened in the stone wall of the cave. Celena stepped into a laboratory. She gulped, but took another step forward. _"Dilandau needs this."_ She thought. Celena could feel his worry for her inside her, but decided to ignore it. He needed this whether he knew it or not. 
"I'm ready." She told Eunice.
"Very well, get down on that table." The woman instructed her.
Celena did as told. Wires were hooked to her, and an adjacent table was brought up.
"Drink this." Eunice handed her a cup with a milky liquid. Celena drank it in a gulp, and she felt herself fall asleep. 
"Let's see how you do, Lady Celena." Eunice whispered, and then left the room. She had expected Celena to come to her faster than that. It had taken her 16 years to turn Dilandau into a person. "Well, everything comes at it's own time." She muttered.
*****Author's Note*
Sorry if that was crappy, I was trying for mysterious. Well, just read and review, your comments mean the world!!! I hope you liked this! Hehe, do you like my lilltle celena/dilly thing? Intriguing no? well, enuff for now, have fun, and I hope you liked this! Please tell me if it sucked! I really didn't mean for it to!!!! Bbye! And next chapter's coming out soon!!! Soon!! Ok? Good!!!!


	13. The Blue Pendant

Chapter 13 ~ The Blue Pendant

**Chapter 13 ~ The Blue Pendant**   
  
  
  


The next morning, after the summer festivity in Blue Dragon was a sunny one. Kari woke up at the first rays of sunshine, anxious to get a move on. It was today that they would recover the pendant, and thus begin their journey back to Asturia. She hoped Folken was making the same progress. Kari thought how odd it was the she had not received any dreams from the cackling lady for the duration of the whole trip. Maybe she was keeping track of her adventures, and would send her a dream when both she and her brother were reunited. In any case, she was grateful. The dreams were always horrible, and left her with a nagging suspicion that she was being watched. Kari didn't like to know that she was spied on. Well, it was time to get up anyway. She wanted to make it out of Blue Dragon by the end of that day. Caleb would undoubtedly want to talk to her, and she just wanted to keep away from him. He disgusted her to the essence of her being, and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. If it weren't for the guide the people had promised her and Duncan, she would have slapped him, and told him what she thought of his disgusting nature. But, it wasn't politically wise to do that. That guide would prove to be a blessing. Speaking of Duncan, she was wondering when he came to bed last night. She had not heard him come in (his room was adjacent to hers) but then again, she had fallen asleep instantly. Kari got dressed, and went to knock on his door. 

"Duncan, wake up." She said outside of his door. 

A tired moan came from inside. 

"Duncan! You sleepy head! Wake up!" Kari said, and just barged in on him. 

He was sleeping face down on his bed, with the sheet covering the bottom part of his body. Kari blushed when she saw his naked upper half. Nevertheless, she became practical and grabbed the can of water on the small table. 

"Wake up, or else I'm gonna pour this on you." She told him smiling. 

"Go away! I'll wake up when I feel like it." he told her. 

"No, come on, our guide is probably waiting." Kari insisted. 

"You better not pour that on me, or else." Duncan told her, and turned face up. 

"Well, then you better get out of bed no?" she told him mischievously. 

"I'll get up, sheesh, pass me my shirt." Duncan asked her. (he slept in his pants) 

"Ok, see, now we're getting somewhere." Kari smiled, and passed him his black shirt. 

Duncan put it on, and then lazily got out of bed. He was sitting on its edge, rubbing his eyes, when a few droplets of cold water hit him in the eye. 

"I told you to hurry, now come on!" she told him smiling victoriously. 

A vicious grin crossed Duncan's face. She would soon pay, for waking him up with the dawn, and then splashing him with water. He quickly grabbed his pillow, and threw it at her. 

The pillow caught Kari by surprise, and made her splash some of the water in the can on herself. 

"Oh, so this is how you want to play? I see!" she said, and just threw the remaining water on him. 

"You little witch!" Duncan exclaimed. The water proved to be extremely cold. He grabbed the pillow again, and attempted to clobber Kari once more. However, she ducked it, and once the pillow was on her side of the room, she threw it back at Duncan.   
In a few minutes, they were engaged in a very serious pillow fight, their quest to get the blue pendant long forgotten. Each was more preoccupied with hitting the other. In the end, Duncan had Kari cornered, and was approaching viciously, two pillows, in both his hands. 

"You wouldn't dare Duncan Fassa." Kari said proudly. 

"Oh yeah? Watch me, Yukari Alia de Fanel." He retorted following her model, and accentuating her long forgotten middle name. A heartbeat after that, he clobbered her with both pillows. Kari got hit by one, and ducked the other, ending up behind him. Duncan was faster though, and turned around, locking her in his arms. 

"Give up yet?" he asked quietly in her ear. 

"Never, not while I can still do something about it." she told him, and with all her strength, she bent down, thus knocking him on his back. Duncan landed on the soft carpet with a groan. 

"Are you all right?" Kari asked him, immediately becoming serious. 

Duncan didn't say anything, and Kari leaned down to see if he was all right. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him, forcing her on the ground. 

"You little rat! That was just a trick, wasn't it?" Kari asked smiling. 

"Indeed it was, Yukari." Duncan answered her. 

"Would you stop calling me that, and let me go!" she told him. 

"Nope, not until you promise to let me sleep in peace from now on." He told her chuckling softly. 

"No, we need to get a move on, and plus, you started it, I just threw a little water. It was a pity that it landed on you." She argued with twinkling eyes. Then, she made a break for it. Slipping through his fingers, Kari got herself off the floor. However, Duncan caught her hair, and the elastic it was tied with, came off. Kari's braid came apart, her long raven hair flowing on her shoulders, and covering her face in an unruly way Duncan found most intriguing. 

"Oh, now look what you did! It took me 5 minutes to braid that!" she said simulating unhappiness. In reality, she wasn't that mad. 

Duncan didn't say anything. He was still shocked at how beautiful she could be with her hair like that. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now, she was truly breathtaking. It was amazing what that long unruly raven hair could do. 

"Umm? here's your hair tie." He said and gave her back the elastic. 

"Thank you, now we really need to get a move on, come on, breakfast awaits," Kari told him taking the elastic, but not tying her hair back. Duncan was grateful for that. He couldn't get enough of her, when she looked at him like that, with her chocolate eyes and her raven hair falling in long dark rivers down her shoulder. 

"Yeah, and in the future, donut do that." He said recovering from his dreaming. Duncan smiled at her, with a secretive smile. 

"Oh yeah, and what else would you like me to do different in the future?" she challenged him. 

"Well, not fight with me every minute of every day, don't come barging into my room at the break of dawn, and leave your beautiful black hair down more often." He said rather fast. 

"That's quite a list you've got!" Kari said, and left the room. "Come on, hurry, we don't have all day." She said and closed the door. 

Before she left though, Duncan saw her crimson face. _"Did she like that? Or was it more?"_ he asked himself before starting to pack his stuff. He then remembered Caleb, and Kari's midnight kiss, and felt his happiness dissipate. "_Why is it bothering me like that?" _Duncan wondered. 

Outside, Kari was waiting for him, with all things packed. _"Here we go again."_ she thought. Their pillow fight had only lasted fifteen minutes, but it were the best fifteen minutes she had spent in a long time. _"We'll help you mom, dad, don't worry, that wench wont have you for long."_ Kari sighed again, thinking of how much she wanted just to be home, and to never have lived this. It was true, some good things came out of it, like her friendship with Duncan, but she wasn't sure that all of it would be good. With those final morbid thoughts, she went down to wait for their guide. 

To her surprise, it was Caleb who was waiting outside for them. 

"Umm... where's our guide?" Kari asked. 

"Well, here I am, can't you recognise me?" he asked smiling stupidly. 

Kari only smiled politely, while a shadow of repulsion crossed her face. 

"I'm here, let's go," Duncan announced from behind them. Seeing Caleb there was no surprise. Kari probably invited him to be the guide, since she probably wanted to spend more time with him. _"Is she that blind?"_ Duncan asked himself. However, when he looked at Kari, he saw displeasure written all over her face. _"This is most interesting. Have the two love birds had a fight?"_ Duncan asked. Somehow, that prospect appealed to him, and he smiled. 

"Well, let's go. We should be able to make it there by noon if we hurry." Caleb told them. 

The three travellers mounted their horses, and headed into the direction of the mountains, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. 

The three figures faded in the golden horizon, as the dust began to settle in the small village. The sun was shining on the landscape, and the wind was blowing softly, yet they were the only things moving towards the grey giants. 

~~~~ 

"Your daughter is indeed a keen child! She's doing my bidding precisely. Ha, soon, I shall have two of the three pendants." Lucilla told Hitomi. 

"Leave my family alone you old owl!" Hitomi snapped. 

"But my queen, I'm having so much fun keeping an eye on all three of them. First, your husband has a very interesting mind. Secondly, your daughter is quite a heart twister. Even my own man wasn't strong enough to resist her charms. She must have inherited some of your exotic ways of being." Lucilla said poisonously. 

"What are you saying?" Hitomi asked alarmed. 

"Well, that incompetent, Caleb, he was only supposed to lead them to the temple, not fall for your daughter!" Lucilla told her. 

"What are you planning to do you witch?" Hitomi asked more and more alarmed. 

"Don't worry, I wont harm your daughter! It's not my intention. I just offered her a little help. You see, I paid Caleb to get the dragon to her, so she could slay it, and then to guide her through the mountains." Lucilla told her. 

"So, everything's been a fake? And if you knew where the pendant was all along, then why didn't you go get it?" Hitomi asked. 

"No, I only helped her a little, the threats were very real, and she handled them awesomely. I can't get the pendant, because only a pure and good person such as your daughter can get it. She was born under the protection of the Blue Dragons, thus, she can get the blue pendant." Lucilla explained matter of factly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hitomi could see the flip side. Folken must have been born under the protection of the Green Dragons, thus he was going after the green pendant. Over the week since Lucilla was keeping her captive, she had been seeing the progress of her children. However, that didn't warm Hitomi in any way. She was sure that the insane woman had some twisted plans for her whole family. Over time, Hitomi had managed to find out that the three pendants together held great power, which Lucilla wanted. Why, was still a mystery to her. With time, she would find out. There were still a few more weeks until the dead line, and her children seemed well ahead of it. 

"Why do you want the pendants in three weeks?" Hitomi asked. 

"Well, my queen, you're not going anywhere, yet I'm not sure I should tell you." Lucilla said. 

"As you yourself agreed, I'm not going anywhere. What harm could I do you?" Hitomi asked sweetly. This was important. Maybe she would be able to help her children somehow. Her powers, no matter how rusty were still there. 

"Well, ok, but one peep out of you when you see your kids again, and I promise you much pain." Lucilla threatened. 

"Ok, I can't do anything anyway, while I'm here trapped like this." Hitomi told her. 

"Very well. You see, in precisely three weeks -well actually two and a half, it's already been a week and a few days- the Phantom Moon, Gaea, and the Moon will align perfectly. From Gaea, it will look like two circles, one into the other. You've got to admit, you've never seen that before. Then I shall proceed on..." Lucilla didn't continue, because her magic smoke, with which she monitored Kari showed something interesting. "Ah, they're here, watch this my queen. Now we shall test the wit and purity of your daughter!" she began laughing insanely. Hitomi frowned behind her. _"Damn it Kari, your timing couldn't be worse. She was going to tell me, and then I could have helped you, but now, well, I can only wait, and hope that she'll come back to the subject."_ Hitomi thought. 

**~~~~**

Yukari, Duncan and Caleb were oblivious to Lucilla's threats of doom, and by the time the conversation in the cave took an interesting turn, they reached their destination. The mountains were indeed majestic, and summer seemed in bloom everywhere you looked. All the way through, Kari and Duncan had passed though the remains of a once virgin forest. The trees stood tall and proud as their crowns peeked into the horizon. The wind raced softly by, and the small lakes offered refreshing water. The small group had followed a safe but twisted path, governed by lakes and the high walls of the mountains. The path followed the slithering of a snake, and Kari looked up ahead with worried eyes. Everything they had met so far had been a symbol. A symbol that a great power rested deep in the belly of the temple ahead. She dreaded going in after the pendant, but she had no choice. Kari could feel the fragile balance of things, and the spiritual ropes that held the whole environment together. All of them, **all **of them pointed to the temple in the near distance. Kari suspected that they did not point** at **the temple, but rather at what was **inside** the temple. _"I'm here because I need this pendant to save my parents, and that's exactly what I'll do. Nothing more, nothing less."_ Kari thought. 

By the time the train of her thoughts ended, she had reached the plateau. A few meters in front of her lay the majestic temple of Dragon's Nest. Kari looked around, surveying the plateau. It was a flat circular area, no more than 50 meters in radius. Small bushes surrounded it circularly, at even distances. Almost like someone planted them that way. The temple stood proud in the middle of the plateau, its sacrificial fires still burning in front of it. 

"Isn't this supposed to be abandoned?" Duncan asked. 

"Yes, it's supposed to be abandoned." Kari answered. 

"Then why are the sacrificial fires still burning?" Duncan pointed out. 

"That is because they are fueled by underground gas pools. When the ancients build this place, they wanted the fire to burn forever, thus they mostly built their temples underneath, or close to natural gas pockets. That's how the fires are burning today. They will probably by burning out of our life times." Caleb told them. 

Kari frowned. She had almost forgotten about that fool that supposedly was their guide. All thorough the trip she had to stand listening to him trying to sound important. Kari was tired of him, and she hoped that he would leave, so she and Duncan could get on to business. She didn't say anything, for his suppositions could have been true. Kari looked up and what saw she didn't like. At any louder noise, the mountains would be coming down on then. She saw the boulders high above them. 

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked when he saw her worried look. 

"I don't like this place. It's a death trap waiting to happen. At any louder noise, we're dead." she told him. 

"Why's that?" Caleb asked. 

"Look up. We're surrounded by mountains, and if you look higher up, you can see the boulders waiting to fall. So be very quiet." she told them. 

"Ah, that's no problem. People have been coming here for years praying to the blue dragons, and nothing happened." Caleb assured them. 

"Let's hope we're not the exceptions." Kari muttered. 

"Well, what now?" Duncan asked. 

"We go in, but I think that we should leave our hoses down the path, where they won't be harmed if a rock slide happens." Kari proposed. 

"I was thinking the same, thing. Let's try it." Duncan agreed. 

They went back the small mountain path, and tied their horses to some boulders. Caleb led the way again, while Kari and Duncan followed behind. 

"Well, did you tell him why we're here?" Duncan whispered. 

"No, I thought that he would leave after he showed us the temple. I don't like having him around." Kari confessed. 

"Funny, I wouldn't have thought that last night." Duncan muttered. "Well, ask him if he plans to come in." He told her. 

Kari made a disgusted face. "Very well, but I still don't like this. He won't understand, and I don't want to explain." she said. 

"Well, we have to be polite. It's not good to make enemies with the people of his village. They shall prove useful later on. I saw much of the old Zaibach technology used by them. Trade is very profitable here." He told her. 

"You're right, well, here goes..." she muttered. "Hey Caleb, are you going into the temple with us?" Kari asked. 

"Yes, I would like to see what you find. I've always been curious as to what was in there, but since I was mostly busy, I never got the chance to look." he told them. 

Kari and Duncan exchanged dark looks. 

_"He's lying."_ Duncan thought. _"There is an alternate reason as to why he wants to come into the temple, but he's keeping it hidden. Kari knows that. Maybe she's not as blind as i thought.'"_

_"That lying rag. There's another reason why he wants to come with us. I don't like this. There's something about him that's not right. I wish the earth would swallow him up right now."_ Kari thought. 

The temple was old yet well managed. It was made of solid stone, and over all, it was a very imposing structure. With its beautifully carved walls, and imposing fires, Kari felt like she was stepping into an ancient world. Almost like she was exploring the Mystic Valley. They entered the temple, prepared to step into darkness, when to their surprise they saw sunlight illuminating the place. 

"What the..." Caleb exclaimed. 

"Look up." Duncan told them. 

Indeed, when they averted their gaze to the ceiling, they saw a big mirror, reflecting the golden arrows of sun throughout the building. 

"Awesome!" Kari exclaimed. 

"I know, so what do we do now?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, how about we try reading the hieroglyphs on the walls?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Duncan agreed. 

He approached the nearest wall and began examining the carved pictures. Kari came up behind him. 

"You know how to read this thing?" She asked. 

"Well, some, not all." Duncan confessed. 

"You know more than me. If I'm not mistaken, this talks about the Atlanteans?" She asked. 

"Yeah, it says that the god-like ones crowded the sky like a storm cloud with their wings, and headed to their meeting place. There, on the top of mount Parnassus, they held their council. Some wanted to leave, and some wanted to stay. The ones that wanted to live between the mortals left immediately to begin their existence as Rhynjbido (can't spell) or Draconians, as they are more widely known. The others agreed that it was time to leave Gaea, now that they have taught the mortals how to live. They created three pendants, one pink, one green, one blue. On the day of the alignment when the moon is full, the pendants shall be brought together and....." Duncan stopped translating. 

"What happened?" Kari asked. Everything was starting to make some sort of weird sense in her head. 

"Well, the next part got erased because of old age, and it contains some symbols that I don't recognise. It looks like a dragon, well actually a slain dragon, and a person, that is holding something... ah, it's no use, I can't make it out." Duncan stood up. 

"I think I know why that lady took my parents." Kari told him. 

"Why?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, you said something about an alignment of the two moons with Gaea, and the three pendants only working on that day or something. Well, I suspect she wants to access the power of the Atlanteans or something. In any case, she needs the pendant for something that's going to happen on that day. Thus, the deadline." Kari concluded. 

"You might be right. We shall have to see what's about that when we get back to Asturia. The library probably has something about that. For now, let's see if those inscriptions don't tell us anything about the location of the blue pendant." Duncan said. 

"You're right, well, let's look. Maybe it's written on the next section of the wall." Kari said and examined the next portion of the inscriptions. 

"Well?" Duncan questioned. 

"I'm not that good at reading hieroglyphs, but I think it says that we have to take the south corridor, and once we come to a bridge, we cross it and then it's right in front of us." Kari said. 

"Let me see." Duncan lightly pushed her aside. 

"Is that what you read?" Kari asked. 

"I'm not sure." Duncan confessed. 

"How about you let me try?" Caleb offered. 

"You know how to read these?" Kari asked. 

"Yes, of course." 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Duncan asked him. 

"You never asked." Caleb smiled at them. 

Kari felt like punching him in the face, but then they would have to wait until he woke up to have their confirmation. She just growled warningly at him. 

"Give it a shot." she motioned. 

Caleb took one look at the pictures, and then said. "It's the east corridor." 

"How can you be so sure?" Duncan asked suspiciously. 

"Well, it shows the corridor from the direction of the rising sun. That would be east, right?" 

"Let's give it a shot, it does make sense, and there's a little sun there in the picture" Kari told them. 

They set out on the east corridor, proceeding slowly. It was pretty dark, and they were walking slowly. It took them deep into the temple. 

"Be careful where you step. There might be hidden traps here." Caleb warned them. 

"It's kind of hard to step any other place. In case you haven't noticed, the corridor's been getting narrower and narrower. Soon, only one person at a time will be able to pass." Kari told him. 

"Yeah, I saw. It's all part of the challenge." Caleb retorted. 

"Good, so how about you let me go first, since this is my challenge?" Kari asked. 

"I couldn't let such a beautiful lady like you get hurt could I? Do not worry, I've done this before." Caleb told her. 

Kari was silent. Caleb was a fool, and he prized himself for his cheap words of praise. Kari had a stinging reply on her lips, but she decided to continue in silence. Soon, they will be rid of him. Soon, the corridor became indeed narrow, all of a sudden, Caleb stopped. 

"Why have we stopped?" Duncan, who was last asked. 

"Because we can't go any further. There's a wall in our path." Caleb told them. 

"What do you mean a wall?" Kari asked. 

"Just what it is. A wall." he told her. 

"Let me see!" Kari said and pushed past him. Indeed, there was a stone wall in their path. Also, on the wall, there was a torch, which surprisingly enough, was burning, offering them the little light to see the obstacle. 

"What do we do now?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, we either go back, or we try to get past this." Caleb said leaning against the wall. Just then, a horrible noise came from behind the wall, almost like an ancient rusted mechanism was set in motion. Needless to say, in the next second, a few feet behind them, a few holes opened, and small darts started shooting from both sides of the wall. 

"How did that happen?" Kari asked alarmed. 

"I think I pressed something in the wall. " Caleb confessed. 

"Great, stupid! Now there's no other way than forward!" Duncan congratulated him. 

"No one calls me stupid, city boy!" Caleb yelled. 

"Both of you, stop it right now!" Kari yelled. "The only way we'll make it out of here is if we stay calm! Now, Caleb, touch anything, and I promise you, you're gonna wish one of those darts hit you!" Kari threatened. 

"What's there to do?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, we go forward. I have a feeling that those darts are poisonous, and since I don't want to try my theory, we'll have to find a way to open this door." Kari told him. 

"Caleb could test them. Wouldn't you just love to throw yourself in front of the shooting darts?" Duncan asked mockingly. 

"One more peep out of you, and I'll show you how it is to test them yourself!" Caleb bit back. 

"Hello, stop insulting yourselves, we have bigger problems!" Kari pointed out. 

"So, what do we do?" Duncan asked again. 

"We read the hieroglyphs on the wall." Kari pointed out. 

"Let me do it. Look where dumbo brought us!" Duncan muttered. 

He neared the wall, and began to decipher the symbols. Silence engulfed the corridor. The only sounds present were the rhythmic shooting of the darts. 

"Kari, I think there's a way out of this!" Duncan told her after a while. 

"How?" She asked quickly getting up. 

"Do you still have the drag-energist from the dragon you slayed?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it's in my pack." Kari said indicating her bag. 

"Well, I think they say that if you put it in that hole, and turn it, the door should open." Duncan told her indicating a medium sized, round hole to his right. 

"I guess it's worth giving it a shot." Kari agreed and searched her pack for the energist. 

She brought out the dragon's heart, and looked at it for a bit. The heart was glowing faintly. It still looked majestic. With the clear lighter blue outside, and that dark crystal like middle, it looked almost like it was alive. Kari thought that she could hear a faint beat from the inside. That was impossible, the heart didn't beat any more. It crystallized the moment it was extracted out of the dragon. Then why was it glowing softly. Could it have been because the pendant was close by? Without further delay, Kari shoved the energist into the circular place. She twisted, and like magic, the door began to rumble and shake, almost like it was going to come apart any second. Amazingly, the darts stopped shooting as the door opened. 

"I don't believe this!" Caleb exclaimed. 

"I guess this proves we're on the right path." Duncan said. 

"Let's go, we wasted enough time here already." Kari motioned them. 

They stepped beyond the path and indeed, they reached a canyon, with a frail looking hanging bridge. Kari looked down at the darkness of the canyon. 

"We better be careful, or we're gonna end up smushed." she said. 

"Are you sure this is the way?" Duncan asked. 

"Yeah, it's the bridge all right." Kari sighed. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Caleb came into the conversation. 

"I guess we might as well give it a try." Kari said and carefully proceeded onto the bridge. 

One by one, they carefully made it across. Kari waited until they were all together, and then spoke. "We don't know what dangers wait ahead, I have to go, because the safety of my parents depends on it, you can stay here and wait for me, or go back now." She told them. 

"Are you kidding? I didn't abandon you this whole journey, I'm not about to do it now! Let's go!" Duncan said. 

Kari smiled at him warmly. Maybe they were becoming better friends. 

"I am not about to let a pretty lady go into the jaws of danger without me, I'm going too!" Caleb said. 

"You can drop it with your compliments, they aren't helping the situation." Kari said, not able to hold off her disgust any longer. 

Duncan smiled inwardly. He was wrong to doubt her way of judging people. She had sniffed Caleb out long before he thought she did. However, she acted politically and did not say anything about it. There was more to Kari than Duncan thought. Apparently, she could be very sneaky when she chose to be. He was grateful she didn't do it often though. She was a very resourceful adversary, and he would have to be more careful later on when they would confront. 

"I guess it's settled." she smiled and led the way. 

They entered the room. It was more like a large hall than a room. Surrounded by dozens of mirrors, it was like they were out in the daylight. In the middle of the room, with its own personal source of light, that came from an opening up above, stood a tall statue of a human. At a first glance, a mere observer would have found it a human, but if you looked closer, you could see it was a Draconian. The statue had long majestic wings, and a kind smile. Kari looked up at it, and felt warmed by that presence. 

"A Draconian, eww, let's get out of here." Caleb said. 

"What's wrong with the Draconians?" Kari asked a little sharply. 

"They doomed the Atlanteans, and all other they associated with. They're monsters, that bring destruction. **Everyone** knows they're bad luck. If I would see one, by god, I'd tear it to pieces. One of them rested in our village, and that same night, half of it burned to the ground. 

"It wasn't his fault!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Yes it was. I was still a little boy, but the people hunted it down, that lucky demon flew away, I hate them." he stated proudly. 

Duncan looked at Kari, and he saw a look of pure disgust on her face. Something that Caleb said must have repulsed her beyond everything. He couldn't help happiness overwhelm him. She really didn't care about that scum bag. 

"Caleb, can you go check our exit? I think the hieroglyphs at the entrance will say something interesting." Kari told him. 

"Sure, of course... Kari." Caleb smiled. 

She didn't return it, but looked at him with a look of pure darkness. 

"You wanted to get rid of him no?" Duncan asked. 

"Yeah, he's a scum bag, it's disgusting. Come on, I think i know where the pendant is." Kari said. 

"Where?" Duncan asked. 

"The box at the feet of the Draconian." she said slowly. 

"Well, let's see!" Duncan said and just picked up the box." 

"Don't do that! Put it back before something happens!" Kari exclaimed. 

It was too late. A wall came slashing down, covering their only exit. A terrible menacing noise echoed from behind them. Because of the force with which the wall came down, the aging pillars that supported the room gave out. They started crumbling one by one, like they were made out of paper. 

"The room's going to come down on us! Hold on to the box!" Kari screamed at Duncan in all the confusion. 

"We're going to die if we stay here! Let's go take shelter!" he yelled back. 

"No, because of the noise, the whole valley's going to collapse. Just hold on to the box! I'll get us out of here!" Kari yelled over the horrible noise. Indeed, pieces of the ceiling were starting to peel off. It was indeed dangerous to be standing there. 

"How do you plan to do that?" Duncan asked, getting close, and trying to shield her from the falling debris. 

"With these!" Kari said. Immediately, out of her back, the two most softest, purest ivory wings began to sprout. 

Duncan watched in awe as Kari began to transform into the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Feathers started falling from her wings as they grew, and became her. He didn't think it was possible for her to become more beautiful, but he stood there dazzled, as she came closer to him. _"Have I died and gone to heaven?" _Duncan wondered. _"My god, that's Kari, that's the girl I called a useless wench, and I said she wasn't a princess. Of course she wasn't. Look at her. Those wings hanging by her in that royal way. She fell from heaven and ended up in my life. How did that happen? She's so pure, yet she looks so frail, but look at her eyes, they look so, warm, and caring, I could spend an eternity just staring at her eyes. They're the window to her soul, and she's so wonderful. How could I say I cared about anything in my life? I'd never seen her. She's so wonderful, with those ivory wings. On her they look eerie, yet so wonderful, I hope I get to see her like that before I die. It's my only wish, I don't want anything else, but to hold her in my arms.. She's so beautiful, and amazing, and caring, and sweet, and lovable, and god, that piece of ceiling is going to fall right on her!" _Duncan quickly closed the gap between them, and pulled Kari towards him. In the following seconds, the piece of ceiling hit the floor. She would have been squished by it. 

"Thank you, " she whispered. Then, she grabbed him, and began to flutter her wings. 

They slowly raised off the ground, and slowly made their way through the opening in the ceiling. All Duncan could see was her beautiful face, and the way she smiled reassuringly. 

"Let's go faster, before this thing crumbles." she told him. They began to rise faster, her wings fluttering furiously. In the strain, they were leaving a trail of ivory feathers behind. As soon as they reached the surface though, a new threat appeared. Because of the noise, a landslide was in the process. Kari and Duncan had to dodge flying pieces of mud, as well as small rocks. 

"Hold on! It's going to be a rough ride!" she told him. 

Indeed it was, but in a few minutes, they reached a safe area. Kari put Duncan on the ground, and pulled her wings in. The landslide was advancing, and they continued, running on foot until they reached their horses. Caleb's horse wasn't there luckily. The coward must have left at the first signs of trouble. Kari was happy. They mounted their horses, and galloped off in a hurry. 

**~~~~**

A half an hour later, when the ground stopped shaking, they stopped their gallop, and rested by a small river. It was almost night, and the sun was setting bloodily to the west. Kari jumped off her horse, and immediately, she felt how all her power leaves her body. She crumbled to the floor. Luckily, Duncan caught her in time, before she hurt herself. 

"Kari! Kari wake up!" he called. 

She had slipped into unconsciousness. Duncan got up, and wetted a hankie in the small lake. He brought it to her, and put it on her forehead. 

"Come on Kari, wake up! You can't give up now! The danger's past! Come on! Wake up Please?" he begged his voice cracking. 

She was still, as if frozen. 

"Damn you, you can't give up on me now! I see, I finally understand, you can't leave me like that!" He said angrily. 

She was still unresponsive. Duncan cradled her in his arms, and places a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Please come back, I need you," he whispered. 

Kari began to stir in his arms. She opened her eyes, and saw Duncan looking down at her warmly. He was still there. After what she'd shown him, he was still there. Kari smiled at him. 

"Hey there, stranger." she said weakly. 

"Don't you scare me like that!" Duncan exclaimed. 

"Funny, I didn't know you cared so much about me." she grinned. 

Duncan turned red. "Well, no, but it would have been boring to make it back all by myself, and plus, I didn't want to have you on my conscience." he said. 

"Yeah, thank you." she said. 

"You don't need to be thanking me, you're the one that saved my life." Duncan said turning serious. 

"Oh, that, that was nothing, I guess you probably don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. Well, if that's the case then...." Kari didn't continue, because Duncan put his finger on her lips. 

"Ssh, what you did was amazing. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful. You looked like an angel." he told her. 

"How do you know about angels, only people from the Phantom Moon believe in them." she said. 

"I'm not quite as dumb as I look no? Well, in any case, if you're worried about it, I'm going to keep your little secret, and Kari, you don't have to be ashamed," he said getting up and heading towards the lake. 

"I'm not ashamed. It's just that people like Caleb, well they don't understand. But thank you for not running away, it's nice to see some people can accept me for who I am." she said quietly. 

"How could I run away? You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw," he said and his eyes widened realising he had voiced his thoughts. 

Kari blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she said. " I guess we're making camp here for the night, I still feel a little weak." she told him. 

"Sure, after all, we have the pendant." Duncan told her. 

"Speaking of that, have you opened the box?" Kari asked. 

"No, that's yours to open, you're the one that risked your life. Here, I took a look at it and saw that you open it with the energist, just like the door." he told her, and handed her both the energist and the box. 

"Well, here it is, the moment of truth." Kari said and twisted the energist into the lock. However, it just became part of the box, shining softly. 

Breathlessly, Kari opened the box, and in it, she found the blue tear shaped pendant. It was glowing softly, a blue glow, that looked very warm and inviting. 

"Yes, we did it!" Kari jumped up and hugged Duncan. 

"Yeah, now all we have to do is make it back to Asturia." he said happy for her. 

"And hope my brother found the green one. Then, the exchange!" she exclaimed happily. 

"Yeah, but for now, let's rest. The sun went down a while ago, and the fire's all started up, come on, we have a busy day tomorrow!" Duncan told her. 

**~~~~**

Later that night, Duncan was watching Kari sleep soundly. She had indeed been tired from all the strain of the day. The blue pendant was hanging around her neck, along side the pink one. They were glowing simultaneously, almost like communicating. He smiled, looking at her sleep peacefully, with the shadows of the fire dancing on her face. She was an angel, with and without her wings. That was the latest discovery Duncan had made. He smiled again in the dark, and went to sleep himself, with the moon shining above him. Its silver streaks of light outlined the tops of the small waves of the lake, making them look like strands of pearls, dancing in the night. Everyone could see that it was a dance of love, for love was indeed in the air.   


*Author's Note* 

Hey you all there, it's chapter 13. I did try my best, and that's as much as i could come up with. i hope you liked it, one down, one to go, and then a few more fluff filled chapters. you DO want some fluff right? all work and no play is not that good m i rite? well, i m gonna give you fluff, before the final confrontation, IF you tell me that you want it. Please tell me how this chapter was, i really didn't mean for it to suck, i worked a long time on it (about 5 hours) it's my longest chapter ever. i really hope i haven't bored you, and i hope that i made clear where they were and stuff (i'll never be as good as marilyn with her descritpions, but hey i try) so please tell me what you think, i really wanted it to be interesting!!!!!!!!! i really did!!!! thanks a lot, and see ya soon, with next chapter!!!!!


	14. The Green Pendant

Chapter 14 ~ The Green Pendant ****

Chapter 14 ~ The Green Pendant

Folken and Ghanima were slowly advancing through the lush jungle. Every where you looked ancient tropical trees, thick luscious green bushes, and lianas hanging down. It was a green network that sparkled with life, untouched by the mercilessness of the human hand. Everywhere you would look, you could see the piercing red, blues, yellows, oranges and purples of the flowerbeds, as well as the beautiful patches of Tropicals, glowing in the shade. With their oval pointed heads, half-red, half-yellow, they looked like candles in the shade of the forest. Folken looked around, amazed at the sheer beauty of the tropical forest of the Everglades. Untouched for centuries, it had been declared the most dangerous forest of Gaea. Superstitions said it was guarded by powerful magic that doomed anyone who tried to harm it. 

"Come, this way." Ghanima told him from behind a thick curtain of hanging orchid flowers. 

"I wonder what keeps this forest so beautiful." Folken said aloud. 

"I don't know, but I can feel there's great magic here." Ghanima told him.

Folken looked at her thoughtfully. She was probably right, he too could feel some pull, a certain whisper going through the forest. Until then, he had attributed it to the wind, but now he could feel that it more. Much more. 

"Do your rings help you sense magic?" Folken asked her.

"Well, they make me more sensitive to magic." She told him.

Folken just nodded and followed her. Indeed they were on a yellow-bricked path, that led them deep into the forest. So far, Folken had been grateful to be on it, since from the side of the path he had seen many dangers into which he would have stumbled. He looked at the exiled Ispano princess in front of him. She was carelessly guiding her horse deeper down the path, her red hair hanging demurely on her back. Her hair… it was indeed an odd thing for a human to posses. Most of the people of Gaea had black or blond hair. There was rarely any red –except in cat people- or sandy like his. But then again, his mother was from the Phantom Moon, and there, people had all sorts of weird hair colours. He had even seen a lady once with purple hair. But wait a minute, wasn't Queen Astrid, an Ispano princess? So then, if Ghanima wasn't Astrid's daughter, nor her brother's daughter, then how could she be an Ispano Princess? After all, Astrid was a telepath – he had heard his mother say that once – and that was magic. Did this mean that Ghanima was lying? Was she a person working for that Lucilla who had his mother?

"I think we should stop for a moment." Folken told her coldly. 

"Why? I thought you wanted to get there as soon as possible." Ghanima stated.

"You've got some explaining to do." Folken said icily. 

"What for?" Ghanima asked.

"Well, I don't think you are who you say you are." Folken told her.

"Oh, and what do you think." Ghanima asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're one of Lucilla's henchmen." Folken told her flatly.

Ghanima burst into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, that's the craziest idea I've ever heard. What makes you think that?" she asked, still laughing.

"You can't be of Ispano, since your father is not Dolph, Queen Astrid's brother, thus, you're not who you say you are." Folken said.

"Good conclusion, one mistake though." Ghanima told him. "You don't know much about the Ispanos." She told him.

"I know enough." Folken said.

"No you don't. Listen, to the rest of Gaea, we might seem like a kingdom, but to other Ispanos, we are separated. The mountain range is what divides us. The eastern side, accepts magic, while the western side does not. Our public relations are kept by a council formed from both eastern people and western people. We never divulged this before, since most of Gaea is non-magic, and we would get all sorts of travellers wanting potions and spells. Each side has its own king and queen, as well as its own set of rules. The Great Council only deals in the affairs of the whole kingdom, giving each side a chance for improving their economy." Ghanima informed him.

"Right, how convenient." Folken said mockingly.

"Gosh, how stubborn are you? If I would be one of that woman's henchmen, I would have killed you from our first encounter." Ghanima said.

"I still don't believe you, and until you find a way to prove it to me, you're not a free person. You're my prisoner." Folken said and unsheathed his sword. 

"You do realise you can't harm me." Ghanima smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I think you're not positively sure of that, or those beads of sweat wouldn't be slipping down the side of your head like that. I think you can't be harmed by magic. Give me your hands." Folken ordered. 

"You're so ridiculous. I swear, I thought you were different. Haven't you ever heard of a blind leap of faith?" Ghanima asked, her grey eyes thundering. 

"Not when so much is involved." Folken said. He then took a piece of rope from his bag, and tied Ghanima's hands together. 

"Listen, I know that you're worried about your mother and everything, but I'm telling the truth. Why would I be lying?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your life is at stake. Maybe you're doing it all because you're promised something. Until we can verify what you're saying, you're my prisoner." Folken told her sternly. He then got down from his horse, and with another piece of rope, he tied her feet under the belly of her horse. He checked to see that she wouldn't fall, and then tied the reigns of her hose to his saddle, mounted back on his black stallion. 

Ghanima did nothing but growl. _"Look at this fool. Why would I be a spy? Seriously, what on Gaea is going through his head. Could I have been wrong about him? Is he like the rest? Always looking for a fault, and a way to blame me for who I am? Why did I agree to come with him? Well, he did have my rings, but, I can't believe him! A spy! I don't care if he has a million reasons to think that, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind once we clarify this."_ Ghanima eyed the slender sandy haired boy with her steel gaze. He looked back at her, and for a moment, they were lost in each other's glance. His big emerald eyes were searching her features. With their mysterious sea of green, Ghanima found herself fascinated by them. They looked so sincere and pure, almost like he was not there, but a spirit sent from above to guide her. The velvet of his eyes was so soft, almost like he was begging forgiveness for what he had done. Ghanima looked straight into his eyes, her stormy silver eyes thundering with rage. _"There's no forgiveness or understanding here."_ She said with her eyes.

Folken turned his head to look back at Ghanima. Once he looked back, he saw the storm in her misty silver eyes. It was as if grey of the skies was being stirred into a big whirlpool of anger. From time to time, a flash of thunder like light could be seen reflecting in them. _"Have I really made a mistake? Is she who she says she is? Her story is most amazing, but believable. After all, we do know very little about the Ispanos. I must not thing that way. It is how she's playing her hand to fool me. Until we prove this, I must regard her as an enemy. But it's so hard, when she looks at me that way…" _Folken didn't continue his thoughts. He broke his gaze of the spunky red headed girl. He had seen the thunder and rage in her eyes, and it went through his heart like a cold icicle. 

"Am I allowed to talk, oh **great** master?" Ghanima asked mockingly.

"Sure, go right ahead." Folken said sadly. She was indeed mad. _"I'll never hear the end of it if I'm wrong. "_ he thought. 

"Well, we've been going this way for almost three hours, how come we're not getting to the temple?" she asked.

"I don't know. That woman did say follow the yellow bricked road. This road is yellow bricked, so let's follow it until the end." Folken said.

"Very well, this is your quest, I'm only the prisoner here." She stabbed.

"Listen, your little word games won't make me let go of you ok? So you can stop playing them." He told her.

"One million swimmers and you were the fastest." She mumbled. 

Folken looked at her oddly. _"What's she trying to say?"_ he wondered. 

Ghanima looked at him innocently. _"Let him figure that out. Who does he think I am? Some stupid princess with very little education? I know more than him in some areas, let him figure out who's the better of the two of us."_ She thought angrily.

Another half an hour passed before the road came to a stop. With a round of secular trees around it, in the middle stood the ancient temple, tall and proud. It was covered in vines, and orchids decorated the front main entrance. Folken dismounted his horse, and he moved the extending branches of a very beautiful flower bush onto the left side of the road. The emerald eyed boy briefly stopped to smell one of the beautiful red flowers.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ghanima told him from her stiff place atop her horse.

"And why not?" Folken asked.

"Because that's Rosmerryl. It is a very well known paralysing plant. The Ispano doctors use it when they have to perform painful surgeries." She said.

"As you see, I'm still moving, so it's not Rosmerryl." Folken said flexing his muscles.

__

"It takes effect after a while you arrogant jerk." Ghanima thought, but said nothing. _"Let him find out on his own."'_

Folken led both horses to a nearby tree branch, where he tied the reigns tightly. Making sure they had enough food for their stay, he then untied Ghanima's feet, and grabbing her by the waist, he helped her down.

"Thanks, I thought you were going to let me stay up there." She said through clenched teeth. 

"No, you have the rings, we must get going." Folken said and grabbed her hand. 

"You don't need to get a hold of me. I'm going anyhow. This forest is creepy, and I'd rather be with a jerk like you than all by myself." 

"So that's what I am." Folken smiled mischievously. Ghanima was awfully pretty when she was mad. He looked at her delicate oval face, and her red lips. A strand of red hair had made its way to the front of her figure, hanging seductively to the side. Folken raised his hand, wanting to touch the strand, to see if indeed it was as soft as it looked, but then stopped in mid air. _"Why does my heart tell me she's not an impostor? Can I trust it? Or is it mistaken, like so many other times?"_ Folken stopped, his hand dropping to the side. He turned around and entered the temple. 

__

"What was he going to do?" Ghanima asked herself curiously. 

The temple, to their surprise was lighted by greenish torches that hanged in the corners of the main room. Dusty, and mucky, it still retained some of its mystic beauty. With hieroglyphs on the walls, and a stone plaque in the middle, it looked like a waiting room. A big torch was lighting the plaque with its greenish flame. On the far ends of the room there were two staircases, which – Folken guessed- lead to other rooms. On their left and right sides, were two corridors that curved abruptly. The right one was letting him stare into a wall, with a big carving of a dragon on it. The left one had a carving, but it was way too old to be made out. 

"To search for the pendant have you come, but in order to get the pendant, you must first find the dragon's heart, which lies in a box, at the centre of the world. Follow the staircase down to the dragon's lair, from which you need get the two samurai swords, and put them in the hands of the protectors of Gaea. Only the protector of the rings, and her companion shall be able to unlock the box. Follow the corridor further after the lair of the dragon, to come back to the room from where your adventure had begun." Ghanima read out loud.

"What was that?" Folken asked.

"The inscription on the monument." Ghanima answered from beside the plaque.

Folken moved in closer, and examined the words. Indeed, they were as Ghanima had said. 

"So which way to the dragon's lair?" Folken asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm the spy here." Ghanima said.

"Well, I'm thinking that even if you were the spy, Lucilla would want you to help me get the pendant. Luckily, I caught you in time, and you shall tell me all about her when we get to Fanelia." Folken said.

"What makes you think I won't escape?" Ghanima asked him.

"I have a feeling you won't." Folken said.

"Ever since when do you trust your feelings so much?" she asked him. 

"Do you, or do you not know?" Folken asked, avoiding her question.

"I think it's the right staircase. After all, the right corridor has the dragon on it. Thus, if we have to follow a corridor from the lair to end up back here, it should be that one."

"How do you know we have to end up here?" Folken asked her.

"Well, we do have to end up where the adventure had begun." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but that could be Fanelia." He said.

"I doubt it. They would have worded it differently had they had a transporter to send us back to Fanelia."

"I thought so, now let's go." Folken headed to the right staircase, leaving Ghanima to look after him surprised. "Coming?" he asked her once he got there.

"Yeah, were you testing my wits before?" Ghanima asked.

"I had a similar idea, but I wanted to see if you reached the same conclusion." He told her.

"I don't like being tested." She hissed.

"Too bad!" he said and tickled her side, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't use her hands. 

"Oh, please stop! I can't take it anymore!" Ghanima shrieked after a while, of Folken's tickling.

"Nope, you've got to stand the torture, prisoner." Folken told her smiling.

"Just wait until I get my hands free. Then you're gonna get it!" She threatened playfully. Ghanima tried to tug at the ropes, but her hands were dry, and she couldn't get herself free.

"Don't try that, you're gonna cut deep into your wrists." Folken said taking her hands in his, and loosening the ropes a little.

"Why would you care? I deserve all torture, since I'm one of Lucilla's henchmen." She asked.

"Just in case you're not, I wouldn't want the Princess of the Western Ispano Clan to have bruises on her wrists." Folken said honestly. 

Ghanima looked at him surprised. _"Does he care at all? Or is it just a political thing."_ She wondered. 

"Come on." Folken led her deeper down the corridor. The green torches lighted the way. It was getting colder, and a slight rumble echoed in the walls.

"What's that noise?" Ghanima asked.

"I don't know, it might be an river. The noise sounds like water."

"Well, there is a river close to here, the priests must have re-routed the water to pass by or through the temple." Ghanima observed.

"I guess." Folken said. He then proceeded further down the corridor. Ghanima followed close behind. 

After a few more meters, the corridor abruptly ended, leaving them atop a set of giant stairs that gave way to a giant room. Made out of green stone, the room had a huge altar with a huge green fire burning in the middle, and providing the only source of light. On the walls, from time to time, were huge emeralds. What was odd about the emeralds was that they had a liquid centre, that from time to time bubbled.

"Wow! I would have never guessed." Ghanima whispered from beside Folken. 

Ghanima herself examined the room. In the back of the altar, there was another set of stairs, that led up to another level of the room There, on the top, was another platform. On it, you could see two figures, and a spinning ball. Behind the spinning ball, you could also see some sort of darkened alcove. Ghanima took a step down the stairs.

"Come on," she told Folken.

"Right." He agreed. 

As soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs, a rumble shook the whole room, and a wall came down out of nowhere and sealed their entrance.

"Oh no!" Folken muttered. "What do we do now?"

"To the Dragon's Lair you made it soon, and now thee must embark on a quest for the sacred swords of the protectors of Gaea. Only the with their swords in hand can they fully protect this world." Ghanima read. 

Folken turned around. "Where do you read these from? Or has Lucilla made you memorise them?" he asked.

"For the final time, I'm not one of her spies. For your information, the plaque appeared when the entrance was closed." She told him. Indeed, atop the first altar, a plaque was spinning, bathed in the green light.

"What's controlling all of these?" Folken wondered.

"The magic of the pendant. The priests here knew we would come, and they used the magic leaking from the pendant to make this challenge for us." She told him.

"No one knows destiny. We make it ourselves." Folken retorted.

"Apparently, they had other ideas." Ghanima said.

"Apparently. Where to now, witch?" he asked her smiling. It was odd how he could smile at a time like this. They were trapped in a room, with no way out, on a dangerous quest, yet he was still smiling at the red haired girl bathed in the green light. It was odd how she could make him smile so much. It wasn't like him to say what he's feeling so boldly. A long time ago, he learned to hold his tongue in check. However, she always managed to freeze his thoughts, thus making him speak his mind. 

"Witch am I now?" she asked, a smile creeping to her rosy lips. 

"Yes, what do you think? How should we proceed?" Folken asked.

"Is this another one of your trick questions?" Ghanima retorted.

"Ghani, come on, don't be like that. What I think we should do is go up the stairs and check out that spinning ball up there." He said.

"Well, then that's what we'll do. And don't call me Ghani. You lost that privilege when you made me your prisoner." She bit back.

Folken frowned. It was so hard for him to think of her as a prisoner. She was making it awful hard to. However, she was still very sour about it. There was no way that Folken knew of through which he could prove her innocence, without consulting Queen Astrid. And she was a few hundred miles too far away. 

"Very well, **Ghanima**." He said emphasising her name.

Together, in a tense silence, they went up the steps. As soon as they reached the top, blinding lights flashed, and a few more greenish torches came to life. They were standing on a square platform, with two statues on either side of a spinning ball, which resembled Gaea. The statues were of two men, each pretending to hold a sword in their hands. Behind the spinning ball, there was now a lighted alcove, with a glassy surface. Underneath it, there were greyish waters, that seemed in turmoil.

"All right! A transporter!" Ghanima exclaimed.

"A transporter? Where will it take us?" Folken asked.

"Probably to the swords. Come on!" she said excitedly.

"I didn't know this quest interested you so much." Folken said coldly. 

"It does. First of all, I'm the only one that can open the box with the green energist. Second of all, this is an ancient temple, never before explored. I have nothing better to do than collect data. This is certainly valuable. Maybe I'll find a job in a city, deciphering old scripts." She explained.

"You do forget you're a prisoner." He told her.

"Queen Astrid will explain everything, not to worry. Then I can be on my way. I just love learning about people, and places." She said.

"You've got your work cut out for you." Folken muttered, and then headed for the transporter. "Coming?" he asked her as he was about to step in.

"Sure." She answered.

Folken grabbed her arm, and together they stepped onto the platform. 

****

~~~~

The chute was narrow and bumpy, as Folken's body slid down it. The walls were too far apart for him to try to stop his rapid descent. It looked like a toboggan, but it was much too slippery. As fast as the ride started, it ended. Folken fell on his back, with a loud thump, on the rocky surface of the new room. A piercing scream echoed from the cute, as Ghanima fell head first on Folken. He grunted on the impact of her body on top of his. Ghanima has knocked his breath out, because of the speed at which she fell. 

"Ouch." He said.

"God I hate these kinds of surprises." She said after she regained her breath.

"You hate them? I feel like a squished sandwich." He said.

Ghanima broke into a fit of carefree laughter. "Well you deserve it. Any how, let me get up." She said, and rolled off Folken.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm going to be bruised all over. Especially my hands, they hurt so much." She complained, her tied together hands looking indeed very dusty. 

Folken picked himself off the floor, and looked at her squarely. She was laying on her back, on the floor. Folken helped her up, but she fell back on the floor, hitting the ground with a muffled thump.

"What happened?" Folken asked. "Are you hurt?" he added.

"My leg, there's a sharp pain going through it." she said.

Folken took a look at her leg, and indeed there was a long sharp cut, horizontally, about half way from her knee to her ankle. It was bleeding, thus impeding her from walking. 

"Oh god, ok, well, let's stop the bleeding." Folken said, and kneeled down. He took off his gloves, and ripped a long strip out of his black top. Cleaning the dust off it, he carefully wrapped it around Ghanima's cut. 

As soon as he touched her skin with his bare hand, something odd happened. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well milady, it is the day." A young servant girl said to what was obviously a younger Ghanima.

"Oh Ly, I don't want to do this! There's a slim chance that I'll have magic any how. Almost less than five percent of the Western Ispanos ever have magic. Why do I have to go through with this. It will hurt if I touch the rings!" Ghanima whined.

"Now, Princess Ghanima. Get a hold of yourself! Let me tell you a secret." The servant girl said.

"What?" Ghanima jumped.

"Well, in the olden days, it's was an honour to have magic. There usually was a person of great magic, that wandered around Gaea, and collected other magical items, while helping others. She or he was known as the Hermit, because they were usually secluded people. Even in the olden days, when magic was more widely spread, some didn't accept that much magic, and displays of magic talents, thus only those that wanted ever found the Hermits. They were quite a few of them." She paused for a second.

"How does this have to do with me?" Ghanima asked.

"Well, back in the olden golden days, when magic was accepted in the Western Side, before the Great Burn, the king of Western Ispano, married one of these Hermits. She was a very pretty beautiful woman, with long red hair like yours. As a fact, you look a lot like her. Anyhow, she was a great woman, and did many good things for our kingdom. However, then the Great Burn occurred, and they blamed it all on her, when it was actually the evil sorceress Vadne, that was upset because she didn't get married to the king. Thus, they abolished all magic, and killed her, plus all know sorcerers and magical creatures. That's how the test of the rings was invented. Her descendants proved not to have magic, but it is said that every ten generations, the whole of the magic accumulates, and a magical human is born. You see, magic knows how to stay hidden in a person, however, every 10 generations, it surfaces and makes itself known." The servant girl told her.

Ghanima's features sunk. "No, it's not fair!" she cried before awaiting the servant girl to say more. She now knew why odd things kept happening her, how she always escaped unhurt in odd situations. She had always wished she could know how to mend things, and she found out how. It had been the magic. 

"You're the tenth generation, so be forewarned, you should not even take the test of the rings. You should escape now, while you can." The girl told her.

"But it might have skipped me! You don't know for sure! Maybe, just maybe!" Ghanima cried desperately.

"It is very unlikely." The girl told her.

"I want to take it." Ghanima said stubbornly.

"Very well. It is your own risk." The girl told her.

****

~~~~

Ghanima entered a room, with a pool making up most of it. In the middle of the pool, there stood a stone altar, on it the see through bracelets. Up to the pool, there were stepping stones. The rings only allowed magical humans to reach them, and even the magical ones couldn't pick them up. The non magical people were blasted off the stepping stones.

__

"Please blast me, please blast me." Ghanima thought. In her heart though, she knew that it wouldn't be like that. She advanced on the stepping stones. Murmurs of whispers went through the council crowd. Her father looked at her with dark features. Ghanima took another step on another stone. Not all was lost. If the rings would hurt her when she got to the altar, then she would be non-magical. However, that did not happen. When she got to the altar, the rings only shined. More murmurs went through the crowd. Ghanima looked at them frightened. Should she pick up the rings? She stood there, looking at the crowd. They all looked like preying vultures, and she was the prey. 

"Pick up the rings girl!" her father boomed.

Ghanima looked at him with pleading eyes. Her father had never called her "girl" before. To him, she was always Ghani. But now, she proved she had the least bit of magic. If she couldn't touch the rings, she had a chance of staying in the palace, her secret concealed. But if she touched them… she would be dead within the rising of the new sun. Her father looked at her darkly. Ghanima complied. She touched the rings, and not only did she touch them, but they glowed so brightly, that she had to shield her eyes. The rings flew in the air, her right hand extended into the air like commanded. They locked about her hand, like bracelets. The light faded, and gasps of shock came from the advisory council of her father. Ghanima stood there in tears.

"Papa, I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Guards, take this wench away, and lock her in the dungeon. Prepare the guillotine, she shall be executed… an hour before the rising of the new sun." he said, his voice wavering. 

Ghanima was silent, and although tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks, she scanned the crowd with stormy eyes.

"Monster!" A woman from the council screamed.

"Monster! Take her away!" Another man screamed.

The guards approached her, but Ghanima denied their hands. "I know the way," she told them.

"I'm sorry I was such a big disappointment papa." She said, spun on her heels and left, her robes wavering in the new breeze sweeping the room. 

Later that night, Ghanima was pacing in her cell, when she heard a small whisper. 

"Lady Ghanima! The guard is knocked out! Take these bags of money, and blast the lock. Escape." The voice told her, and from the small window, a hand came down and dropped two bags full of golden pieces.

"Ly? How did you find me? How did you knock out the guard!" Ghanima asked recognising her servant's voice.

"It's not important. Use your magic to blast the lock, take the money and this cloak, and leave the country, they will find you here. You are a Hermit, they shall put a price on your head if you're ever to come back. They are afraid, and do not know anything. Run. There's a horse waiting for you by the Eastern Gate. You can make it through the passes of the mountains, and then out of the country. Hurry." Ly said.

"Thank you Ly, you've been a good friend, I wish I could do more. I hope you won't be discovered." Ghanima said.

"You're not the only magical human here. However, you are a Hermit. Go in peace my Lady." Ly said and left. 

Ghanima blasted the lock, with a curse. It worked. Apparently, she did have magic. Putting on her cloak, she disappeared in the darkened streets, towards the eastern gate, where her golden brown horse was waiting for her.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Folken, hello, Folken!" Ghanima waved her hand in front of his face. He had been caught in a trance like that for a while now.

"What? Sorry, Ghanima, I'm so sorry, I was a jerk." Folken said.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You are who you said you are. Here, let me free you of these ropes." He said, and untied her hands. He then slowly massaged her congested wrists, to bring back the blood into them.

"What made you reach that conclusion?" she asked coldly.

"I saw how it happened, when I bandaged your wound. It must have been horrible, but they're such fools. Now I see your point in life. You're a Hermit." He whispered.

Ghanima looked at him surprised. He had indeed seen that awful experience of her past. What a stubborn child! She growled, and with new found strength, she raised her palm. 

Folken looked up at Ghanima, to see what she was doing, when his gaze was met by a flash of lightning like speed, and then **SLAP! **Her warm hand came upon his cheek, and left a blistering red mark on there. Folken then rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"I deserved that." He said quietly.

"Yes, you did, that's for not believing me. Although I see your reasons, I you still deserve that. I don't like being a prisoner, and I warned you you'd pay. Now, that that's over, thank you for bandaging my wound." She said and got up.

Folken got up also, and together they went down the corridor ahead of them. At the end of it, they could see a faint green light.

"Everything's green around here." He observed.

"It's the magic. Anyhow, I think we're close." Ghanima observed.

"How do you know?" Folken asked.

"Look at the hieroglyphs on this wall." She said as she pointed to some carvings on the wall. They indeed looked like two crossed swords. 

Once the corridor finished, they found themselves in a small square room. There, on a stone table were the two samurai swords. 

"We found them!" Folken exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we better watch out! It was too easy! There might be traps along the way." Ghanima warned.

"You're right. Do you see anything?" Folken looked up at the tall room, and since he didn't see anything, he picked up one of the swords. Immediately, a slashing sound came down, and a bed of sharp spikes came down on the stone table. Luckily, Folken had enough spirit to jump out of the way. A spike caught his pants, and ripped a big large gap in them. He wasn't hurt though. 

"Look out!" Ghanima yelled, but Folken had seen the threat already. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think that Rosmerryl is taking effect. I can feel my movements slowing down." He observed. Indeed, his reaction time had been slower. 

"You shouldn't have smelt that." She said disapprovingly.

"I know, well, here, I better go to get the second sword." Folken said. 

"No, I'll go get the second sword. Your reflexes are slowed as they are. You could die, because I fear there's a greater trap for the second sword." She said.

"It's my quest." Folken said stubbornly. 

"Hello! Wake up! You're not doing anyone a favour if you're dead! Now let me get it!" Ghanima said, and took the first samurai sword from his hand.

"Be careful!" Folken said.

"Don't worry!" She turned around and smiled at him. Carefully, she slashed the outer spikes of the spike bed, and bent down, slid her hand through the rest (which formed a cage on top of the stone table) and grabbed the other sword.

"Ghanima! Run!" Folken screamed in terror as he saw the boulder fall from the ceiling.

Ghanima looked up in terror, and she saw the boulder slash the air and head for the table. She quickly rolled out of the way. The boulder landed on the table crushing it to bits. In the dust and confusion that followed, Ghanima heard Folken call out her name.

"Ghanima, Ghanima!" he called out, and made his way through the rubble. "Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down beside him. There was sheer concern in his voice. "God, I should have never let her do that." She heard him mumble.

"I'm fine!" she called out.

"Don't do that again!" Folken told her, and helped her up.

Brushing the dust from her clothes, she looked up at him, with her grey misty eyes. "I told you I'd get it!" she smiled.

"I shouldn't have let you." Folken said shaking his head. 

"It was no problem." She handed him a sword, while holding the other one. 

"Let's go, now that the dust has cleared up, I see the transporter exit in that alcove over there." Folken pointed to his right. 

Ghanima coughed and nodded. Together, they stepped onto the glasslike platform, and immediately showed up at the top of the stairs, in front of the two statues and the spinning ball. 

"Ok, now, let's put the swords in their hands at the same time. Who knows what can happen if it's not synchronised." Folken said.

"Deal." 

They each approached a statue, and on the count of three, they placed the sword in the hands of the protector. Magically, the ball in the middle began to tremble and shake, and in no time, it popped open. In the middle, you could see a small square box. 

"All right!" Ghanima exclaimed. She ran over to the open ball, and grabbed the box. Surprisingly, nothing happened. 

"So that's what it meant by the centre of the world. Anyhow, how do we open it?" Folken asked.

"Let me look." Ghanima flipped the box on all sides, and discovered two dials on the side of the box.

"Hmm.. it looks like your rings could fit there, and then you could twist the dials." Folken said out of nowhere.

"That's it! You're a genius!" Ghanima exclaimed.

She took her rings off her hand and placed each one on the two dials, then turned them simultaneously. The box clicked open, and inside, the most beautiful dragon's heart ever existed. It glowed brightly when Folken picked it up, with it's darker green rim, and green heart, it was a work of art. 

"Wow, it's beautiful. Can I hold it?" Ghanima asked when she saw the energist. She put her rings back on her hand, and touched the energist. As soon as she touched it, the room began to rumble, and a door opened to a passage. 

"I guess that's our exit." Folken reasoned. He placed the energist, and with slower movements, they headed down the passage.

"What's wrong? Are you stiffer?" Ghanima asked.

"A little stiff, that's right." He said.

"We should hurry, before the Rosmerryl takes full effect. You won't be able to move for a few hours when it does." She told him.

"Great." Folken muttered. 

The rest of their trip continued in silence. The passage led them back to the initial room of the temple. They then took the other stairway, and ended up in a room similar to the first one, only in the middle was a Draconian surrounded by four torches. 

"Wow, a Draconian!" Ghanima exclaimed.

"You know about them?" Folken asked surprised.

"Yeah, when I was smaller, I think I saw one. He was beautiful, flying through the skies, and leaving a trail of white feathers behind. It was night, and I was about five, but I still remember it clearly. I was on a voyage, and we had stopped for the night. I ditched my guards, and went through the forest, and stopped by a lake. I think it was a voyage to Solaria, and we were somewhere in the vicinity of Fanelia, but I'm not sure. Anyhow, he was carrying someone, but it was beautiful. His wings, they were… I have no words to describe them. I've never told anyone about that, but I asked who that was, and I said I had a weird dream. They believed me, but that's when I started to believe in them. They really exist, or existed. I'm little, and I hope my mind isn't playing tricks on me." She said.

Folken blushed in the dark. "Maybe, they live in secret. That's what I heard." He said.

"Probably. People blame them unjustly. I don't think a creature that majestic could ever do bad." She said.

Folken was as red as a tomato. He was thankful for the darkness that covered his features. He took a step closer to the stone Draconian. 

"Well, the pendant should be here." He said. "Let's hurry, I can feel myself getting stiffer by the second." He said. 

"Ok, well, check the box at its feet.' Ghanima pointed out.

Folken examined the box, and saw that it had a lock, similar to the energist they recovered. He took it out of his pack, placed it in the lock, twisting it. The top of the box popped up, and revealed the pendant. Folken took it out, and carefully looked at it. Then, he put the golden thread around his neck. The pendant began to glow, a green and warm glow. They had to shield their eyes from the shock. When the blinding light stopped, the building began to shake, like it was about to fall apart. 

"Let's get out of here!" Ghanima screamed in all the noise and torment. 

They scrambled for the exit, but the effect of the Rosmerryl on Folken was significantly increased, and he was moving very slowly. 

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Ghanima screamed and came closer to him, slipping her hand through his, and supporting him from the back. 

"No, go, I can take shelter here, go, it's going to crumble!" Folken mumbled.

"No! I'm not leaving without you! Come on!" Ghanima said.

"We won't make it! I can barely move!" Folken yelled. 

Just then, the walls began to break, and water began to seep through. Horrible noises echoed from outside, but the wailing of the water as the holes were getting bigger was deafening. Suddenly, the walls gave in, letting a torrent of cold crystal water flow through. The current swept Folken and Ghanima off their feet, and took them with it. It carried them through another hole in the opposite wall. The waters burst through, and the two teens found themselves in some sort of passage specifically designed to carry water. It was a tubular passing, which the water swept violently. 

"Folken! Folken!" Ghanima screamed, not seeing her companion.

"Over here!" his voice answered. 

The passage was dark, and Ghanima couldn't see anything. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Behind you!" he answered.

"Can you still move?"

"My arms, I can still move my arm!" he told her.

Ghanima wanted to say something more, when the passage finished, and the jet of water threw her feet into the air. She let out a piercing scream, as she fell feet through the air, landing with a huge splash in a collection pool. While under water, she heard another splash nearby. She guessed that Folken had landed with her.

****

~~~~

Folken could feel his paralysis slowly take place. His arms were barely moving, yet he somehow managed to keep his head above water level. The green pendant felt hot against his cold skin, almost like trying to keep him warm. He felt himself propel into the air, but he couldn't do anything. His body was as stiff as a board. Any movement was painful. He felt the hot summer air against his skin, and then how his body entered the water. He felt himself sink down into the clearest, bluest nothingness. It was all so beautiful. A few feet from him, he saw a mass of unruly red hair, and the body belonging to Ghanima. She truly looked wonderful, bathed in the blueness of the pool he landed in. _"Well, at least I'll die looking at the most beautiful thing alive,"_ he thought and felt his eyes slowly close. The last thing he saw, was her coming closer to him, her red hair slowly rising in the water, and her amazing stormy grey eyes looking at him concerned. Then, he slipped into the dark abyss.

****

~~~~

Ghanima surfaced through the clear water. She filled her lungs with fresh oxygen and looked around for Folken.

"Damn it Folken! Where are you?" she asked. _"Shit, the paralysis probably took precedence."_ She thought and dived after him. 

Ghanima saw his body sink deeper into the water. She dived deeper, and grabbed his hands, pulling him to the surface. She then guided his unconscious body to the sandy shore.

"Folken! Folken!" Ghanima called out.

He just lay there, motionless. She kneeled beside him, and noticed he wasn't breathing. 

"Oh no!" she cried out, and then began to press on his chest, trying to get the water out of his lings. "Damn it Folken. Don't do this to me! Not now darn it!" Ghanima screamed and hit his chest hard. She then pinched his nose, and gave him mouth to mouth. After that, she stood back, breathing hard. Nothing. Folken was not breathing.

"No! NOOOO!" Ghanima screamed in denial. "I won't let you die!" she whispered. Ghanima began CPR again, yet nothing. Folken was as good as dead. "It can't be. He can't die. It's not fair! How come with all my magic I can't help him?" she screamed. "Help him! Help him live! For me!" she yelled at the rings on her hand. The just glowed softly. A glow inviting her to try again. Ghanima put her hand of Folken's chest, not pressing on it. Her small hot hand, on his drenched clothes. _"Please, just cough out the water. Please Folken, you can't leave me. Not yet."_ She begged silently. A small movement of his chest began, the second after she wished that. He then violently coughed the water out of his lungs, and took a deep breath, slipping back into unconsciousness. 

"Thank the gods." Ghanima breathed a sigh of relief. She then got up, and looked for a way back up the cliff, so they could retrieve the horses. This would be their campsite for the night.

****

~~~~

Slowly, Folken came about, and a dizzy picture was forming in front of his eyes. There was a fire, and a figure with long stringy hair by it. He wondered where he was, and who that person was, when he remembered the incident at the temple, and the Rosmerryl. His had went instantaneously to his neck, where the green tear shaped pendant hanged. It was there. His quest was done. They could now return to Asturia and wait for his sister to get back.

"Hey there." He said to get Ghanima's attention. 

"Folken! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Ghani, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, I dragged you out of the water, and went back for our horses, while you beat out the Rosmerryl paralysis." She said leaving out the part where she begged him to come back to life.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." he said.

"It's ok, now we're even, you gave me back the rigs, I saved your life." she said.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Thank you very much. I could have never got the pendant without you." Folken told her.

Ghanima looked up at him surprise written in her eyes. _"That's a first." _She thought. 

Folken got up, and walked towards the shore of the lake. He sat on the soft sand, slowly starring at the stars. They were beautiful.

"Watcha thinking?" Ghanima asked coming up behind him.

"I hope my mother and father, and sister are all right, and I'm thinking how beautiful this night is…" Folken's voice melancholically trailed off. _"And I'm thinking about you, and how you changed my life."_ he thought. 

"You must miss your family very much." Ghanima said sadly.

Folken looked at her, with his understanding green eyes. He shifted closer, to where she was sitting on the sand, and put his arm around her, hugging her closely. 

"You're welcome in Fanelia whenever you want." He said, knowing she could never go home. 

Ghanima leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, but, I'm not sure I want a family anymore. It'll just be like old times, when even my father, who loved me very much denounced me and treated me like a dangerous stranger." She said. 

"You're wrong. My family, and the people of Fanelia are different. All my life in the palace, no one has ever treated like you've been treated." He said.

"I wish I could believe you. And I believe you about your family, but my instinct of protection tells me, that rejection is everywhere. How can you vouch for the people of Fanelia, or for the people in general, when you haven't lived amongst them? I don't want them to accept me, but I'm telling you that you can't truly appreciate and care about your people unless you've lived amongst them. This is coming from a person that was supposed to rule. I leave you with one question. How can you say you deeply care about anything, unless you've seen that thing through all its faces? In this case, your future subjects." She said and got up. "Good night Folken, and thank you for trying to make me feel better." She said and left.

For a long time, Folken sat on the beach, pondering her words. She had been right, and he knew it. He got up, and made his way to the campsite, where Ghanima was sleeping soundly. He watched her chest go up in regular movements. 

"Thank you for saving my life Ghani, and for not giving up on me, when I was about to back out." Folken whispered and got into his bed. 

****

*Author's Note*

Hey, sorry this took so long to post, it was partly because of ff.net being down, but here it is! What did you think? I know it stinks, sorry, I tried to make it differently. Ne how, review, and stay tooned for chapter 15! Hehehe, it's gonna be another special treat! Sorry this is sooo long! I'll make them shorter next time! I do hope I've held you in suspense, and now you even got a lil background info on Ghanima!!!!! Hehe, I hope you liked what I did with the two of them!!!! Please review! Your comments are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot for all the support up 'till now!!!


	15. Mirror to the Soul

Chapter 15 ~ Mirror to the Soul iframe {width:0; height:0}  ****

Chapter 15 ~ Mirror to the Soul

Celena opened her eyes, and came out of the sudden sickness that overwhelmed her. She was standing in a big, long room, surrounded by mirrors on either side. The floor was made of a cold impervious stone. She took a careful step, and fell to the floor clasping her ears when it boomed throughout the room. Celena closed her eyes in fear, trying to make herself smaller, so that she wouldn't hear the impact of her footstep. All of a sudden, after the horrible noise ceased, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Celena looked up, her blue eyes wavering. 

"Don't be afraid, it's just the effect. Step lighter next time." Dilandau told her kneeling down beside her.

"What is this place?" Celena asked as she stood up.

"I think it is called the Hall of Mirrors." Dilandau told her. 

"The Hall of Mirrors? What are we supposed to do? I thought they would give me some potion, and then we would separate." Celena observed.

"I think I have to earn my body." Dilandau told her.

Celena looked up at him. His features were younger, lighter. His silver hair was brighter, and she guessed softer than before. His scar was gone, and his reddish eyes had a warm welcoming glow in them. Overall, he looked younger, but his age did not bring back the tormented confused person he was before. He looked so calm, almost like nothing was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Dilandau asked when he felt Celena's staring gaze upon him.

"Nothing, you look younger." She told him.

Dilandau laughed. Her honesty always threw him off track. Not this time. "So do you. It's part of what Eunice said. I have to give 15 years of my life away, you have to give 15 years away, so that my body can form."

"You're right. What are we doing here? Everything's settled." Celena said.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Dilandau muttered.

"I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." She confessed.

"Come on, we can do this together. No need to be afraid." Dilandau whispered in her ear. He slowly passed his hand over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Celena didn't protest. 

Together, they took another step on the floor. This time, it didn't echo in the same booming way. 

"Would you look at that!" Celena exclaimed.

"Odd!" Dilandau said taking a look in one of the nearby mirrors.

What he saw didn't please him the least bit. 

****

~~~~

He was back on a floating fortress, the days before the first Destiny War. It was a training room, with a sparring mattress in the middle of the room, and various fighting dummies in the corners. He saw a young boy, of fifteen, violently sparring with another on the mattress. They were both wearing Zaibach uniforms. 

"Ha, you're really doing bad today Miguel." A young Dilandau said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry sir," the boy muttered.

Dilandau spun around, and pinned Miguel to the floor. "You'd be dead right now!" he yelled and hit the boy in his face.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try better next time." He said.

****

~~~~

"Dilandau! Dilandau!" Celena's crystal voice brought him back to reality. 

"Huh! What! I'm sorry, I was so heartless, you really did good!" Dilandau whispered.

"What? Dilandau, are you all right?" Celena asked.

"What?! Yeah! I'm all right. I think I understand the nature of the test. We have to face our inner demons, and face up to ourselves." He said.

"It all makes sense. The mirrors are portals to our past! We have to find the right exit!" Celena said.

"Yeah, let's go." Dilandau told her unenthusiastically. 

"If the only way to get out of here is to face the demons of our past, then we must face the demons of our past." Celena told him.

"I just have one too many demons." Dilandau muttered.

"Listen, we all made mistakes, but if we're not like that now, we can say we're sorry." Celena told him.

Dilandau looked down on her, his red eyes going over all her young features. He looked into her blue and trusting eyes, and he didn't feel like giving up. She had risked her life to get him this far. To offer him a second chance at life, and he was hiding behind curtains of guilt. Was this any way to repay her for the wonderful service she did him? No, he would face them for Celena. He didn't know how to give up. Not so early in the game.

"Let's do this!" Dilandau called out.

Celena only nodded, a smile creeping to her lips. _"He did learn something in these past 15 years. How not to give up. I'm proud."_ She thought. 

Dilandau looked into another mirror. 

****

~~~~

This time, they were raiding a village for Zaibach. It was a hot summer day, and the air was moist, and musty. His army had gathered the whole populace in the middle of the village. Most of the children were crying, while the adults and elders were quietly awaiting the disaster. 

The young silver haired boy brought out his prized gun, and began to scorch the town. Mutters came from the group of people.

"Burn! Yes, burn!! Burn, burn, BURN!" he yelled in his anger. Watching the hard work of others burn, and crumble to ashes always made him feel better. It made him feel as if he had accomplished something. He had managed to destroy something that would have lasted for years to come. Animals were running all around the place, trying to get away from the fire. He spied a little furry dog slowly making his way through the street. 

"Burn!" Dilandau yelled.

He aimed his flamethrower, and he scorched the poor animal. 

"Noo! Fluffy!" A little girl yelled from the mound of people. "You murderer! How could you! That was fluffy!" she screamed through tears at Dilandau.

"Are **you **talking to **me**?" he asked proudly.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! I hope the ground swallows you up!" she yelled.

"You'll be there to meet me!" he said through clenched teeth. With a smooth motion of the sword, he slit the little girl's throat. "Burn them all!" he ordered his army. 

****

~~~~

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Dilandau yelled. He looked down on his hands, and they were stained with red blood. "Noo! I didn't want to do it! I didn't… I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"Dilandau! Dilandau! What's wrong?" Celena asked him. (She had not seen anything but her own reflection in the mirror)

"No, no, I… I killed her, and she was so little! So little. And I killed her! I'm a monster! I… I don't deserve to live!" Dilandau crumbled on his knees, staring at the blood pouring from his hands.

Celena wanted to say something. To say that that's not it, but her mouth was locked. She couldn't make a sound, and thus guessed that this was Dilandau's test. However, tears were running down her cheeks. She could feel his internal pain, like it was her own. She could feel his disgust at what he had done, and she could feel his remorse at the past. 

"No, why! Why!" Dilandau asked.

"Because you are a monster!" A voice echoed behind him. 

Dilandau quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Why, don't you remember me? I died for Zaibach! I died for you!" Miguel's voice said. His body began to contour out of a cloud of mist. 

"You didn't die for me! I didn't make you die! I avenged your death! Those were Folken's orders!" Dilandau muttered.

"Always blaming others for your failure. Don't you know you should only speak nicely of the dead?" he asked.

"I, I didn't kill you!" Dilandau yelled.

"No, you did not. But all the times you hurt me, and you bossed me around! You don't deserve to live! You should die! You should perish! You're even hurting her! And I thought you didn't want to hurt her!" Miguel yelled, and pointed at Celena, who was staring wide eyed at everything. 

"No! Celena! I, I don't want to hurt you!" Dilandau muttered. 

"Well, you are hurting me! You've always hurt me, you murderer! How could you? How could you strip me away from my childhood! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled.

"Celena! I…" Dilandau was speechless. All the accusations were all too true.

"I can't believe I kissed you!" she screamed. "I kissed a monster! That's what you are! A cold hearted, pyromaniac! Monster!" she screamed.

Dilandau was on the floor his red eyes welling up with unshed tears. "I can't believe this, I've even hurt you, and I've tried not to hurt you. I've changed, can't you see that?"

"You've killed so many people! You can't change! Nothing can ever change you! You'll always be a killer! Down to the deepest bone! In your heart of hearts you'll always have the killer instinct. So why do you deserve a body? So you can bring destruction upon Gaea again?" she asked coming up in front of him and kicking him hard. 

Dilandau looked up, and his face brightened. That was not Celena. She would never say that. She was the one that wanted to give him a body. She was the one that encouraged him. She believed in him, and ever since he learned emotion, she had not accused him of the crimes of his past. She was the one that said that he could face his demons. This was just another part of his test. Dilandau stood up. 

"Show your true face. You're not Celena! Who are you?" he demanded.

"Remember me master?" Zongi asked reverting to his original form that of a doppelganger. 

"You!" Dilandau said. 

"Yes me, remember how you mercilessly killed me?" Zongi asked.

"I'm sorry." 

"No you're not! You're not sorry for any of the things you did in the past. It's all an act! You don't care about anyone, you don't care about life, all you want to do is take it. Like you took mine!" Zongi yelled.

"You're wrong!" Dilandau told him confidently.

"I don't think so!" Zongi said coldly.

Dilandau stared at his hands. They were redder than before. 

"You're right. With all the crimes of my past I may not deserve to live, but I think another chance at life, to make things right is necessary. Only by fixing all of my past mistakes will I ever be able to find true peace. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I see now that sorry doesn't cut it. I've killed and wounded so many people, that I've lost count. I want a chance to make it right however. I deserve that much. A blind leap of faith is sometimes necessary!" Dilandau said, shakily. He got up, and stared his demons in the eyes. There was a whole bunch of people. All his victims. All the people that died because of his cruelty. "I wish I could give you your life back, but I can't. However, I shall strive to keep the peace from now on. Can you ever forgive me?" He said, and a few tears spilt down his cheeks. 

Then, he slowly walked through the crowd, to the mirror. "I'm sorry little girl, I too wish the ground would swallow me up." He said.

"I forgive you, for all the people you have killed" She said. "You didn't know what you were doing, but I can see that you have changed." The waters of the mirror changed, and in front of Dilandau stood Celena.

"Come this way, your test is done." She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the mirror.

Dilandau woke up on a cold table. He brought his hands to his face, and then to his arms. He had a body! He had a body!

"Welcome back to this world, Dilandau Albatou." Eunice told him. "Come this way, we shall give you some clothes." She told him.

"Celena?" Dilandau asked.

Eunice shook her head. "She's still in the hall of mirrors." 

"So I was right!"

'Yes, come this way." She showed him a door.

"I would like to come back here. Can I?" Dilandau asked.

"Of course." Eunice said.

"Thank you." Dilandau muttered. _"See, it's not so hard to mutter words you've never muttered."_ He thought. _"I hope Celena's ok."_

****

~~~~

Celena watched Dilandau disappear into a mirror. He must have passed his test. She was glad. Now there was the question of her getting out of the place. She spun around, and noticed that the setting of the room had changed. Now, there was only one huge mirror on the ceiling of the room. The rest was stone.

"Get me out of here!" Celena said.

"Not so fast!" a voice came from up above. Then a figure appeared in front of her. Celena recognised it. It was her before she shed 15 years of her life. Dressed in a black robe, the figure looked tried by life. She lad long stringy silver hair. 

"What is it?" Celena asked.

"Well, you gave him a body, are you sure it wasn't all just an act?" she asked.

"Yes!" Celena cried out.

"How do you know for sure?" her older self asked.

"Because. He wouldn't have passed if he wouldn't have been honest." Celena said.

"How do you know he passed? Maybe it was entirely your test? Things are very deceiving in the dream realm."

"I know ok?" Celena said stubbornly.

"Right, like all those times you just hid, and said you knew, but you didn't really. You're a coward you know? Tell me how you know!" the older woman demanded.

"Why do you care? Let's just say that when you… know someone, you learn to have faith in them!" Celena spat.

"Tell me, are you sure that you haven't freed the killer? The demon inside him?" the woman asked coming up to her and grabbing her wrists. 

"Why wouldn't I be? In fifteen years he never tried to take over my body! He's been so kind and patient, and he's helped me overcome my fears! He's been my moral support, and I don't think he wants to fight anymore. He changed ok!" Celena tried to free herself from her alternate's grip, but she couldn't.

"You're wrong! He'll try to kill you now that you're unconscious!" she hissed.

"Never! I believe that he's changed! I…."

****

~~~~

Dilandau was watching Celena squirm on the table. Her face looked congested, and overall, she looked like she was in an immense struggle.

"Come on Celena! Wake up! I believe in you!" he said and took her hand in his squeezing it gently.

He looked at her, with that warm gaze. With those eyes he had watched her with for over fifteen years.

"Please wake up, for me." He begged silently. Her face had relaxed, and she was breathing calmly again. He looked at her lips, and thought of how much he'd like to place another kiss on there. Now that he was real, maybe he could tell her. Maybe. _"And why not? Not like she would hear me now." _He thought. 

"Celena, I'm not afraid to tell you anymore. I love you. I've always loved you. For fifteen years I've constantly loved you. Please come back to me. I don't think I can make it in this world without you." He whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her rosy lips. 

****

~~~~

"Get off me you wench! You're not me! I know what I'm feeling! I believe in Dilandau! Let me out of here! I want to see him!" she said and pushed the woman off her. 

"You'll pay! No one does this to me! You still haven't proved your case Lady Celena. Maybe it's best you not return to him." The woman charged at her.

"You haven't heard me out! For years now I didn't want to accept it, I thought that maybe if I run, I won't have to deal with it. I'm not afraid anymore. Dilandau is a person, with feelings. He's always been one, and I fell in love with him." Celena said.

Her alternate stopped cold in her tracks.

"Sometimes it takes more courage and faith to believe in a love, and in a person than to give up on them. If it's something I taught Dilandau in fifteen years it's how not to give up. I'll cling on, and even if he's bad – which he is not - and teach him how to cherish life again. I need to get out of here, and you can't stop me!" Celena yelled.

"He doesn't love you. A brute like him doesn't know how to love." Her alternate said poisonously. 

"I am aware of that, but if I can be even the smallest part of his life I'm happy. Now let me out of here! I want to go see Dilandau!" Celena yelled louder.

Her alternate faded at the powerful use of words. Behind her, Celena saw Dilandau's figure calling out to her. She happily ran to him, and wordlessly, he guided her out of the Hall of Mirrors. 

Celena woke up on a cold table. She felt someone holding her hand, and she looked down, smiling peacefully. What she saw, made her grin even more. There, with his silver head resting on the table sat Dilandau. He had stayed with her all through her ordeal. Celena felt his hand wrapped around hers. She smiled, thinking that he had truly changed. Carefully, she tried to move without awaking him. It was his first time sleeping in his new body. She looked down, and saw that she had indeed youthened by fifteen years. 

"Hey, you made it!" Dilandau said raising his head and staring into her eyes with his own.

"Yeah! I did." Celena smiled at him.

"I was so afraid!" he stood up and hugged her tightly. 

"It's ok. So, how do you like it? We did it!" she shrieked.

"I'm just happy that you weren't hurt. I was afraid you would never come back to life." Dilandau said hugging her.

"Ooh, I didn't know you cared so much." Celena said with a mischievous smile.

"There's a lot you don't know." He said with an amused tone.

"Really?" Celena said, and made her way to the window to look out at the coming sunrise.

"Yes." Dilandau came behind her and hugged her from the back. He placed a few kisses down her neck. Celena laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." she smiled, and turned to face him. _"What's going on? Is he trying to tell me something?"_ she wondered. 

"Well, how about this. Is this convincing enough?" Dilandau asked and leaned over to kiss her. 

Celena closed her eyes, and their lips met for the first time in real life. It wasn't a dream, and she felt the fire of passion in her break free and spread through her whole body. He kissed her hungrily, tracing the curves down her back. Dilandau felt, like many times before the sweetness of Celena's lips. He felt how the honeydew was spreading down the whole of his being, shocking every one of his senses. He had never guessed that a kiss could be so full of electricity, and fire. He felt like the brightest star in all the world. He loved her more than anything, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. He wanted to rid her of fears such as the booming thunder of the dark. He would make his sweet determined Celena unafraid once again. The sun rose over the grey cliffs, and by a hidden window, in a small room, two beings were finally sharing true loved. 

__

Watching every motion

In my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Well, depending on what you want to tell me." Celena told him after the kiss ended. 

Dilandau laughed, and hugged her tightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. 

"I know." she said and looked into his eyes, her own sparkling with delight. "I love you too." She added after a small pause. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"You do? I mean you do!" Dilandau breathed.

"Of course I love you stupid!" Celena said lovingly. 

"Why would I not?" she asked. 

"Well, for all I did, and…" Dilandau was about to add some more, when Celena kissed him, awakening the fire inside him. 

"Tonight, we let go of our past. We came to terms with it, and we don't need to cling to it. We're new people. Enjoy that. You are forgiven Dilandau." She told him. 

"You're right. No more remorse. Not today." He said and placed more butterfly kisses on her neck. 

Celena laughed and stared outside. "What now?" she asked. 

"Well, I know from the time when we were one, that you wanted to travel. I want to see the beauty of the world I almost destroyed. So how about we just travel around for a while." He suggested. 

She looked at him, with sparkling eyes. "I would love that. We can see from there, but I would love to travel." She told him. 

"Me too. But what about your brother. I mean, he would probably kill me if he ever saw me again. I remember our last encounter and do not want to repeat it. And the others, they would not believe I've changed, and you would have to explain why you're younger, and it would be a big mess." Dilandau stated. 

"You're right. It would be, but I still want to travel. Allen will just have to accept the fact that I've finally grown up and can take care of myself. I'll just tell him I'm going back to the convent, to live out the rest of my life, as a travelling nun. No one, no matter who they are hurts nuns. He'll let me go, he knows I have no life and status anyhow. Then, we're free to do whatever we want with the years we've been given back." She smiled at him. 

"And no one will know about me." Dilandau said. 

"Yup, no one but me, and the High Order. We could get false identities and thus no one will ever know of Dilandau Albatou. Your name is still pretty famous, even after almost 23 years. There's countries that will pay to have you as their general and begin a war." She told him. 

"No more fighting for me." Dilandau said. 

"Well, is it a plan?" Celena asked. 

"It's a plan." Dilandau said, and smiled down on his beloved. He wouldn't mind living as someone else. He knew that to her, he would always be Dilandau, and she would always be Celena to him. As long as they were together, he didn't care about many other things. He kissed her once again, now that their plans were made, all they needed was to take action. 

For the rest of the day, they just enjoyed the nature, the wild, and their love, forever swearing loyalty to the other. It was clear that one was empty without the other. 


	16. Dancing in the Moonlight

Chapter 16 ~ Dancing in the Moonlight iframe { width:0; height:0; } ****

Chapter 16 ~ Dancing in the Moonlight

Precisely one week after the above-mentioned events, Kari and Duncan rode their horses into Palas Asturia. The day was young, and the breeze was slowly passing through the streets. 

"Ah, home sweet home." Duncan said as they slowly rode into the city.

Yukari was silent. 

"Kari, what's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, I hope my brother will be back soon, and then we can end this." She said slowly.

"Ok, listen, we're ahead of schedule, and that woman won't give your mother back. She said she'll contact you, so just relax ok?" he told her smiling.

"If you were me, could you relax? I don't even know if she's alive anymore. I hope my father's ok." Kari sighed watching the landscape. 

"They're all ok. As soon as we get to the castle, you can send a secret messenger to Allen, asking him how things are there. Then, when that woman contacts you, you go give her the pendants." Duncan said calmly.

"I don't think she'll give me back my mother." Kari told him.

"We'll see. Don't worry, we'll make it, I mean, we got this far." Duncan smiled at her.

"I guess." Kari looked up. _"Hmm, I could be mean and ask him what's it to him, but I don't want to spoil the mood. Let's see what's gonna happen."_ Kari thought.

"Follow me." Duncan told her.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"Come on, I got a treat for you before we go to the palace. After all, you did save my life." He smiled at her.

"Will you drop that? I didn't save anyone's life. It was necessary!" Kari blushed.

"Come on, just follow me!" Duncan smiled at her.

They went down to the market, and stopped at one of the famous Asturian cocoa shops. 

"Two icy cocoas, plus two pieces of your best homemade fudge, and is there anything else you'd like?" Duncan asked Kari.

"No, that's all right with me." She answered him. 

They sat down at a table, and dug into the goodies.

"So this was your treat. I must say, I haven't had chocolate in a while." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it. Kari, I…" Duncan said in a soft voice. Her heart missed a beat, as he leaned closer to her… just then three loud teens came into the cocoa shop. "… thank you for everything." Duncan said quickly. He then drew away and sipped his cocoa.

__

"That's not what he wanted to say." Kari thought. _"Why do I want to know what he wanted to say?"_ she asked herself.

"Hey, Duncan! Who's the broad?" One of the three young men turned around and walked towards them.

Kari's eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked straight into the brown eyes of the boy in front of her. He had a dangerous grin on his lips. 

"She's…" Duncan wanted to say the princess of Fanelia, so watch your mouth, but Kari's foot painfully stepped on his silencing him. He then remembered that the Fanelian council had forbidden the kids to leave the country, and had put a reward out, to anyone that notified them of their whereabouts. "… a friend." He finished.

"Haha, a friend. Nice friend you've got here Duncan. I thought you didn't date village girls, you were only into princesses." The boy sat down uninvited. He sat beside Kari, trying to squeeze into her. His companions also came and sat down at the table.

"Rhombur, Lester, Vincent, what are you all doing here?" Duncan asked the boys.

"Well, we're here for the royal banquet, in honor of your sister's engagement, and we just went to take a tour through the village. Fancy running into you here. Your mother said you were on some voyage." Rhombur, the first to sit down said.

"I was, I guess I'm right in time for a party." Duncan sighed.

"Looks like you've been partying all the time. Nice job fooling you mom!" Lester, a blond headed boy told him.

"You make me sick!" Duncan told them.

"Aww, don't be shy, share with us!" Vincent told him. 

"Yeah, how'd you find her?" Rhombur asked pointing at Kari. "Oh, come here little Lady, don't be afraid of Rhombur over here." He tried to touch her hair, when Kari's hand flashed up from the table and twisted his.

"Don't touch me, scum bag!" she hissed.

"Ooh, a spunky one!" Vincent laughed. The other boys started laughing too. 

Duncan was looking at them disapprovingly. Kari's eyes narrowed, as she watched them. _"Let them think I'm just some village girl. I'll teach all of them! Morons! Duncan doesn't seem happy about this, but they're his friends. Let him stand them. I'm getting out of here first chance I get. God they smell! Haven't they ever heard of soap?"_ she thought angrily.

"Guys, leave her alone!" Duncan interfered.

"Aww come on, can't we have a little fun? Or is she more to you? Is she your girlfriend?" Lester asked mockingly. Raucous laughter passed over the boys once again.

Duncan groaned. "You can be so immature sometimes. How many beers have you had? You smell of booze, and when was the last time you showered?" Duncan asked.

"Hey, we know we stink! It's just that we've been partying with the locals!" Rhombur said. "Come on toots, say something!" he begged Kari.

"Ok, drop dead!" she said.

"Rhombur, you've lost your touch!" Lester laughed. "My, you're a very pretty lady, and I…" he leaned closer to Kari, but then fell on the table unconscious. 

Kari got up, intent on leaving, when Vincent grabbed her hand. "Come on, stay some more!" he begged, and then laughed again. "We'd love to teach you some things, won't we Duncan?"

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but a village girl like me can't stay to these kinds of things, I would suggest you let me leave, or else." She said calmly.

"What if we choose or else?" he laughed louder.

Kari's free hand went to the small dagger to her side. "I would suggest getting your paws off me, if you value your face. I'd fancy to leave you with quite a nasty scar!" she said dangerously. 

Vincent's hands dropped off of her. "Hey Duncan, I see why you only go for princesses. These local girls are much too wild!" he said. As soon as he let go, Kari left the cocoa shop.

"I don't know, any woman's good for me. All I gotta do is sweet talk her, and she'll do anything." Rhombur said.

"You guys are the sorriest bunch of men I've ever seen!" Duncan said and got up to leave.

"Hey, how's it going with you and the princesses? I heard the Fanelian one's really pretty, but I guess you blew it with her, ever since that little incident!" Vincent asked.

"None of your business. See you when you're sober gentlemen!" he said and left.

"Yeah, go after your little girlfriend!" Rhombur yelled after him.

"Darn it!" Duncan swore as he went out of the cocoa shop. Why did things always turn out bad for him? He wanted to do something nice for Kari, to get her mind off the problems, and then the jackasses showed up and messed everything. She was probably mad at him for not defending her more, and letting that scumbag touch her. "Why does it always happen this way?" he mumbled and then got onto his horse. Kari was long gone, but he guessed she was at the palace.

****

~~~~

After leaving the coffee shop, Kari mounted her horse, and headed for the palace. She was mad at the way those stupid boys treated her, but she decided not to care. Hopefully, she'll never see them again. As for Duncan, he would probably apologise. _"What am I thinking? He wouldn't apologise."_ Kari thought. 

"I wish to speak to King Dryden." She said as she made it to the palace gates.

The guards let her pass without asking many questions. Kari entered the majestic gardens of the Asturian palace.

"Kari! Back already?" a voice came from behind her. 

Kari turned around, and she saw Princess Marlene sitting on a bench behind her, lovely as ever.

"Marlene! Congratulations on your upcoming marriage!" Kari said graciously.

The blonde princess wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I guess." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. Even though Marlene was six years older than her, they had always been good friends, sharing whatever was on their soul. Kari could see that her good friend was unhappy about something. She dismounted her horse, and came to sit down beside her.

"Ah Kari, it's not fair, I hate being a princess." Marlene cried. 

"Come on, what's bothering you? Are you nervous about the marriage?" Kari asked.

"It's not the marriage, as much as who I'm getting married to." Marlene said. "But it's not use troubling you. You have your own problems. Come on, I'll take you to the baths." She said and got up to show her the way.

"Listen, you've been my friend for a long time, and I think I deserve an explanation. Come on, we can talk while I clean up." Kari smiled at her friend. Marlene smiled back.

"So, what's troubling you?" Kari asked as she was sinking in a bubbly bath.

"Well, I know Remy, and he's a nice person, but I'm just not sure he's the love of my life. I mean, my marriage is more political than anything else. We're strengthening our relationships with Solaria, and that's it. But am I not ruining my life? What if we don't get along?" Marlene asked.

"You've got a point, but we both know that being royalty is not always what's cooked up to be. And the position of women here on Gaea is not all that great either. But, until things change, we gotta dance the dance." Kari said.

"I know, I'm just afraid." Marlene confessed.

"Relax. I've only seen Remy a few times at the Fanelian balls, but he seems like a nice guy. Who knows, over time, you may come to love him, since we both know the engagement can't be cancelled." Kari reasoned.

"Yeah, over time, I mean, look at my parents. They fell in love over time, and they get along great now. Yeah, time!" Marlene smiled at her friend. "Come on, we need to get you all dressed up. The ball starts in only a few hours!" Marlene dragged Kari out of her bath, and into her dressing room. 

****

~~~~

"Duncan! You're back!" his mother exclaimed as soon as she saw her son enter the palace.

"Yeah, we got the pendant. Is Folken back yet?" he asked her.

"No, I'm sorry, he hasn't returned." Millerna told him.

"Kari?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, she's with your sister. They're getting ready for the ball tonight." His mother told him.

"Great, mother, can you do me a favour and send a secret messenger to Fanelia, and tell them that one of the pendants had been recovered. Also, ask how King Van is doing, and ask someone trustworthy from there to come here so we can all plan our move?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, did Kari tell you to ask me this?" Millerna asked.

"She was going to ask dad, but I know you can do it much faster." Duncan smiled at his mother, and Millerna smiled at him. She admired her son's keen spirit of observation. He saw that she had her own personal informers, separate from the Asturian spies. 

"Consider it done. You should go get ready, and wash this filth away. We all want to look the best for your sister's engagement party." She told him.

"You don't know what we had to go through to get this filth." Duncan told her.

"You can tell me another time. This is very important, and one day, when you'll be king, you're going to appreciate your sister's sacrifice in marrying the Prince of Solaria." His mother told him.

Duncan didn't argue with her. He turned around and left for his room. _"One day when I'll be king."_ He thought to himself. _"Hopefully that won't be in the near future."_ Duncan sighed, and opened the door to his chamber. As opposed to other princes he knew, that were planning the murders of their fathers to take the throne, Duncan didn't want the power, and the responsibility being king brought. Not yet anyway. First of all, he would be pestered by advisors, and surrounded by power hungry political figures that only wanted recognition. Second of all, as he was right now, he would probably inherit his father's relations, that will continue to work for him because of small debts of the past. Duncan didn't want that. That wasn't loyalty, that wasn't keeping a lid on the situation. Soon, maybe not during his reign, but during the reign of his children, the small foundation of trust would break, and Asturia would face a very ugly political war. He didn't want that. Not for beautiful Asturia. What he needed, were his own connections, won through things he did. However, that could only happen if he travelled through the world, establishing his own friends. He wasn't sure his parents would let him do that, but it was worth trying after the whole thing with Kari ended. Yeah, travelling through the world would not only help him make his own diplomatic connections, but it would also show him what the people need, and how they see things. To a future ruler, those were very important aspects. After Kari's business ended though. Duncan was bent on helping her; his raven haired angel. Duncan smiled, thinking that maybe they were indeed becoming better friends. 

****

~~~~

"Oh come on Kari, you look positively wonderful!" Marlene said as she admired her friend in the mirror.

Kari was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress, that revealed her milky shoulders. The dress was simple, with a little modest embroidery at the low-cut V neckline, and at the shoulders. It then hung about her curves, hugging them gently, and it grew larger as it neared the feet. It was a modest dress for a princess of her position, and with all of Marlene's pleas, Kari still maintained her iron will. This dress was what she would wear at the feast. Her hair hung openly to her mid back, nothing preventing it from spilling in all directions, like a dark river. If any of her parents would have seen her, they would have said she looked a lot like Varie – her father's mother. However, a closer examination revealed some of her mother's soft features. The aqua-blue pendant hung by its golden thread on her neck. (Hitomi's pink pendant had disappeared once they came to Asturia and talked to Lady Celena. Kari guessed that woman had called it back to her)

"I still think you should have went with the red dress. It was big and fitting of your position. Everyone would have admired you." Marlene said.

"I don't want to attract attention. This is your engagement, you're supposed to attract attention." Kari smiled at the blonde princess who looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a soft sleeveless orange dress. It also hung by her curves, but it was visibly fluffier than Kari's; Marlene looked very beautiful. 

"Good luck, even if you'd wear pants you'd attract attention." Marlene whispered under her breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Kari laughed.

"It was meant for you to hear!" Marlene laughed along with her.

"Congratulations!" Kari said hugging her friend dearly.

"Thanks. Let's go now, we're late." She said.

Kari just nodded, and followed Marlene to the banquet hall.

Once they entered, all eyes were on them. Kari managed to slowly slip away, and make herself unnoticed, but Marlene was suddenly circled by many gentlemen in the room, and the party began.

Kari just sat quietly on the side, not wanting to dance. She just kept thinking about her family, and she hoped her brother would return soon. There was not much time left. A few days were all that remained of the month that woman gave them. _"Look at him partying." _She thought. _"What does he care? Not one look towards me. It's just like old times. I guess we had nothing. And I showed him my wings, I hope he keeps his mouth shut!"_ Kari thought from a dark corner, as she watched Duncan dance with one of the noble girls.

"Kari, you can stop starring at him so much!" a voice came from behind her.

She jumped startled, as she felt the furry paws of a cat woman on her shoulder. "Myral! What are you doing here?" she asked her old cat companion.

"Is that any way to greet your friend?" Merle's daughter asked loudly. "You'd think as the princess of Fanelia, you'd have more manners!" she continued.

"Ssh, Fanelian council members might be here!" Kari jumped.

"No, mom and dad arranged it so that we were the Fanelian family that attended this ball." Myral told her.

"Aunt Merle and Uncle Gaddes are here?" Kari asked surprised.

"Yes, along with my annoying brother. But yeah, they came when they got the letter saying you came back. They want to talk to you tomorrow. Now's not the time." Myral told her, and was about to leave.

"Wait, how's my father!" Kari asked, still scanning the crowd for Merle and Gaddes. 

"He's fine. His condition hasn't changed ever since you and Folken left. It's been awful quiet in Fanelia without you. And for the last time, stop staring at him so!" Myral laughed knowingly.

"Stare at who?" Kari asked.

"A certain Asturian Prince, that you've been all over ever since you were twelve." She smiled in the dark.

"Don't be silly! I was looking for aunt Merle. I have no business with that dirty rat!" Kari denied, as she felt herself blush in the dark.

"I can see you blushing. You **DO** like him! Oh my god!" Myral exclaimed putting a shocked paw on her mouth.

"Myral! I **DO NOT** like him ok? Grr, and I wasn't blushing!" Kari told her rapidly.

"Sure, whatever you say, but I know better. Why don't you tell him? I can see he likes you too! Just by the way he's starring at you now!" Myral told her.

"He is?" Kari asked and turned around. She saw Duncan dancing with another girl. However, he appeared that he wasn't paying attention to the dance, but rather… _"Stop this!"_ she ordered her imagination.

"Good luck lover girl!" Myral said and left.

Kari just looked after her friend, and sighed. "There's nothing between us. There never was, there never will be." She whispered. 

After a few more moments, Kari felt the need to sneak away from all the confusion. She quietly walked through the garden, looking up at the starry sky, and sighing. The night was peaceful, a cool breeze blowing through the land. The moon was almost full, and the shadow of the Phantom Moon more pronounced than ever. They almost looked like two perfectly aligned circles. It was all very eerie, with the music softly echoing from the distance. Kari's steps were muffled by the soft grass. She passed bushes full of flowers, and stopped by the gigantic fountain in the middle of the garden. Yukari stopped there for a moment, admiring the magical fall of the crisp water. 

"Hmm… what could the beautiful Fanelian princess be doing here at this late hour of night?" Someone asked.

"Who's there?" Kari asked alarmed.

"I'm ashamed you wouldn't recognise the voice of your old companion. I'm ashamed of you, Yukari Alia de Fanel." Duncan's silhouette contoured out of the shadows.

"Duncan, don't scare me like that!" Kari told him.

"I thought you didn't know fear." He said slowly.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. You didn't seem to enjoy the party very much." He said and came closer to her.

"This is not a time to party." She said slowly.

"Hmm… I told you to take it easy. Everything tends to work out." He said and sat down beside her.

"You seem to know a lot about this." She told him.

"It doesn't matter. What bothers me is that you're here, and not enjoying yourself." He said.

"I don't feel like partying. I like it out here, it's so quiet… aaah," Kari said and crunched her body in pain.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now that you've retrieved both pendants, await the return of your brother, and come to Parnassus Mountain, a day after he arrives. There, find the Cave of Drakhs, and bring the pendants. Very well done little girl, I didn't expect you to do so well. With the "evil eye" complete, I shall finally have supreme power. Bring the pendants, if you want to see your family alive, ever again!" Evil cackling filled the darkness Kari had plunged into. She grabbed her ears and fell to the floor in pain. 

"Have strength darling." A soft voice came to her from the nothingness.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kari! Kari! Are you ok?" she heard Duncan's worried voice as she returned to reality. 

Kari didn't say anything, but groaned in pain. She slowly realised that she was in his arms, and they were both sitting on the grass beside the stony ledge of the fountain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You yelled in pain, and then fell to the floor. Are you hurt?" Duncan asked alarmed.

"No… that woman. She contacted me." Kari told him as she rubbed her forehead.

"What did she say?" Duncan asked tightening his grip around her shoulders.

"She said that a day after my brother comes, I should go to Parnassus Mountain, the Cave of Drakhs and give her the pendants. She needs them to complete some "evil eye" I think." She groaned.

"Are you hurt?" Duncan asked her.

"No, I just have an extremely large headache." Kari confessed.

The soft tunes of a waltz could be heard in the distance. It signaled the final dance of the night, the longest and most beautiful melody. Kari closed her eyes, and she let the music sink into her soul. Duncan slowly took her hand, and got her on her feet.

"Dance with me." He said.

Kari just looked at him surprised. _"Well, this is new."_ She observed. Duncan didn't wait for an answer. He just pulled her closely, and they began to glide across the grassy ground, in tune with the gentle violin notes. None of them said a word for the duration of the waltz. All they did was stare into each other's eyes, and try to express in looks that which their hearts couldn't admit. 

Kari looked into Duncan's blue eyes, and what she saw in them, frightened and delighted her at the same time. She saw a sparkling fire never before let loose. It brightened his eyes like never before. They looked like two shining stars in a sea of eternal blue. Kari wondered if the night made him make so much more different than before, or if it was her tormented heart that only now saw who he really was. As she looked into his sparkling eyes, Kari thought of how little she knew about the boy that stood in the light of yonder moon so different from the rest. It was like he stood out and touched her heart, making it yearn to learn more. To see who he really was deep inside. She saw the smile that crept into lips, for a moment covering the flame burning into his eyes. Kari felt compelled to smile too. He was there. He had always been there, only she had been too proud to notice. Now, when she was gliding in his arms, she was grateful for all he had done for her.

Duncan looked into Kari's chocolate eyes. The moonlight was reflecting in them, giving them an even more mysterious feel. Her hair was slowly molding in the playful caress of the breeze, making her seem unearthly. She looked like a goddess. For a heartbeat, in that still moment, as they were spinning on the grass, Duncan felt the essence of her soul. He felt the fire, passion, and pain swirling inside her, and he looked at the dark eyed girl differently. She was not whom he thought her to be, nor he who she thought him to be. Even though they had known each other for their whole life, only now, in the light of the young moon did they actually see themselves as they truly were. No masks, no games, no tricks. Just their essences; their flames of life. 

The last strokes of the sad violin echoed on the wings of the wind, and made their way to the two dancing figures. With the moon generously bathing them in its silver light, Duncan leaned over and kissed Kari, just as the last lyrics of the song slipped off the musician's violin. 

Duncan felt the fire of the kiss slowly spreading through the whole of his being, followed by an aftershock of short circuits. His head was spinning, and his sensed were shocked, as he felt Kari's mouth against his. He felt as though he was kissing the sweetest fire ever. She wasn't drawing back from the kiss, but only savouring it. Duncan hugged her tighter, slowly tracing the curves of her slender back. She put her hands against his neck, drawing him in closer. Kari felt as though she was on fire. Nothing in the world had ever felt more right than this first true kiss. She felt her stomach turn and churn in anxiety, as the sweet fire of the kiss was spreading through her. 

When they finally drew apart, they stood for a second and just looked at the other. Both of their eyes were sparkling, and soon, they both turned crimson red. 

"Umm… I gotta go!" Kari said and spun on her heals running away from the garden at full speed. 

Duncan watched her disappear into the night. He sat back down besides the water, and looked at his wavering reflection.

"That was nothing, just the influence of the moon." He whispered. 

"Nothing, that meant nothing. It was the moon, and the dance, and that lady. Just the influence of a mysterious summer night." Kari said as she leaned beside a stone column in the palace.

****

*Author's Note*

Well, I promised fluff, and here is. Hehe, I hope you liked that. Ne how, what's this whole "evil eye" thing? Well you'll see. Thanks a lot for all the support, I appreciate it, and I promise you, I will NOT dissapoint you. Hehe, I hope you like all this fluff. I'm certainly having fun writing it. Review and tell me what you think!!!!


	17. Falling Never Meant Hitting Bottom

Chapter 17 ~ Falling Never Meant Hitting Bottom

****

Chapter 17 ~ Falling Never Meant Hitting Bottom

The day was grim as the two travellers guided the horses on the muddy path. The clouds emptied their watery contents upon the landscape, causing the surrounding plant life to cower under the added weight. The two teens were silently riding in the rain, using the last remaining bits of a fading sunset to guide them along the path. It had been almost a week of riding back from the Temple of the Green Pendant. A week in which Ghanima had grown closer to the sandy haired boy. Together, they shared countless nights of telling stories, or just sitting there beside one another gazing at the stars. As she looked up to search for his cloaked figure, she met his piercing jade look. Immediately, Ghanima smiled, and a warm blush crept up to her face, thinking that he had caught her thinking about him. It was odd how her thoughts kept on circling around him so much. Ever since she had first met him, Ghanima couldn't stop admiring his way of doing things. She could see that Folken was a kind and gentle soul, although horribly shy. She was attracted to the way he irradiated a warm and gentle aura. Ghanima felt safe when she was with him. A safety which she had never felt ever since she discovered she possessed magic. There was something about him that Ghanima trusted past her own powers. Aside from his cute side, she admired his gentleness and wit._ Ghanima Fanel… that had a certain ring to it._ _"Wait a minute! What am I thinking here? When did it get to that? What was that? Is my mind running away with me like so many other times? Or do I like this boy… no, it's just a sense of camaraderie that's settling in. You've not had a good friend like him in a long time. Get a grip on yourself Ghani."_ She ordered. 

"Mind telling me what's got you so wrapped up in your thoughts?" Folken asked. 

He had been watching in amusement how the expression on Ghanima's face had been changing for quite a while. 

"Umm… nothing interesting." She stumbled, as she blushed harder. 

"Do I see blush on your face? Or is that just the sun?" Folken asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Just the sun." Ghanima answered quickly. 

"I see, well in any case. We should be near a village in about half an hour more. I think we should stop at the inn there, and continue tomorrow. We'll be in Palas Asturia by tomorrow night." He told her. 

"Sure, no problem. But aren't we late?" she asked him. 

"Well, we're a little late, but still within the time frame. Don't worry. Now come on, we should go, before we get even more soaked than we are." He said and pushed his horse into a gallop. 

In silence, they both galloped until the yellow glow of a village appeared in their sight. By now, to the rain there had been added wind, and both Ghanima and Folken were soaked. They stepped into the first motel sign they saw. 

When they stepped in, Folken's senses were assaulted from all directions by the inviting smell of food. He inhaled deeply, and went to the registration desk. 

"Two single rooms please." He asked the innkeeper. 

"I'm sorry sir, the hotel is full, because of the Summer Festival. However, we do have the Penthouse available." The man told him. 

"Penthouse?" Folken asked confused. He'd been in a lot of travels with his father, however, none brought him about a penthouse. 

"Yes, it's a huge hotel room, with two apartments, and a common room. It's the best place in the house. Would you like to have it?" the innkeeper asked. 

Folken looked at Ghanima. She nodded at him. "Yes please, how much?" he asked the man. 

"Thirty golds sir." The man said. 

"Thirty golds? For a blasted room? You must be joking. Before I pay that, I would like to know if any of the meals are included." Folken said quietly. 

The innkeeper's face went dark. "But of course sir. You'll have all meals included." He said quickly. 

"And breakfast brought up to the room?" Folken asked. 

The man's face went even more cloudier than before. "Very well sir." He agreed. 

"Good, here, you go, thirty golds. Now we want a table at your inn. And our luggage brought up, as well as our horses fed. Is that clear?" Folken asked. 

"Quite so sir. Follow me this way." The innkeeper led them into the restaurant, Ghanima took a seat at the table. Folken followed her example. 

"You made a fool of that guy." She giggled as he left. 

"He wanted thirty golds only for the room and no services. I could read that on his face. Well, let him see if he plays me for a fool again." Folken said throwing a sour look in the direction of the innkeeper. 

"I'm sure he won't. So, we got the penthouse, how kind of you! Although you do know it's the highest room in the house." Ghanima informed him. 

"Heights don't bother me. I actually like them." Folken confessed. It was true. Ever since he could remember, he had been attracted to high places. Folken remembered the day when he had found out about his heritage. The same day when he and his sister had learned to fly. It had been an experience he would never forget. Too bad people were afraid of Draconians. 

"Hmm… what do you want to order?" she asked him. 

Folken looked across the table, at the red headed beauty that was staring right into his eyes. He smiled, thinking that he'd never seen her more pretty than now. Her oval face, and elevated cheek bones, as well as her rosy lips, all surrounded by her flaming hair, gave her the air of a goddess. Folken smiled, and wondered all of a sudden if her lips tasted as sweet and as warm as they looked. 

"Hello, anybody home?" a hand waved in front of his face. 

"Um… what?" Folken asked startled as he came out of his reverie. 

"So, are you going to go get anything to eat or not?" she asked him. 

"Why don't you go first. I still have to decide." He said, blushing furiously. 

****

~~~~

After dinner, Folken and Ghanima wanted to retire to their room. However, just when they were about to proceed on that course, there was a big announcement. 

"Dinner is now over, and we may proceed with the first dances of the Summer Festival." a short man in a dark cloak announced. 

Immediately, out of nowhere a herd of musicians installed themselves onto the small stage prepared for them during dinner. The melancholic sounds of a violin began to fill the air, as the people gathered around and began to dance. More waiters appeared out of nowhere and filled the cups of those present. 

"I think I'm going to go get another drink." Ghanima said as she raised from the table. 

Folken continued to sit there, his face half surrounded in darkness, half surrounded in light. _"Come on, don't be shy, ask her to dance."_ his conscience dictated. _"No, she'll probably say no. Ghani probably wants nothing to do with me. So keep quiet!"_ Folken's intellect ordered. He continued to watch the crowd as they were laughing and dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" a young man came behind Ghanima and quietly whispered in her ear. 

She turned around, her silvery gaze setting upon him. _"Well, you might as well. There's nothing wrong with him, and it doesn't look like Folken's going to ask you to dance. Maybe after this..."_ her conscience began. 

"Sure, I would be most delighted." she presented the young man with a most ravishing smile. Together, they began to dance across the dance floor. 

Folken's face smashed into a frown._ "Just look at them dancing. I wish I was that guy."_ Folken thought, jealousy sweeping over his features. _"So why are you such a fool? Just go ask her to dance!"_ his conscience screamed out._ "There's no point now."_ Folken bit back. "Hey, wait a minute, why do I care so much? She's only a friend, isn't she?" he wondered out loud. In any case, Folken knew something for sure. He didn't like the way that guy was holding his Ghanima. He was like some piece of blubber, trying to envelop most of her figure. Ghanima wasn't that sort of person. She was delicate, and caring, and not to be held like that. A scowl ran past Folken's face, as he saw the teen hug his companion closer. 

"My, how do you say that we slip away from all this?" the boy whispered into Ghanima's ear seductively. 

It was the middle of the dance, and Ghanima now regretted ever agreeing to dance with him. The way the slob was trying to feel her up was appalling. She was more than disgusted, and planned to get rid of him as soon as possible. 

"No thank you." she said and tried to pull away. However, he held her tight, disabling her from any movement. 

"Oh, so you're playing hard to get now wench, well, what do you think about this!" he said and he leaned over to try and place a kiss on her lips. 

Ghanima grimaced in fear, but his grip was too strong._ "Great, how am I going to get out of this?"_ she began to fidget, but the boy held her even closer. 

"Let me go you animal!" she breathed. 

"I don't think so love. I allowed you the pleasure of dancing with me, now you must give me something in return!" he said. 

By now, Ghanima could smell the booze on his breath._ "Oh no, not this again!"_ she mumbled. However, she did seem to be in a predicament. 

"Hey, buddy, the lady said she didn't want to dance with you. How about you get out of here?" she heard Folken's voice behind the man. 

"And who are you?" he asked turning to her green-eyed companion. 

"I'm her companion, and you best skedadle out of here before something dangerous happens." Folken told the teen coolly. 

"And what if I don't?" the boy asked. He was almost a head taller than Folken, with a bulky built and a black mane covering his already darkened face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your people. Now let the lady go."

"I don't think so!" the boy said stubbornly. 

A quick thundering flash flashed in Folken's eyes. In a minute, he was twisting the brute's hand behind his back. 

"I don't want to hurt you. Now you either let the lady go, and never EVER show up in her presence again, or I rip out your arm and beat you with it to a bloody pulp." Folken said menacingly. He twisted the teen's hand even more behind his back, causing the boy's face to redden dangerously. 

"Very well, take your wench and go." the boy said as the pain in his arm increased. 

Folken said nothing more, but swiftly took Ghanima's hand, and left the scene. He dragged her outside. It was a stingy night, though peaceful and calm. Fresh air attacked from everywhere, as the torrential rain had stopped a while before. 

"Ghanima, how do you always pick them!" Folken asked once they were outside. 

"Thank you for your help back there." she told him. In the moonlight, Folken's face held a look of pure worry. "Is that worry I see on his face?" Ghanima wondered silently. 

"Ghanima, that guy could have seriously hurt you! If I wasn't there, god knows what would have happened. You scared me, don't do that!" Folken said as he came up to her and shook her a bit. 

"I didn't need that much help. Even if you weren't there, I would have gotten rid of him by other means. I'll be more careful next time." she flared up. "Why is he making such a big deal out of this?" Ghanima wondered. 

"You should be. I don't want anything happening to you ok? You're much too delicate to be hurt." Folken said. 

At the sound of his words, Ghanima's temper went up the wall. "Oh, so that's what you think I am. A gentle delicate princess that doesn't know how to take care of herself, and needs the help of a knight in shining armour eh? Well for your information Folken Fanel, I managed to take care of myself quite all right before you came into my life!" she burst out at him. 

"Ghanima! What I meant to say, is that he could have overpowered you easily. I don't want you getting hurt. You're a princess and deserve the treatment." Folken said. 

"I'm not helpless, and I certainly didn't need THAT much help back there. As for a princess, I am not. I am an exiled princess, thus hold no rank better than a commoner. You needn't worry so much about me. I'm not so frail! Gosh, you are so hard headed! I am fine by myself! I don't need you to protect me from everything! Who do you think you are? I've known you for what? Two weeks, and you suddenly try to run my life. I don't think so!" Ghanima yelled. 

"I'm not trying to run your life. I'm just telling you to be more careful. Why can't you understand?" Folken asked. 

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. I don't need you at all! Don't tell me how to run my life!" Ghanima said and madly stalked away. 

"Ghanima! Wait! I didn't mean it to come out that way!" Folken called after her. 

However, the steaming beauty did not even turn to look at him. Folken ran after her, but by the time he caught up, she was at their room, and furiously slammed the door to one of the bedrooms in the penthouse. With a sigh, Folken went to his own room, silently cursing his all too bold tongue. "Why is it that when it comes to her I have to always tell the truth?" Folken wondered. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

It was cold. It was terribly cold. Ghanima could feel the darkness wrap around her like a blanket of steel. Swallowing her every thought. Her every bit of warmth. And she was alone. So alone. It was cold, so very cold. Ghanima ran through the endless maze, trying to find her exit, trying to save herself but she couldn't. They were getting closer. She could hear their footsteps click and clack on the cold tiles of the room. It was like nothing she ever imagined. Suddenly, the shadows were about her. Their featureless faces contouring from the dark cloak of the night/darkness, whatever it was. Suddenly, there were thousands of them, millions. All opening their void mouths, and chanting the same horrid song. "Monster! Monster! Monster! Monster!" Suddenly, Ghanima saw a spec of light. She began running towards it. She could feel the darkness fade away. She was in a place of light, a place of joy. There, only one being stood, with his wings open, millions of feathers raining from the sky. The light, it was coming from him. It was irradiating from inside him. It felt so warm, and cosy, Ghanima felt like she belonged. Bathed in light, the angel slowly turned around, and smiled at her. with his warm gaze, he extended his hand for her to take it. Ghanima took a step back, realising whom she was facing. "You're..." she began. Then, the angel faded, and darkness surrounded her once again. "No, don't leave me! I'm sorry, whatever I did. I'm sorry, please come back!" she sobbed as the dark vapours of cold wrapped around her. "Please come back, please." she cried as she fell to the floor. "Believe in yourself." A soft voice whispered from up-above. Then, the darkness came in full blast, ripping her body to pieces. Ghanima screamed in terror, as she felt the life of her leave her body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ghanima! Ghanima! Wake up!" Folken shook the red-headed girl as she slept. Her terrified screams had awakened him, and he burst into her room, seeing if she was alright. He had found her crying in her sleep, and for a while now had been trying to wake her up. "Come on Ghani, wake up, it was all a dream. Come on!" He said as he hugged her tightly and brought the sheets up around her. Suddenly, her body had gone ice cold. _"Please be all right. Please be alright"_ Folken thought as he struggled to revive her.

"Oh my god! Help me!" Ghanima cried as she finally awakened from her dream, and found someone hugging her fiercely.

"It's all right. Ssh, love, it's all right, it was all a dream. Nothing to worry about." A soothing voice came to her from a sea of twilight. 

"What happened to me?" Ghanima asked as she awaked fully, only to find Folken hugging her tightly. _I got to admit, I wouldn't mind waking like this every day. He's shaking, I wonder what I was doing that scared him so badly._ Ghani wondered. 

"You were screaming that's what. Are you all right now?" Folken asked, concern still lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Ghanima whispered shuddering. _He's always there. God, I wish I wasn't so mean to him just a while ago. _

"You scared me. You were screaming louder than my sister. What did you dream of?" he questioned as he held her closer.

Ghanima snuggled closer to him for warmth. He was indeed very warm. She shivered as she recalled her dream. "I dreamt of my own death." she said shortly. 

"It's all right, you're still alive. It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Folken told her gently. 

"Yeah, thank you, once again, and I'm sorry I was so mean before. It's just that, I don't like people telling me what to do. I've always rebelled against that." Ghanima told him. 

Folken was silent. When Ghanima looked at him, she saw a broad smile on his lips, and a twinkle in his green eyes. She could also feel the suppressed laughter behind his breathing.

"What? Did I say something funny?" she asked as she looked at his amused expression.

"No, it's just that I should have guessed it sooner. I mean after all, you are a steaming red dragon." Folken chuckled as he brushed a strand of red hair from her face.

"Oh, a red dragon am I now?" Ghanima asked amused. "Well, would a red dragon do this?" she asked as she grabbed the sheets covering her and smacked Folken in the face. 

"It would do exactly that." He laughed as he attempted to grab her. 

However, Ghanima was faster and together they rolled on the bed, laughing. Ghanima made another attempt to smack Folken, but he grabbed the fluffy pillow and turned it on her.

"Oh, I wonder, do you tickle?" Ghanima asked with a ferocious grin on her face. 

"Why don't you try it?" Folken asked.

So Ghanima tried to tickle Folken, but in the end ended up to being tickled herself. She reached for his side, and dug her fingers in it, trying to find a ticklish spot. When she finally did, Ghanima began to tickle Folken hard. They rolled on the bed some more, and when they were finally all laughed out, Ghanima noticed that she was on top of Folken.

"Had enough?" she asked him victoriously. 

"I think I won that round!" He said as he attempted to tickle her further.

"Ok, ok, I admit, you won!" Ghanima said. "Just stop, I can't take it anymore! Please!"

"What are you willing to give me for it?" Folken asked. 

Ghanima could feel the air of amusement settling in. "A smack in the face." She told him laughing.

"Nope, that won't do. I need something else. Hmm, how about a full style apology?" he asked. 

"Full style? Hmm… ok. I apologise for being an overreacting ass back there, but next time don't try to run my life ok?" she said and tried to get herself loose. 

"Not so fast. You forgot the toll." He said. 

"Toll? Grr, what now?" she asked pretending to be upset. 

"Well, some sort of hug, or kiss, or you know, gesture through which we seal the apology." He told her, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. 

"Ok, deal! But you have to close your eyes!" Ghanima instructed. 

Folken closed his eyes, not knowing what to think. He didn't expect she would be that co-operative. Just then, something hard bonked him on the head. He opened his eyes, and saw Ghanima in full laughter at his sour face. 

"Well, I am the red dragon am I not?" she asked as she laughed further. However, the same pillow with which she attacked Folken, came back at her, hitting her straight in the face. That's when the true war began. The whole room turned into a vicious battle field. The adversaries, well matched, began the war, only in the end to discover that he or she could not beat the other. 

"Well, I guess that proves something." Folken chuckled as he lay on the floor breathing heavily. It had been quite a battle. 

"Yeah, it only goes to prove that pillow fights can break out at any time, any place." Ghanima answered from beside him. 

"Yeah, but we should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Folken pointed out. 

Immediately, a look of fear crossed Ghanima's face. Folken regretted ever bringing up sleep. It was obvious that she was still very afraid. 

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stood up to go back to his room. 

"No, please don't go. I…I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone. Please stay. That dream, it was so scary, I don't want to be alone." She said and shivered from the terrifying memory. 

"Ok, fine, I'll stay. No more nightmares ok?" Folken said as he hugged her. 

"Ok." Ghanima managed to smile. 

Together, they both went to sleep, dreaming of beautiful things. 

****

~~~~

As soon as the first rays of sunshine passed through the window, Ghanima woke up. It was odd how ever since she discovered she had magic she woke up once with the sun. However, today was not like any regular day. A pair of strong arms were embracing her from behind. For a moment, before regaining full consciousness, Ghanima pondered on how she felt so safe and warm with those arms around her. It was like nothing else she ever experienced. Slowly, she began to awaken, and remembered the events of the past night. Her argument with Folken, then the horrible dream, the pillow fight, and then his agreement to watch over her as she slept. Ghanima gently broke his embrace, and turned over to face her protector. Folken was sleeping peacefully, his unruly sandy hair falling over his face. "He's so handsome when he sleeps." Ghanima thought, and a smile crept to her lips. "What's about him that makes me want to find out more?" she wondered, and silently brought her hand and brushed a strand of hair from his face. 

Just then, Folken's eyes popped open. His emerald gaze turned to the red headed girl who was blushing furiously. "Good morning." He mumbled. 

"Good morning. Shall we get going?" she asked in lack of conversation. 

"Mhm." Folken said sleepily. 

**~~~~**

It was almost midday, the two horses were following the narrow path. According to their last conversation, they should be in Palas Asturia by nightfall. Ghanima looked at the moist ground. It looked like the abundant rain had reached those vicinities too, softening the earth. She carefully guided her horse on the path, making sure that the animal would not fall. They were following a path cut in the side of a small mountain, with a dangerously looking ditch to their side. Ghanima didn't like the look of the path, but it was the shortest was to Palas, thus they decided to follow it, being already two days too late. 

"Careful over here." Folken called out to her from a more advanced point on the path. However, his warning came too late. Ghanima's horse slipped, and both she and the animal plunged to their deaths. Ghani let out a piercing scream, as she slid down the side of the mountain, with the horse dangerously behind her. "Ghanima! Ghaniiii!" Folken screamed as he saw her slide down the slippery mountain side. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" he asked himself. 

However, fate didn't give him any choice. Suddenly, the mountain ledge finished, throwing Ghanima into a dark abyss. "Ghani! Hold on!" Folken cried. With a swift movement, he took off his green shirt, and two soft furry things began to grow out of his back. With a frightening speed, Folken plunged after Ghanima, his powerful wings stroking the wind peacefully.

_ "Is that an angel I see coming towards me? That looks like the angel in my dream, so beautiful, so pure. I can't believe this. Too bad he's just going to fly away. I guess there's nothing I can do now, except wait to hit bottom. He's so beautiful."_ Ghanima thought, as dozens of pure white feathers slid down to her. She slowly extended her hand, to touch the pure things. Just when she was about to grab one, a cry from above startled her. 

"Ghanima! Hold on! I'm coming." She heard her angel say.

"Folken?" Ghanima called out as she saw the figure fly closer to her. She extended her hand to him._ "My angel, Folken's a Draconian? Is he the angel I dreamt in my dream?"_ Ghanima wondered. She felt her dooming descent decease, as Folken's strong hand gripped hers. He pulled her up beside him, hugging her tightly. 

"Oh god Ghanima! I thought I lost you for good! What happened?" he whispered as he began to fly upwards with an updraft. "

The horse lost his footing." She explained briefly.

Ghanima hugged Folken's body closely, as she felt his heart beat powerfully under his rib cage. _"He was scared about me. I can feel it!"_ she thought. Ghanima looked up at Folken, and met his worried gaze. She smiled, unable to break her gaze. He looked so angelic, so pure, so unearthly. It was like nothing else she had ever seen. His long majestic wings spreading into the horizon, engulfing her into a sea of white. Ghanima let go of him for a second, as she raised her hand, to touch the ivory wing. She felt Folken's grip tighten about her waist, yet she couldn't resist the temptation of touching the snowy beauty. The wing felt so light, so pure, so full of love. Ghanima felt her body warm up at the touch. She looked straight at his face, and there, Ghanima met a look she couldn't recognise. It was so different than everything she had ever seen. Quickly, she blushed, and buried her head in his chest.

Folken looked at Ghanima. She didn't seem frightened, or scared of who he was. She looked rather transfigured by his wings. He looked into her eyes, and there, he saw an unwavering look of trust. Something he had rarely seen in her look. He smiled, and searched her features. He face was smeared with the mud from her fall, as well as her clothes. Folken couldn't see that though. In his eyes, she was so beautiful, more beautiful than he could imagine.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he set her down on the path.

"Yeah, thanks once again." she told him.

"You can let go of me now." Folken chuckled. Ghanima was still clinging onto him tightly. He could feel the trembling in her athletic body.

"Right, what are we going to do about a horse?" she asked him.

"We'll ride on mine. It's not far now. Maybe a few hours of riding. Not long. Come on, once we get you to Palas we can see on getting you cleaned up." He said gently.

Ghanima only nodded, still in shock from her fall. Together, they carefully began to ride the path again.

**~~~~**

It was almost sunset, as Yukari Fanel sat on the castle walls. She had not seen Duncan all two days. She guessed he wanted nothing to do with her after the incident in the garden. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to her lips, where the memory of that intense moment still lingered._ "Why do I keep thinking back to that moment? It's clear that it meant nothing. Just the influence of the moon."_ She thought. However, with the passing moment, she became more and more unsure.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." She heard a voice behind her. Kari immediately turned around, and spied the dark haired boy leaning against the stone wall of the castle.

"Duncan! How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long. Don't worry Kari. They'll be here. Tomorrow we'll go and bring your mother back." He said as he came closer to her.

Kari looked up into his cerulean eyes thoughtfully._ "Is he thinking of that kiss as much as I'm thinking of it?"_ she wondered. 

_"I wonder what she thinks of that kiss. Well, it's an improvement that she didn't slap me yet."_ Duncan thought.

Just then, Kari felt the familiar tingling of her brother's aura. "He's here!" she exclaimed, and turned back to look over the castle wall.

Indeed, from the south, she could see a lone rider on a horse approaching the castle.

"Folken!" Kari breathed excitedly. She had missed her brother dearly in the past almost four weeks. It was then that he noticed he was not alone. She could see two heads on the same hose._ "Oh, I wonder who Folken brought back with him."_ She thought.

A few minutes later, Folken and his companion were past the palace gates. Kari ran past Duncan in a hurry to get to her brother. "Folken!" she exclaimed happily as she saw her jade-eyed twin. It was then that Kari noticed Folken was helping a red-haired girl get down from the horse.

"There you go. Are you sure you're ok Ghani? We'll get you to a healer as soon as I find my sister." She heard him say.

_"Ooh, Folken's got a girlfriend! Now this is something I must hear about!"_ Kari thought wickedly.

"Kari!" Folken exclaimed as he saw his sister stand there.

She ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "I was beginning to think you were never showing up!" she said as they broke their hug. 

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble. Did that woman contact you?" Folken asked.

"Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow. Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Folken himself asked.

"Yeah, great. We're all set. We just need a battle plan. But first, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Kari, this is Ghanima!" Folken said as he introduced his sister to the red-head.

"Nice to meet you Ghani. Can I call you that?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, everyone calls me that." Ghanima said as she examined Folken's sister carefully. She looked like a friendly person, with chocolate eyes, and long black hair. For the moment, Ghanima decided she liked Folken's twin. She wasn't like the snotty princesses she met. The fact that she was wearing tan pants and a blue shirt similar to Folken's, were proofs of that fact. Ghanima also noticed the sword hanging by Kari's side.

"What happened to you?" Kari asked. She looked at the smeared face of the red head, and guessed Folken and she must have had some accident along the path. Kari looked at the silver eyes of the girl, and examined her straight red locks. She noticed her black pants and red shirt – although covered in mud- along with the sword and bow hanging on her waist and back.

"Umm… we had a little accident. I lost my horse in a treacherous fall. Lucky for me Folken was there to help me." Ghanima said simply.

"Well, come on, we must get you cleaned up, then we talk." Kari smiled at the girl. She grabbed her hand, and dragged her after herself to the baths. As soon as Kari grabbed Ghanima's hand though, she had a flashback of Ghani's past. The whole secret with the rings revealed to her. KAri took a step back, breathing heavily from the vision. _"Well, this was unexpected."_ she thought. "Oh, I'm sorry princess, come on, we must get you a dress and everything." Kari said after the flashback. 

"Let me guess. You saw everything in a flash didn't you?" Ghanima asked amused. Apparently the twins shared the same disturbing gift. However, Ghanima could see that the gift had been more favourable on Kari. Maybe it was only the women who got it, but because they were twins Folken shared in too.

"Yes." Kari confessed. She liked the bluntness of this girl.

"Well, then you must know that I am an exiled princess. As for dresses? I never could stand them, so just please have my clothes all dry and ready to go." Ghani said warmly.

"Ok, sure. Come on, we must get you cleaned up. I imagine you had quite a fall." 

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your twin, I'd be dead right now." Ghanima confessed.

"Well, you're still alive, so he must be good at something." Kari laughed. The girls entered the bathhouse, their conversation becoming inaudible to foreign ears.

** ~~~~**

Later that night, after Kari took Ghanima to a healer, she came back to see her brother, who was impatiently pacing the hallway.

"How is she?" Folken asked his sister with worried eyes.

"She'll be fine. Just a few bruises and cuts. She was lucky you were there though." Kari informed him.

"Yeah, so, you're sure she's all right?" Folken asked.

"Positive. Relax ok?" Kari smiled, thinking how obvious it was that his brother liked Ghani. In the hours they had spent together, Ghanima and Yukari had become good friends, sharing lots of jokes and opinions.

"Thank god." Folken breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been happier to hear anything in his life.

"So tell me, how did you meet?" Kari asked curiously.

"Well, we met when she mistook me for someone else and knocked me out. Then we travelled a bit together, in order to meet again, and for me to give her back her rings. She helped me get the pendant, and I'm grateful for that. We've become good friends during the course of this journey. She can't ever go home, so I invited her to spend some time in Fanelia." Folken told her smiling.

"Do I sense something more between you two?" Kari asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Folken gave her an odd look.

"Come on, spill the beans, I'm your twin, I won't tell anyone. Do you like Ghanima or not?" Yukari asked

"I don't think this is any of your business. Oh, and by the way, how are you and Duncan doing? I see you're getting along might well." Folken shot back.

At his words, Kari suddenly turned red, the memory of their midnight kiss washing over her again. She could feel her face burn with blush, and looked at Folken disapprovingly. _ "Well, I gotta give him credit for that. He knows exaclty where to aim to get me off his back." _ She thought. _"Not to worry, I'll see it out of him one way or the other. He is my twin after all."_ Kari thought. _"Who knew matchmaking was so much fun?"_ She wondered.

"Ooh, did I ever touch a sensitive area!" Folken teased as he looked at his sister's red face. _ Apparently a lot has changed since I left." _ he thought.

"You did not!" Kari denied.

"Right, so anyhow, what's our battle plan?" Folken asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, umm.. talk with that woman?" Kari suggested. She had no clue how to proceed on that matter, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't know what her brother was thinking, and it pained her._ "Change has settled in…"_ she thought sadly.

"I think we should just go and fight her.We can't let her have the other two pendants, and we need to get mom back. So we just fight her with everything we've got. There's two of us, and one of her." He said.

"Correction. Four of us. Duncan refuses to leave me go alone, and I suspect Ghanima will do the same. Plus aunt Merle and Uncle Gaddes. They want to go too." Kari informed him.

"Very well, I guess we've got nothing else to do but fight." Folken said.

"Yeah, fight. It looks like we've done a lot of that in the past month." Kari sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Folken assured her.

"Yeah, just as long as we stick together." Kari said sadly.

"Kari, look at me. We'll always be together you hear? I'll always stand by you no matter what." He said squeezing his sister's hand tightly. Even though his conscience was beginning to doubt that, Folken still said it. Moral health was the most needed in times like these. "Let's go get some sleep now." He told his sister.

"Yeah, we've a big day tomorrow. Good night brother." She said and silently left for her room.

Folken himself turned around and went the other way, on his separate path to his room.

  
*Author's Note* Yes, sorry this is sooo long. We'll get to the battle as soon as my inspiration hits again. I truly hope you like this chapter. And Folken and Ghanima didn't kiss because I have something special planned for their kiss ok? So don't be killing me for that! Please!!!! Lol, ne how, thanks a lot for your encouraging reviews so far, I'll be sure to keep all your comments in mind. Meanwhile R&R please!!!!! Oh yeah, so sorry if the ending sucked. I could have went on forever, but this was already too long. Chapter 18 will be better. We get to do some @$$ kicking!!!!!!! comments appreciated!!!


	18. The Evil Eye

Chapter 18 ~ The Evil Eye ****

A/N: I won't keep you long. Before I begin this, crude violence and hexes are involved in the making of this chapter. Although the magic incantations used are not real, if you don't like that sort of creepy stuff please leave now. Also, they're all in latin, with one japanese reference. You will find a small dictionary of all that is not in english at the end of this chapter. Enjoy, and leave a review. Thanks a lot for all of those received so far. =) Phantom Angel

Chapter 18 ~ The Evil Eye

It was a sunny morning, when the caravan of six riders set out on their journey to Parnassus Mountain. Folken and Kari were riding in the front, guiding everyone along the path. They had set out at the break of dawn, loading their horses with provisions and, taking all necessary precautions. Everyone was carrying a weapon. It was now almost noon, and they were at the bottom of the tall mountain. Kari looked up, eyeing the virgin forests worriedly. Parnassus Mountain was the tallest mountain in all of Gaea. No one had ever dared reach the top. Usually, puffy white clouds embroided the highest peaks. However, today, the clouds were pitch black. Kari shivered as she continued to look up. 

"Something very evil lives atop that mountain." Ghanima whispered as they came to a halt. 

"What makes you say that?" Merle asked her. 

She and Ghanima had been formally introduced at dinner the night before, when Folken had finally returned from his journey. Merle liked the silver-eyed red head and she was happy she was accompanying them on their journey. However, Merle didn't know the slightest thing about her, except that she was a person Folken met while on his quest. (Ghanima had made Folken and Kari promise they wouldn't say she was an exiled Ispano princess) The mark with the two circles on her left arm always made Merle uneasy. Only women that caused mischief ever had those sorts of marks, though they were different. When asked, Ghanima had simply told her it was a birthmark. Merle's cat-like senses could smell the lie on her breath. So what was she hiding was what Merle had been trying to figure out. 

"Umm, well, I can sense things. It's this gift I had ever since I was little." Ghanima explained. 

"Lots of gifted people around here." Gaddes mumbled. As Fanelia's first general, it was his duty to protect the royal family. That included Folken and Kari. He looked oddly upon Ghanima. Almost like he found her presence there conspicuous. 

"What do you sense?" Folken guided his horse beside Ghanima's and looked at her with worried eyes. 

"Evil. Cold, cold evil." Ghanima said and shivered. _"Just like in my dream." _She thought. 

"Well, I guess we're on the right track." He concluded. 

"Yeah. Folken, I need to talk to you for a second. You too Kari." Ghanima told them. 

The twins gathered around her, eyeing her attentively. 

"Listen. We're all magic users right?" she asked them. 

"Yes, more or less." Kari nodded. 

"Well, I wouldn't want Lady Merle, or Gaddes, or Duncan to get hurt. I think maybe we should be the only ones going up the mountain. My magic, senses something so powerful up there, it can kill with a single thought. They're mere mortals. I don't think we should involve them in this. It wouldn't be fair. They can't protect themselves magically." Ghanima pointed out. 

Folken scanned their group briefly. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Ghanima had a point. He and Kari had the pendants, and the magic being a Draconian brought. What did the others have? He couldn't risk putting them in danger. 

"Yeah, you're right. We can't put them at risk. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to do something only Kari and I are responsible for." Folken agreed. 

"True. That's why we won't ask you either. You stay here. It's not fair. That business with that woman is our business. We'll be back." Kari said and turned her horse around. 

"Wait, I didn't mean I want to stay here. You stand little chance without me. I have great magic. I want to help." Ghanima insisted. 

"Ghani, it's better that you stay here. Please. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Folken looked at her with his shining emerald eyes. 

"Folken, you yourself called me the Ikkukumono Ryuu* (Red Dragon). I'm not going to back down. I want that woman dead as much as you. She's, she's a threat for all of Gaea." Ghanima told him. 

Ghanima looked at Folken with a defying look_. "Sorry, but I'm not backing down on this one."_ She thought. 

"Very, well, you can come." Folken told her. He knew from past experience that when Ghanima got that look on her face there was no compromise. 

"Excuse, me, but if you're going to expect me to sit here on my butt while you guys do the hard part, you're wrong!" Duncan appeared behind the whispering group. 

"Duncan! It's for your own good!" Kari intervened. 

"I don't think you're one to judge what's for my own good or not. I'm coming and that's that." He said firmly. 

"Duncan…" Kari began. 

"Listen. We've been through a lot together. Are you expecting me just to put all that behind me? I still owe you a debt, and I'm trying to repay it. Maybe I don't have magic like you, but I sure have a brain and I plan on using it. There's no doubt about it. I'm going up that mountain." He told them. 

Kari looked at Duncan angrily. _"Why can't he understand? I don't want him to get hurt, and even so, none of us might come back alive. I wish he'd stop being so stubborn!"_ Kari screamed in her head.

"Duncan, it's really dangerous." Folken budded in. 

"I don't care. Let's go." Duncan said and began to lead the way up the mountain. 

"He can be so stubborn sometimes." Kari explained with an air of exasperation. 

"Aunt Merle, I want you to stay here with Uncle Gaddes. We'll be back." Folken told Merle. 

"But why? We need to go. The more of us, the slimmer her chances get!" Merle argued unknowingly. 

"She has strong magic. You'll be in danger. Please stay here and take care of her. We'll be back with mom in no time." Folken told her. 

Merle nodded. She knew that the kids always did what was best for everyone. And after her last encounter with a powerful magical creature, Merle knew she wasn't doing anyone any good if she got in the way. 

"Fine. We'll stay here, and call for reinforcements. Please be careful." She told them. 

The four teens acknowledged that with a nod of their heads. 

"But, we should go with them." Gaddes protested. 

"No, we shouldn't. Come on. Let's set camp, and I'll explain everything." Merle said and dragged Gaddes away. "May the Gods be with you." She told them. 

Folken, Ghanima, Yukari and Duncan guided their horses on the narrow mountain trail leading to the top. They needed to get to the cave of Drakhs and confront that diabolical woman. 

"Come on, the longer we take to get there, the longer we make our mother suffer." Kari told them. 

****

~~~~

"Well, Lady Hitomi. It looks like your children are here. Right on time." Lucilla cackled from a dark corner. 

"Leave my children alone!" Hitomi screamed. Today was the day she had been dreading. She knew that Lucilla had something diabolical planned, but wasn't able to find out what. All she got was something with an "evil eye" and an alignment. 

"I'm sorry Lady Hitomi, but the ritual requires pure Draconian blood." Lucilla's face appeared from the darkness.

"If you as so much harm a hair on my children's heads, I swear you're not going to leave this cave alive you hex!" Hitomi cursed her helplessness. 

"My lady! That's no way to talk to the person that holds your life in her palm!" Lucilla said, and muttered some incantations. Immediately, Hitomi collapsed to the floor in pain. 

"_Precor_!" she heard the woman chant. The cave began to rumble, and change form. 

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked. 

"I am changing the form of this cave! Your children will have some obstacles to pass before getting to me. That way, the alignment shall be complete!" A horrid half smile crossed Lucilla's face. 

By now, the cave had stopped rumbling. Hitomi stood up, as she looked over the details of her prison. All over the walls, there were torches lighting the way, with a horrid black fire, which surprisingly gave light. She noticed that she was in a cage, hanging from the ceiling, atop a stone altar. There were also tunnels, and paths all exiting in the main room, where she and Lucilla were. Hitomi noticed that she was on something island like. There was water all around her, and wild plants hovering over the altar. Lucilla was sitting in a crevice, a few feet high in the air. She was hovering over her cauldron and book of spells, chanting incantations endlessly. 

Hitomi shivered in fear, as she felt the darkness seep into the new foundation. 

__

"She's strong, but she has a weakness. Vanity." Hitomi thought. She sat on the floor of her cage, trying to concentrate like so many days before. _"Van, Van are you there?"_ Hitomi asked the same question she had been asking for weeks now. Her husband had not given her any signs of life other than quick flickers for a few days now. Hitomi was afraid his mind was damaged from the exposure to dark thoughts. _"No, I mustn't think this way. If there's anyone who'll pull through, it's going to be Van."_ She thought. Quietly, Hitomi hugged her knees and sobbed like so many times before. She really hated giving in to the horrid creature, but there was nothing she could do. The stress and the constant worry were eating away at her unbearably. _"Why can't we ever have any peace?"_ she thought angrily. 

__

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" she heard a faint whisper in her mind.

__

"Van?" Hitomi asked mentally, unsure of herself. 

__

"Yes, love, it's me. Hitomi, I'm so sorry I couldn't reach you until now. I've been helpless. However, now I managed to slip through. Be strong Hitomi. Believe in our children. They know what they're doing." Van told her. 

__

"But Van, they're so young and so inexperienced in life. We're the ones that are supposed to shield them from all the pain. Not them. I'm sure they have some ideas, but Van, they're still young, so very young. I'm afraid for them. I can't let this wench hurt them. But she has already. Oh Van, I'm afraid she's going to kill them." Hitomi sobbed. 

__

"Hitomi, I know that you want to be with them forever, but we can't protect them from life. I have all the confidence in them. We've taught them well along the years. Remember us? We never knew what we were doing, but as long as we kept on fighting, it was all right. We must let them make their own mistakes. Relax, everything will be fine." He told her. 

__

"You're right Van. I can't be with them always. I've already been over protective as it was. I mean, they're adults by Gaean standards. It's just that sometimes, I can't let go of Phantom Moon customs." She smiled inwardly. 

__

"I wouldn't have it any other way darling. Now sit tight. I think I've found a way out of this prison. After all, it is my mind. However, I must break away at a time when Lucilla's otherwise engaged. I'll come get you as soon as I'm free." He told her. 

__

"Van, please be careful. I wouldn't stand it if anything happened to you. We'll be fine. Just sit tight." She told him. 

__

"Not when my family's in danger. I'll break away somehow Hitomi. I promise you." Van told her. 

__

"Ssh, she stopped her incantations, and she's out of the trance. We must stop now." Hitomi advised him. 

__

"You're right. I love you, and be strong." Van said and left Hitomi's mind. 

The tears had long dried on Hitomi's cheeks. For a while now, Van had been contacting her. They still maintained their link, after all those years. Together, they found out that when Lucilla was distracted, or in one of her incantation trances, they could communicate. For weeks they had been trying to get out of their prisons without success. However, today Van had found a way. Hitomi hoped everything was going to be all right. She sighed, and waited for the arrival of her children. At the beginning of the day, Lucilla had informed them that they were on their way. 

****

~~~~

On the mountain, the group of teenagers were oblivious to the preparations of the witch. They were more worried about finding their way to the cave. It was late in the afternoon, as they were making their way through the luscious forest, slashing away the obstacles in their path. Since Parnassus Mountain was highly unexplored, there was no direct path up it, so whoever adventured upon the treacherous peak had to make his or her own path. 

"Well, it doesn't look like that woman made it easy for us." Kari observed. 

"No, apparently not. I think she wants to delay us until a specific point. There's something about tonight that's special to her. But what is it?" Ghanima asked talking more to herself than to the others. 

"You're right. She did specifically want the pendants on this date, and this date alone. And when she contacted me, she said something about an "evil eye"." Kari told Ghanima. 

"The evil eye… that does sound familiar. In my travels about the world, I read quite a few magic books. I might have encountered that somewhere, though it escapes my mind now." Ghanima said. 

"Wasn't the evil eye a ritual performed when Gaea, the Moon and Phantom Moon aligned? It called forth an ancient evil sealed by the ancient Atlanteeans. Or so I think." Duncan spoke up. 

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Ghanima asked surprised that he even knew about magic. 

"Well, my father owns quite an extensive library on all sorts of subjects. There was a time when he was fascinated by Atlantis, thus he collected lots of ancient texts. I happened upon some of them." Duncan explained casually. 

"How come you never told me this?" Kari eyed him admiringly. 

"You never asked." Duncan shot her one of his famous looks. 

Kari growled and continued to slash the vegetation in her way. 

"So tell me Duncan, what else do you know about the ancient Atlanteeans that could be useful to us?" Folken asked. 

"Well, they were a very advanced civilization. However, they became extinct, because they started to fall back on their pride. By the end of their reign on Gaea, they were scornful and prideful of everything around them. They considered themselves to be gods, thus acted like so, commanding everything around them. From what I read, and what I can recall from memory, there was some sort of revolution. Then, there were no more Atlanteeans. The Draconians, who were their descendants also started to be regarded with fear by the normal society of Gaea. In time, as they were becoming more and more like their predecessors, Kings of the Four Kingdoms. (Back there, there were only four Kingdoms) banished them, and killed most of their population. At the present, I think that aside from you, your father and Kari, there are no more Draconians." Duncan concluded. 

"Well, I understand you would suspect me, after all, my sister did show you her wings, and since we're twins it would be an educated assumption, but what makes you suspect my father?" Folken asked. It didn't bother him that Duncan knew their secret. He had always been a good friend that kept his mouth shut. It was interesting how he drew his conclusions though. 

"There are still tales of the first Destiny War. Something about a White Dragon, flying towards the rescue of the Phantom Moon woman, sounds awfully familiar." Duncan smiled at his friend, not at all insulted by Folken's question. 

"Back on the subject. What evil could have the ancient Atlanteeans locked under the spell of the evil eye? And how do the three pendants fit into it?" Kari asked. 

"That part, I've yet to figure out. What if it's not evil? What if it's some power. After all, the Atlanteeans did have very strong magic. The thing is that there's so much legend surrounding their disappearance, that it's hard to distinguish the truth." Duncan told them all. 

"Guys, I think you better come see this." Ghanima called out to them. She had been listening to the conversation, while keeping ahead of the group. 

"What is it?" Folken asked concerned. As soon as he came up to the spot where she was standing, his eyes widened in shock. 

"What? Hello, don't leave us out of this!" Kari and Duncan joined the two. 

Together, they stared in disbelief at the gorge opening up in front of them. It was a huge pit-like abyss, with no visible end. From it, dark clouds of vapours swelled up and circled the forest. Any person sensitive to anything could have felt the life freezing cold surfacing from the pit. 

Ghanima started to rub her hands together, while her breath became icy. "I think we found it. I think we found the Cave of Drakhs." She whispered as she started shivering even more. 

"Are you ok?" Folken asked her as he felt her trembling beside him.

"No, you have no idea how much evil lurks down there. It's so cold, and unfriendly. I can feel it wrap against me, its evil breeze trickling down my spine like icicles of evil. And then I hear its whisper; so hoarse and inhuman. The very essence of everything that is dark. The very essence of that which only lies in the fiery inferno of hell. That… that which you see down-below is a portal to the world of the damned. You can hear their immortal screams if you listen well. Milleniums worth of suffering, millenium worth of pain." She whispered through clenched teeth. 

Folken saw the pain encrypted on Ghanima's face. He slowly passed his hand over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him for warmth. He closed his eyes, trying to get the smallest glimpse of what the girl was saying. His pendant began to glow, and for the first time, Folken felt fear. Not the fear one feels every day. But pure fear. Thick, and suffocating, tugging at the essence of his being. Trying to shatter apart all hope for a better world. In that fear, he saw the faces of the souls burning in the depths of hell. Laughing at him. Teasing him, and telling him that there is no hope. That heaven is nothing but a lie. Telling him that all he'll ever feel is pain. Pain and fear. The two essential building blocks of chaos. 

"Which way?" he asked as he broke his concentration. 

His sister closed her eyes, and her hand pointed forwards, across the gap. 

"But we can't go that way. There's no way to cross." Duncan argued. 

"Thank god. I was afraid that she would point downwards." Ghanima breathed. 

Folken looked at her, he too thankful that they would leave that place of darkness undisturbed. 

"I can feel her calling. It's that way. Past this portal to the Underworld. We must leave this behind, and forget we ever saw it." Kari told them. 

"Gladly." Ghanima breathed. 

"So, how do you plan on getting across?" Duncan asked them. 

"This way!" Kari said, and let her wings swiftly sprout out of her back. 

Duncan watched transfigured, as Kari turned from the girl he always knew, to that pure goddess like entity. His blue eyes glimmered, taking in the beauty of the sight. 

"That's great. But how will we get across?" Ghanima pointed out. "I understand you two can fly, but my magic is not like that. So hence, the problem." She said. 

"Don't worry, we'll carry you." Folken smiled at her, while his wings sprouted out of his back. 

Ghanima smiled at her angel, and she trustfully leaped into his arms. 

Together, Folken and Ghanima flew across the chasm. Once on the other side, they signaled for Duncan and Kari to fly over. 

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Kari said, as she extended her hand to Duncan. 

"I feel so helpless." He muttered. 

"Why? It's ok. Come on!" They wove their hands under each other's waists and took off. 

Through the whole duration of the flight, Duncan couldn't peal his eyes away from Kari. _"She looks so divine. God, I feel like I'm being reborn every time I look at her. She's so beautiful, I can't even think straight when she's around."_ Duncan thought, as he continued to stare at Yukari. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as her chocolate eyes met his. 

"Nothing." Duncan said quickly as he looked the other way, his face getting red. 

Kari looked at him weirdly, but soon returned to her thoughts of getting them across the chasm. 

"What took you so long?" Folken asked impatiently as they reached the other side. 

"Let's just go, we're losing time." Kari said. She gave Duncan a side way glance as she drew her wings in. 

Without their horses, the teens were forced to continue on foot. That made traversing the forest harder, since the vegetation did anything it its power to stop the intruders. The convoy continued in silence, everyone thinking about their own business. 

__

"What was it about the Pendants that I heard about? I can't believe this. It's so frustrating. Why can't I remember?" Ghanima thought angrily. 

"Don't worry about it. You've helped us enough already." Kari told her smiling warmly. 

"How did you know I was thinking of another way to help you?" Ghanima asked surprised. 

"Everyone is. But don't worry. I have a feeling we're not supposed to find out yet." Kari told her. 

"But we can't go on trusting that woman! She won't ever give your mother back. Don't you understand that she's pure darkness?" Ghanima asked. 

"I understand, not to worry. And I don't plan on letting that woman escape. However, we must wait until she performs the ritual, and then stop it at the precise time. Hopefully, it will backfire, and she will die." Kari smiled at the red head. 

"It depends what binding spell she uses. As one that has begun studying into magic, I must tell you, it's not easy. There's spells for everything, and all can turn into black magic. However, if you're a good person, they don't. She's evil, so you must think of the potency of her spells. I'm telling you. She can kill a mortal with one thought."

"We're not mere mortals are we?" Folken, who was listening to the conversation asked. 

Yukari looked down at the grass in remorse. _"Oh Duncan, I don't want you to get hurt."_ She thought. A soft hand slipped into her own, and gave it a tight squeeze. Kari looked up, and saw Duncan's cheery face looking down on her. A broad smile enlightened his face. 

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." He told her. 

"Ok." Kari smiled back at him. 

"Guys, I think we found it." Folken announced everyone. 

"Where?" his sister asked. 

"Right ahead. See that vine covered opening? It's a cave. What do you sense Kari?" he asked. 

Kari closed her eyes, and concentrated. Indeed, she could feel the pull of a dark trait going into the cave. 

"That's the one. Brace yourselves, here it goes!" she said and proceeded towards the opening.

Carefully, Yukari entered the dark cave. Folken followed her, however, when Ghanima and Duncan tried to go in, they couldn't it was like an imaginary glass wall was preventing them to enter. 

"What's this? How come you can't enter?" Folken asked looking at Ghanima concerned. 

"I said come alone. In case that didn't get through your thick heads, I took some precautions." A voice came from inside the cave. 

"You hex! We're not leaving until we get into this cave!" Duncan yelled angrily. 

"Be quiet, you reckless boy!" A see through figure appeared in the cave. She had long black hair, down to the ground, and the longest black nails anyone could ever imagine. She was robed in a black dress, that hung about her loosely. She was a tall woman, and slender too. With black-in-black eyes, and a pear shaped bony face. She had elevated cheek bones, along with a long straight nose and slim lips, painted with black lipstick. A completely horrifying woman, by any standards of any world. A true witch practicing black magic. 

"I'm not a boy, and if you hurt her, I'm gonna make you pay!" Duncan said angrily. 

"Ooh, that's about the third threat of that sort I heard all day!" She said yawning casually. "How about you shut up?" she said and with a single frown she projected Duncan into the nearest tree. 

"Duncan!" Kari screamed from the other side of the invisible barrier. "If you hurt him, I won't do anything for you anymore!" she turned to the witch and said. 

"I just got him out of our way. The same's going to happen to you too, red head, if you don't wait patiently!" the witch told Ghanima. 

"You don't scare me, _Lucilla_." She said mockingly. 

"Well, it looks like you already know my name, so no time for introductions. Just find your way to the main part of the cave. Oh, I almost forgot! _Muto vester vere formo!**_ she chanted.

Immediately, Kari and Folken dropped to the ground in pain. Their wings violently sprouting out of their backs. 

"Folken!" Ghanima screamed as she saw him drop to the ground in pain. 

"I'm ok." He told her, and put his hand on the invisible barrier. Ghanima matched the location. 

"Take care, and we'll find a way inside." She whispered to him. 

"You too, take care of Duncan." Folken told her. 

"Now that you are in your true forms, you can find your way to me, and to your mother. The longer you take though children, the longer she suffers!" the holographic Lucilla disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kari and Folken to stare at each other bewildered. 

"Well, I guess this is it." Folken said and got up to proceed down into the cave. 

****

~~~~

"Now, the alignment is in its final stages. I shall begin building the pentagram!" Lucilla cackled from her alcove above. 

Hitomi said nothing. She just hoped there was so way to stop the witch without anyone getting hurt. The cave once again began to rumble in horror as a round stony platform rose in the air. It slowly began to spin, and Lucilla flew from her crevice unto the stony platform. Hitomi estimated that it was about 100 meters wide in diameter. Placed right above the only source of natural light in the room –a window like stone hole- the platform made up almost 2/3 of the room. The queen of Fanelia watched in horror, as with only a few mystical signs, the witch made twelve stone staircases raise up from the ground and solidify the still spinning platform. Each of them had a different symbol marking the place where they reached the platform. (Lucilla, wanting to show off the magnitude of her power had given Hitomi a magic mirror through which she would witness the building of the altar) _"She's more powerful than Motaro." _Hitomi thought in disgust as she saw the stone on the platform rise up to create a pentagram.

"Of course I'm more powerful than him. You'd think that my son would actually be more powerful than me, but he was not. He was a fool!" Lucilla told her from across the room.

"Motaro was your son?" Hitomi asked in disbelief. No wonder Lucilla wanted revenge on she and Van. Hitomi wouldn't know what she would do if one of her children died. 

"Don't be silly. I already told you that my son was a fool. I didn't want revenge on your family for that. It would be stupid, although I do hold a grudge against you for taking away a very useful tool." Lucilla continued.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Hitomi asked. 

"No, I am not a telepath by nature. However, you are in a dimension I now control. Because of the pentagram that is. Anyhow, I willed to hear your thoughts. It's boring to wait for your children." Lucilla told her. 

"You're sick." Hitomi spat out. 

"Well, that was something unexpected. Oh well, it didn't surprise me though. When you've lived as long as I have, nothing phases you anymore."

"I've heard that once before. How old are you exactly?" Hitomi asked. She couldn't help but be fascinated by this woman's story. 

"Well, how shall we put this. When Eunice was in swaddling clothes I was already much too old." She said. 

"Wait a minute. Eunice is almost 600 years old, if you were much too old, are you like 1000 years old?" Hitomi asked in disbelief. 

"I don't know. I lost count after the first 150 decades. Anyhow, my son was about 100 decades old when you killed him. That fool. He thought that if he locks me in the fires of hell, he can take over the world, and create what I never had the guts to do. It was wrong of him to mess with the High Order so early. They were able to stop him after all. That fool!" she spoke more to herself than to anyone else. 

"Is that why you're so evil?" Hitomi asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Lucilla. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well, after spending so many centuries in hell, it tends to rub off on you. Is that why you want to destroy Gaea?" Hitomi asked. 

"What? No, you're such a fool! You haven't understood anything. I'm not trying to purposefully destroy Gaea, or the Phantom Moon. No, they just happen to be in my way that's all, and if they get destroyed in the process, well, it's only a bunch of mundane lives that get lost in the sea of terror." Lucilla laughed. 

Hitomi's hard look returned to her face. _"Just when I thought she was human…"_

"Dear, I am **not** human. In case you haven't realised it, I am evil incarnate." Lucilla told her casually. 

"No one is ever evil." Hitomi said.

"You're right. No one truly is. However, I am not human. As I told you. Well, I'm not human anymore. Let me tell you what I fuel on. I fuel on the chaos existing in those damned to hell for eternity." Lucilla said, bending down, in the middle of the pentagram, she drew an eye, standing up, with a dot on the top end, and a semi circle around everything. (A/N: email me if you want a pic of what Lucilla drew). 

"What's that?" Hitomi asked referring to the symbol. 

"That is the symbol of the Trickster (the devil), and the symbol of the evil eye. Tonight, it is his ritual which I invoke, to turn the power or the pendant to me, and thus break its true purpose, by filling it with black magic." She began to laugh maniacally, while Hitomi's heart shrank with fear. 

"We won't let you!" she called out. 

"But you already have. Now sit tight. Your children will be here soon." Lucilla told her. 

****

~~~~

Indeed, Yukari and Folken were not far away. Only a few more twists and turns of the corridor taking them to Lucilla. 

"For an evil witch you'd think she'd be more impatient in getting the pendants." Kari said sighing outwardly. 

"It's not her. She's impatient. It's the alignment which must happen perfectly. Thus she created this maze to stall us until it's time." Folken explained. 

"What does she want with these pendants?" Kari wondered aloud, as she took the aqua blue pendant off her neck, and swung it in front of her eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Folken sighed. The end to the corridor was just up ahead. A tingling feeling set in his stomach, as they entered the creepy room. 

"Ah, welcome!" Lucilla called out to them atop the platform. 

"What on Gaea is that?" Folken asked pointing at the platform with the 12 sets of stairs holding it in place. 

"Nothing interesting. Do you have the pendants?" she asked them. 

"Do you have our mother?" Kari bit back. 

With a wave of her hand, Lucilla made the cage where Hitomi was trapped visible to the two children. 

"We want our mother now!" Folken demanded. 

"I want my pendants first little boy!"

"Here they are!" Folken showed her both the jade-green pendant and the aqua-blue one hanging by their golden threads in his hand. Lucilla made a grab for them, but Folken flew upwards into the cave. 

"Not before we see our mother safe and sound." He told her. 

A frown crossed Lucilla's face. "Very well." The cage disappeared, and Hitomi appeared beside Kari. Folken smiled reassuringly. Lucilla frowned again, and a powerful something came out of nowhere washing Folken against the wall. The angel slowly fell down, unconscious, the pendants dropping from his hand. 

"Folken!" Hitomi yelled as she went over to see what happened to her son. 

"She's so strong." She heard him whisper before he went out cold. 

"Now my pretty, it's your turn!" Lucilla, who now had all three pendants grabbed Kari by her long black hair, dragging the girl with an iron fist towards the platform. 

"Let me go! Let me go you witch!" Kari screamed, yet no escape was possible. 

"Kari!" Hitomi screamed after her daughter, but when she tried to move, she found it impossible. "Give me back my daughter!" Hitomi yelled angrily. 

"After I'm done with her!" Lucilla told her, while laughing raucously. 

****

~~~~

Back outside of the cave, night had settled in, when Duncan came about. 

"It's all right. I think I've found a way in. Come on now." Ghanima told him getting up. 

"What happened?" Duncan asked rubbing his throbbing head. He had a headache the size of Gaea. All his thoughts were wishy-washy and nothing made sense. 

"She knocked you out, leaving me here with you. Here, take my hand. I'll cure your headache for the time being." Ghanima told him. 

"How are you going to do that?" Duncan asked looking attentively at the red-head. 

"Just shut up. The final battle's already begun in there, and we're sitting here. Come on." She said taking his hand, and giving it a squeeze. 

Suddenly, Duncan's headache disappeared. He looked at Ghanima amazed.

"How did you do that?" he asked. 

"Magic. My rings have healing powers. I just gave you some. Come on." She said and went to the invisible barrier. 

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked as he saw her put both hands on the entrance. 

"You ask too many questions. I must concentrate. Her magic is strong. Very strong. But I believe I can get through if she is otherwise engaged." Ghanima said. _"Come on Ghani. You can do it. You have the untapped magic of the rings, and you can't help your friends when they're in trouble? Come on damn you! Shatter!" _Ghanima cursed the invisible barrier. 

Suddenly, the image in front of Duncan's eyes wavered. In a moment, Ghanima called him from inside the cave. 

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" she asked him. 

"I never knew you had magic that was this potent." He said as he followed her in the dark entrance. 

"Neither did I. This is first time for me." She confessed. 

"I don't get it. Why the rings, and who are you really?" Duncan asked. He guessed that Ghanima must have an interesting past, since he had observed her manners back in Asturia, and they were most dignified. 

"Well, ok, since I owe you some explanation for what I did, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone. My life depends on it. I am the keeper of these rings, and something known in the past as a Hermit. I'm supposed to go around Gaea and collect magic, while also helping others. Thus, I have a lot of untapped magic, which, combined with the magic of the rings makes a very pure form of white magic, from which anyone can benefit." She told him.

"That's interesting. I think I read about the Hermits in one of my father's books. They lived in secret, and only showed themselves to those who really needed their help. At one time they were hunted for their magic. Over time, they became extinct. How come you're a Hermit?" he asked her. 

"Well, I'm a Hermit, because I was the 10th descendant of the last of the Hermits. There's a legend that says that in every 10th descendant the magic will be strong. I found out I had magic through an unpleasant incident. Anyhow, it explained a lot of things. Like many coincidences from my past. My magic protects me amongst any other things."

"I see, so I guess you're the good witch, and she's the bad witch. Do you think she's sensed us by now?" Duncan asked. 

"I don't think so. She must be really busy with the ritual. We must hurry. I suspect something horrid is going to happen to either Folken or Yukari." Ghanima told him. 

"If she so much as harms a hair on Kari's body…" Duncan couldn't continue. They had finished crossing the tunnel, and now looked in on the gruesome sight. 

Up on the platform, you could see Yukari in chains, tied to the ceiling, while the witch was sitting in the middle of the giant pentagram, with the pendants on some sort of small altar, chanting things out of a tome. 

"It appears that I was right." Ghanima observed. 

"Kari!" Duncan exclaimed and bolted out of his place to go help his sweetheart. (Of course he didn't admit that to himself)

However, Ghanima held him back with a strong grip. 

"Ok, listen, we stand no fighting chance. First we must go help Folken and Lady Hitomi. Then we must confront the witch. Come on. We'll use the dark alcoves so she doesn't see us." Ghanima told him. 

"I am personally going to kill her." Duncan swore through clenched teeth. 

He took one more glance at Kari hanging from the chains, and felt how his anger boiled inside him even more. No one should treat his sweet Yukari like that. She was a princess and deserved all the royal treatment one could have. 

"Stand in line. Come on, let's go help Folken and Lady Hitomi."

Together, Duncan and Ghanima crept about in the shadows, and reached the spot where Hitomi and Folken were glued to. 

"Lady Hitomi, is Folken awake?" Ghanima asked quietly. 

"Who is this?" Hitomi asked as she saw two shady figures contour out of the shadows. 

"It's Ghanima, and Duncan. We couldn't get in until now. Is she performing the ritual of the evil eye?" Ghanima asked. 

"Yes. She said something about the alignment of the Moon the Phantom Moon and Gaea to fuel the arising of a new power which she wishes to install into the pendant. Whatever does she mean by that." Hitomi wondered. 

"Can you move at all?" Duncan asked. 

"No, I've been stuck like this ever since she took my daughter." Hitomi told them. 

"Ok, first I'm going to help Folken, and then I'm going to help you. Just stay quiet." Ghanima told her. 

She put her small hand on Folken's chest, and willed him healed. "Come on Folken, get up, we need you." Ghanima pleaded. _"I need you." _She added silently. 

The young boy's jade eyes fluttered open, as a picture of the red haired girl began to form. 

"Now to help you." Ghanima said turning to Hitomi. She took Hitomi's lifeless hands in her own, and squeezed. However, the spell was more binding. She had to summon all her power and will to break Hitomi free. And that's when it happened. A beam of white light shot up from the sky, and Ghanima began to glow a bright and pure white. The room suddenly filled with a mist the white light was swallowing up. 

"Who dares disturb the sacred ritual of the evil eye?" Lucilla roared as she felt the surge of good energy flow through the room. Ghanima dimmed, and returned to her formal state. 

"What just happened?" Folken asked. 

"I'm not sure. It's a good thing. Come on! We must attack now, while she's weak from the power she's expended on the ritual." Ghanima told them. She unsheathed her sword and picked a stair case, climbing up to the sacrificial platform. 

"You! Who are you?" Lucilla got up, a black cloud of smoke and looked straight at Ghanima. 

"Who I am doesn't matter, what I'm here to do does." She said and continued to climb the stairs. _"Newfound strength don't fail me now. I need all the power to keep the darkness out."_ Ghanima thought, and with every step she took, she began to tremble even more. 

"You don't even have the strength to walk up these steps girl. You're no match for me!" Lucilla screamed and she conjured a bolt like streak of black lightning to come shooting at Ghanima. 

"No! Black magic always failed in front of white. _Rumpo***_!" Ghanima yelled. The dark lightning dissipated around her, like it was nothing but mist. 

Lucilla screamed in agony, as the sharp blade of Folken's sword came upon her. 

"You pest! I thought I got rid of you!" she said and with a single thought projected Folken in the air. 

"You won't get hurt!" Ghanima screamed out, and the air around Folken thickened. When he landed back on the floor, he did a dive-roll, and came back on his feel. 

With a raging battle cry, Duncan charged the witch, piercing her body deeply with the blade of his sword. 

Lucilla just laughed at him, and threw him in the air. Again thanks to Ghanima he did not get hurt. Together, Folken and Duncan staged an unsuccessful attack on the witch. They fell back at the bottom of the twelve stairs. It was Ghanima's turn. She unsheathed her sword and charged the witch. 

"Abeo!" she cried, reinforcing her attack with the blessing of a curse. To her surprise, even her magical attack left no scar on the witch. That's when an arrow shot into the witch's arm. She cried in pain, blood finally surfacing. 

Ghanima followed the arrow's path. It led straight to Lady Hitomi, who defiantly stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring the witch straight in her face. 

"That's it!" Ghanima exclaimed. "Folken use your wings! The platform in enchanted! As long as we stand on it, we can't hurt her! Use your wings!" she cried out to him. 

"I'm so glad you figured it out girlie. Too bad it's the last thing you're ever going to figure out!" Lucilla screamed demonically. Immediately after that, the pentagram caught fire, trapping the witch and Kari inside it. The fires raised all the way to the ceiling. 

"You won't win that easily!" Ghanima told her. "Duncan! Folken! Come here. We have to go inside the flames!" she called out to them. 

They immediately came over, and linked hands. "As long as you're with me, the flames won't hurt you!" Ghanima and together they stepped into the menacing wall of fire. 

Inside, the ritual was still in progress. Yukari came about only to hear the beginning of it. Lucilla was endlessly chanting the words, while hold the three pendants together. 

"Come together, Power, Knowledge, and Conscience!" she called to the pendants. 

A blinding flash of white light filled the pentagram. Kari had to close her eyes as it passed. When she finally opened them, she saw spinning in front of her eyes, a single clear pendant, inside it a spinning triangular pyramid, with the sides blue, green and pink, and the bottom pure white. 

"At last, now I can call upon the undivided power and fill it with the darkness I require!" Lucilla laughed. She began chanting once again. 

__

Esto excito malum oculus oriundus flamma barathrum. Surgo! Cum hae lautuminae te peragito mei creatura!!***

"Now, for the pure Draconian blood!" she said and turned to Kari while holding a long thin knife in her hand and laughing. Her black eyes sparkling with the idea as she approached closer. Yukari began to struggle, but it was in vain. The chains she was tied to were to strong. She tried to scream but found it impossible. 

"Not so fast you witch!" Ghanima called as they passed through the firewall. 

"What? How did you do that? Well, I don't care! I'm sick of you pests!" Lucilla turned around. "It's time to get rid of you for good!" She conjured up a huge ball of black mist. 

"Go, I can hold this off! Do as I discussed!" she called to Duncan and Folken. 

They nodded, and Folken took off, taking care not to touch the flames. Ducan ran to Yukari and freed her from her chains. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

Kari just nodded, and unsheathed her sword, trying to charge at Lucilla.

"No, we have something else to do. We must complete the ritual in the name of good. One of us must become the keeper of that pendant. Come on, let's go find the book." Duncan told her. 

"You're right. I think I have it figured it out. The pendant can store unlimited good power. Or some sort of good thing. Anyhow, Lucilla wants to turn it into a pool of darkness. We mustn't let that happen for the sake of Gaea. I think I know what I have to do." Kari said. They headed to the middle of the pentagram. 

Meanwhile, Lucilla kept on conjuring balls of darkness, and throwing them at Folken and Ghanima. 

"This is pointless. We have to distract her somehow!" Ghanima called out to Folken. 

"What other curses do you know?" He asked her. 

"I don't know anything really potent. I usually don't use magic to get rid of people. I'm not sure what will work against this." She called out to him. 

"Invent something. We must give Kari time to figure out the ritual." He told her. 

"I'll try! Ok, here goes. Blast you! May you not have proper aim!" Ghanima called out. 

Indeed, the next few balls of black mist Lucilla threw did not aim to their proper destinations. However, they soon returned to normal.

"Try something else. Something more potent!" Folken called out. 

"May you be blinded by your own mist!" Ghanima cursed. Nothing happened. 

"Oh gosh, that was a fluke! And any curse invoked only works once in a day since I'm not a black magic user! This is bad! She's pissed! Let's run!" Ghanima told him, and they rotated behind Lucilla. She spun around, her mist clinging to her worse now, and eyed them menacingly. 

"It's time to end this!" she cried out. 

"Yeah! Folken, attack her! I'll protect you from her magic. Just make sure that you're not touching the platform when you attack!" Ghanima told him. 

Folken nodded. He began to run across the pentagram, diving the flying balls of darkness…

Meanwhile, back at the center of the pentagram, Kari and Duncan was struggling to figure out the ritual. 

"We need a drop of Draconian blood, and the person needs to say, in the name of good, become of me!" he told her. 

"Are you sure?" Kari asked. 

"No, it says what you have to do when you want to turn it bad. I just inverted it!" Duncan confessed. 

"Well, here goes. I know nothing about magic, and if I die because of this, I'll come back to haunt you. It's our best chance, so let's go. What do I say? In the name of good become of me?" she asked. 

"Yeah." Duncan said. 

For a mere heartbeat, there were no words spoken inside the pentagram. Only the burning of the fire echoed in the distance. Kari cut her finger on the blade of her sword, and with the trickling blood fresh on her hand, she touched the see through pendant. "In the name of all that is good, become of me." She said clearly. 

The pendant began to rise in the air, glowing a soft a piercing white. Duncan watched fascinated as the pendant absorbed the fresh blood, and glowed so bright, it sent a thunder-like shock of lightning through the pentagram. Then, it came down and rested into Kari's hand. 

(Back to Folken and Lucilla)

"Noo!" Lucilla screamed as she felt the shock wave pass through her. She felt how her darkness slowly began to dissipate in the way of such powerful good magic. Finally, she saw Folken coming towards her fast. He did a dive roll again, and jumped high in the air, his blade stopping precisely in the witch's heart. Lucilla screamed and agonising scream of terror, as she looked at the blood pouring from her. She conjured up all her powers, and the bleeding stopped down to a trickle. 

"You can't kill me that easily!" she smiled at Folken who was standing there not believing his eyes. 

"Yes we can. Power of Evil, be gone!" Ghanima yelled, as a ball of pure white magic formed in her hands. She threw it at Lucilla knocking her down to the floor, and finally dissipating any leftover protective mist. 

"You may think you've won! But I'm going down, and one of you is coming with me." She cursed, and with her last bit of magic threw an icy black ball at Folken. 

"You're coming with me, boy." Lucilla said before the last breath left her body. 

The ball made it's way towards Folken quickly, sizzling with the destructive power within it. There was no time to react, it was coming so fast, even the blast of the impact would kill him. Folken looked at Ghanima with the most soft glance his jade eyes ever gave anyone. He was whispering something, as the ball was getting closer. And it was, closer, and closer, and closer.

(A/n: How many of you thought it was gonna end there? Haha, I hope I've terrified you once again!!!!!! ne how, on with the story.)

Ghanima watched in horror as Lucilla threw her last bit of devastating evil at Folken. She screamed in fear, as she saw the ball make its way to the one boy she truly cared about. 

__

"I won't let you die. It can't end like this. Blast you Lucilla, blast you. Well you haven't won! He won't go down with you." She began running towards Folken, hoping to get him out of danger. It was no use, she was too far away, and the ball too close by. _"What good is this blasted magic if I can't help the one person who needs my help. I know I should be able if not to stop or slow time to transport me to a location. I beg of you my rings. I beg of you, please help me save the one person I love." _Ghanima was caught in a slow motion warp. A place where her thoughts raced faster than time. _"Yes, I've finally admitted it. I love Folken. I love him so dearly I'd give my life for him. Not like I'll do much good anyhow. I mean as a Queen, I could have changed how things were in Ispano, but now, now I'm just a lone Hermit. Well, everyone's got to die someday, and if I die today, saving the one person I care about, then I'd have fulfilled my purpose in life. I love him. I love him for all the sweet things he said during our journey. For the care and trust he showed me. But most of all for the fact that he didn't give up on me when I had. He helped me, and accepted me for who I was even before I knew what I was capable of. How could I not love him? Of all the things he did for me, the least I can do is save his life. So help me you blasted rings. I never really believed in magic. I never really believed I had it. So prove yourselves. Get me there before that thing kills him, and I'll be your protector forever."_ Ghanima finally came out of her slow motion warp. And then, it happened. The rings on her hand, and the mark on her hand began to glow in unison. For a moment, Folken saw Ghanima not as she was now, but as the protector of the rings she was. With the stigma of the rings on her forehead, and her long hair touching the ground, he saw the goddess she was a descendant of. But then, the goddess disappeared, in a flash of light, and Ghanima appeared in front of him pushing him out of the way, just as the last of Lucilla's power came to the end of it's destructive journey. 

The ball of power hit Ghanima, and short circuited through her, enveloping her in a cloud of smoke. 

"Ghani! Ghani!" Folken screamed as soon as he saw what happened. She had pushed him out of the way. She had saved him, and was left there facing the consequences. For something that was destined for him. 

As the cloud of smoke cleared up, Ghanima slowly fell to the ground. Folken ran to her, and cradled her body in his arms. He placed soft kisses all over her face, while saying her name over and over again. 

"No Ghani, why did you have to go ahead and do that? Why did you have to push me out of the way. It was all right. Ghanima, no, it's not fair. You of all people deserve to live. I won't lose you to that witch damn it. I won't! I won't because I don't think I can go on without you! Do you hear me? I can't go on without you, so you better not leave me Ghani! You better not!" Folken hugged her lifeless body, as hot tears streamed down his face. It was the first time in his life when he was crying, and as he tasted the ashy taste of the tears, it angered his heart even more. "Why did she have to die. Why did she have to die. Oh Ghani…" He couldn't continue, as he looked at the pale body in his arms. He just continued to hug her tight, as he prayed to all the gods in the world that she would be all right. 

****

*Author's Note*

I think I'll leave it at that. Hehhe, keep you hanging for the next chapter. Damn this is long! Soooo long. Lol, 22 pages if you don't count the gap. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this. I think it stinks! I seriously think that. The fight scene was sort of corny. Oh well, I still can't do it as good as Marilyn. But hey, I try! Hehe, oh well, ne how, hope you liked it. I'll leave u hanging about what happens to Ghani. I do hope it all made sense. Would you have guessed who lucilla was? Ne how, I do hope I made sense. Email me if u want a pic of the evil eye. I have it. ne how, please tell me what made sense and what didn't I hope u liked this chap. There's still a few more surprises around the corner. I'm not quite done with you. This is a wild ride! Please review and tell me what you thought. Ne how, comments, suggestions ne thing. Oh yeah, dictionary of all I said back there. 

* **Ikkukumono Ryuu**= That's the red dragon, as in hot tempered. The dictionary I used was stupid at that's all I found. 

    **__**Muto vester vere formo= **Change to your true forms
*** **Rumpo= **Shatter
    
**** **Esto excito malum oculus oriundus flamma barathrum. Surgo! Cum hae lautuminae te peragito mei creatura!**= I call forth the evil eye arising from the fires of hell. Arise! With this pendant I shall be your mistress. (That's all folks, or at least for tonite)
    


	19. Only Time

Chapter 19 ~ Reflections and Mystic Whispers ****

Chapter 19 ~ Only Time

As all the mist cleared from the room, Kari, Duncan and Hitomi saw Folken on the floor, his ivory wings covering the wounded girl. In the silence, Duncan, Kari and Hitomi approached the two. Kari was the first one to get there. She stood looking down at her brother, as he was holding Ghanima in his arms, and just looking at her still face. She put her hand on his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. Folken looked up, his face clouded and congested with pain. 

"Is she dead?" Kari asked quietly. 

Folken didn't answer. He pulled his wings in, and stood up, the motionless girl still in his arms. "No, there's still a faint pulse, but I doubt she'll be alive for long. I think she has internal bleeding." Folken whispered hoarsely. 

"Come on, your father will be here soon. We'll get her to an apothecary immediately after." Hitomi said, getting closer to her son, and trying to wipe away the locks of sandy hair clouding his face. Folken didn't let her. He jerked his head sideways and stood up, cradling Ghanima in his arms. 

"Mom, I'm so glad you're safe!" Kari exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly. 

"Yeah, I can't believe it's over. I feel as though I've aged twenty years. This was the worst month of my life!" Hitomi agreed, and hugged her daughter back. 

"Mom, are you ok? Can you withstand the climb down the mountain?" Folken asked, for the first time addressing his mother.

"I'll be fine. Let's get a move on." She said, and looked at him worriedly. 

Folken faked a half smile. "Very well, then you guys can follow the path back. Our horses are beyond the chasm. Kari, do you think you could stand two trips over the chasm, with mom, and then Duncan?" Folken asked Kari. 

"I'll be ok, where are you going?" she asked him. 

"I don't think Ghani's body can stand all the movement going down the mountain requires. I'm going to fly her to the base of Parnassus. If father's coming this way, I do hope he brought the apothecary." Folken said and turned around, and walked out of the cave, with Ghanima in his arms. 

"It's a wonder she survived. It must have been the last of her magic protecting her from Lucilla's evil." Duncan said. 

"Who exactly is this Ghanima?" Hitomi asked. She very well saw that the girl was special to Folken. The look of pain on his face when he looked at her told her that. But how in the world did the two of them met? And how did her magic fit into everything? Hitomi was aware that if it weren't for Ghanima none of them would have walked out of the cave alive. She was the one that broke Lucilla's spells, protected Folken and Duncan from Lucilla's wrath, and ultimately gave her life to save Folken. But who was the mysterious red-head and how did she fit in her son's life?

"Ghanima is the last of the Hermits. She probably posses the most magic in all of Gaea, but it proves that not even that could stand in the way of Lucilla. When Lucilla died, she vowed that one of us is going to follow her in the Underworld. Since Folken was the one that killed her, she decided to aim the last of her powers at him and destroy him. Ghanima somehow transported herself in Folken's place, pushed him out of the way, and took the impact." Kari explained. 

"She's a very strong sorceress of white magic user. She shattered some of Lucilla's spells. Too bad she had to pay with her life for us to live." Duncan said sadly. In the short while he had known Ghanima, he had come to like her as a friend. And her sacrifice for Folken made him respect her even more. However, he guessed there was more to Ghanima's twisted tale. Much more. 

"Then by-god we must hurry. That girl will not die at so young an age. Not if I have anything to do about it. Too bad I don't have my pendant. I could probably heal her." Hitomi said. 

"What about the new pendant?" Kari asked point at the pendant hanging from her neck. 

"I am not sure it would work. I am still confused as to its origin. Before we use it, we must know the consequences." Hitomi said, and looked at her daughter warmly. She then chuckled inwardly, as she thought back to her youth, when she wouldn't stop to think of the consequences. Hitomi knew that if she had the mind of her fifteen-year old self, she would not hesitate to use the new pendant. However, she was not her fifteen-year old self, and she knew better.

"Let's get moving. Folken wouldn't like it if we were late." Kari said, and together they proceeded out of the cave. 

****

~~~~

In Fanelia, the raven haired king woke up from his slumber. He stood up, and shook his head, trying to make a sense of all the emotions floating around. He had been gently breaking away from Lucilla's power for a while, and all of a sudden, her hold on his mind stopped. He could feel Hitomi's life force more alive and vibrant than ever. He could also feel his daughter's unique flame of life. Ever since she had joined him in his mind, Van had a special "awareness" of his daughter's well being. He could sense they were all safe. However, Van could not sense his son's presence. Did that mean that Folken was dead?" No, it couldn't be. Something was hiding Folken from Van's limited powers. 

__

"Hitomi, are you there?" he asked mentally. During the course of the horrible month, their long-forgotten link had strengthened to full force. 

__

"Yeah, Van! You're safe! Oh, I'm so glad!" Hitomi burst in his mind, a shining multi- coloured flower. 

__

"Yeah, how's everything on your end?" he asked. A pang of pain hit Van full blast. His heart shrunk, as he perceived immense sadness on Hitomi's end. 

__

"We're alright. However Ghanima was mortally injured. Van, we have to help her, or else she's going to die. It's so not fair, she was the one that saved us from Lucilla, and now she must suffer the price. The girl sacrificed herself for Folken. It's a long story. Can you send an apothecary here as soon as possible?" Hitomi asked. 

"Sure." Van said, and dashed out the door. Soon after he realised, he knew nothing of a Ghanima. "What an odd name…" he thought as he walked out of the infirmary.

****

~~~~

Allen was sitting on the throne of Fanelia, and daydreaming out the window. It had been almost a month since he had become provisory ruler of Fanelia. It was a dreadful job, and he was happy to be soon be rid of it. That, and the fact that the small red headed woman wouldn't leave his thoughts. As he watched the cool summer rain wash against the window, Allen Schezar closed his eyes, and just took in the breathtaking sound. Yukari Sempai had been haunting his dreams for the past month, often keeping him awake for hours at a time. Ever since the incident in the garden, he had not spent a single moment alone with her. It was useless. All she saw in him was her deceased husband. _"And maybe it's for the best…"_ Allen thought silently. However, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Allen walked to the window, and opened it widely, letting the crisp air race into the room. He filled his lungs with the scent of warm summer rain. It was that smell. _Her_ smell. Allen thought back to the small red headed woman in his youth. While he was still a reckless untrained boy, he had encountered the one woman he had truly cared about. She had been a small woman, much like Yukari, with the same fiery temper. Only a year younger than him, she had once nursed his wounds, and had watched him through a bad case of the fevers. Allen had been wounded by a rockslide, while saving a young boy from the falling debris. She had been the face he had woken up to. Her kind and gentle smile, the fullness of her red lips, and the perfect oval of her face had made Allen think he was in heaven. She had greeted him simply, and cared for him with lots of patience. Allen had stayed in the hospital about three weeks, and during those weeks, she would sit by his bedside, and tell him stories of her village for hours. It seemed that she could never stop talking about her far-away country –which she dearly missed. Allen soon found out she was an orphan, much like himself. Her birthfather died in a small civil outbreak, and her mother had married a merchant from another country, forcing her to move to Asturia. Once her mother had died, the merchant tried to force himself upon her, and she had soon fled. "Ly…" Allen muttered and he walked away from the window. He sat back in the throne, contemplating the closed doors. _"How did Van get used to this?"_ Allen asked himself. He knew that the Fanelian council members were outside of the doors, waiting for him to come out. _"Well, let them wait." _Allen thought. He sunk back into the memory of Ly. It now struck him as odd that she never told him where she was originally from. But it didn't matter. She was long dead. After Allen had recovered, he went back to Palas Asturia, and met Princess Marlene. She had charmed him and Ly was forgotten, easily traded for the expensive airs of the princess. There had been a time when Allen went back to the small village, but he hadn't encountered Ly. That had been after a horrendous fight with Marlene. He had sat in the field where he had kissed Ly, for hours trying to make heads of tails of his emotions. It was then when he realised that he genuinely cared about the woman who had treated him with such love. Yes, all this time, Allen had been in love with Ly. Princess Marlene held no power over him, and it was Allen's fondest wish to see Ly again that had brought him there. Allen remembered the feeling that went through him when he made the discovery. On the wings of wind, he dashed to her hut, only to find it empty. When he asked around in the village, he found out that the village had suffered an epidemic a few months before, and soon after Ly disappeared. Some guessed she had been previously infected, and once everyone was safe she went away to die on her own. They had found a body in the forest, but the rotting process had made it unidentifiable. They guessed it was Ly since it was her approximate built. A sharp cry escaped Allen's throat as he recalled back the disturbing events of his past. After visiting the graveyard, and seeing with his own eyes the grave of his beloved, he went back to Marlene. He lied himself into saying he loved the princess, and everything led to something, until Marlene got married, and things got out of hand. It was then that Allen left. No woman had managed to stir any sort of emotion in his heart ever again. Until Hitomi. And even then, his "love" had been a sort of brotherly love. And suddenly, there was Yukari. Her resemblance to Ly had kept him up for nights in a row. Allen allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek. That's when the throne-room doors came open, and a bunch of hushed whispers came from outside. Allen stood up, to see the rightful monarch of Fanelia step in. 

"Good morning Allen, are you sitting well in my chair?" Van asked, with a slight smile on his face. 

"Van! What happened? How come you're awake!" Allen asked, his senses still not recovering from the surprise of being face to face with Van. 

"Yes, Lucilla is gone. My children have prevailed. Gaea is safe once again. I do however need to get to Parnassus Mountain on the double. Prepare a few people to come with me, and please get the apothecary on the double to the stables." Van said, and turned around, to walk out of the room. 

"Van, wait, do you want me to come with you?" Allen asked. 

"No, I need you to stay here. We'll be back in due time." Van told him and left. 

****

~~~~

It was noon when Folken managed to get Ghanima to the base of Parnassus Mountain. He slowly landed on a patch of soft moss, and lay Ghanima down lovingly. He had flown slow, making sure that there was the least possible turbulence for the girl. "We're here." He whispered into her ear. There was no response from Ghanima, as Folken knew there would not be, but the mere sight of her like that broke his heart. This was not the Ghanima he knew. She was a fiery dragon that fought for every inch of freedom; for every inch of life. She didn't know how to give up. That word made no part of her vocabulary. Until now, Folken had viewed her as a strong-willed idealistic woman, but now he saw the frailness of her heart. In a desperate attempt to save him, Ghanima had exposed herself to death. Only to save him. Folken felt the tears burn under his eyelids, as he thought of her. She was so frail, and in need of so much protection. She was a princess rejected by her people, with a reason to hate all humans. Yet she didn't. She was willing to die in order to save someone else. Someone in dire need of help. "I never asked you to do that Ghanima! I didn't want you like this. You… I…" Folken yelled. A hot tear found its way down his cheek. He stopped, unable to continue, his tormented heart swelling up with pain. He cared about her too much to believe that something like this happened to her. He was… _"Ghanima you don't deserve this!"_ Folken thought, as he miserably proceeded on foot towards their camp, with Ghanima in his arms. 

"Folken! There you are! We were so worried about you! How is everything!" Merle jumped at him, as soon as she saw him emerge from the woods.

"Everything is fine aunt Merle. We won. Mom, Kari and Duncan should be down shortly." He said. 

"What happened to her?" Gaddes asked pointing at Ghanima. 

"She got wounded in the fight and is dying. I hope father will get here soon, or she has no chance of living. Is there anywhere cosy where we can put her? I don't want her in any other pain." Folken said calmly. In fact, he was far away from calm, and on the verge of despair. 

"Sure, put her over here. How did she get hurt?" Merle asked, as she brought out their first aid supplies.

"It's a long story. In so many words, she took the final blow, the blow that was meant for me. Is there anything we can do?" Folken asked, taking the wet cloth from Merle's hands, and gently dabbing Ghanima's forehead with it.

"She seems like she's in a coma. You're right, the injuries are very serious. I wouldn't suggest shaking her." Merle said. 

Folken didn't say anything. Merle traced his gaze, and found it resting on Ghanima's congested features. She smiled, as she saw the soft look in the velvet of his jade eyes. 

A few hours later, Hitomi and the rest of the group descended down the mountain. The first word that issued out of Hitomi's mouth was Folken. 

"He's in the tent taking care of Ghanima." Merle informed her. 

"Van?" Hitomi asked. 

"He's not here yet. Oh Hitomi, I'm so glad to see you!" Merle said and hugged her long time friend tightly. 

"I missed you too Merle. It was so horrible, but thanks to Ghanima, the witch is dead. Oh, I wish Van would hurry up." Hitomi said, as she broke Merle's choking embrace.

"Who dares to say I'm late?" Hitomi heard a soft love-filled voice behind her. She immediately spun around, her smeared dress cutting the air sharply. 

On the ground, in the light of the afternoon sun, Hitomi saw the contour of a tall slender body. She followed the shadow, to the chocolate eyed person sitting on his horse and looking down at her. Hitomi met her husband's loving gaze. 

"Van!" she exclaimed, and ran to meet him. 

Van jumped from his horse and ran towards his wife. Once he had Hitomi in his arms, Van placed hot kisses all over her face, and then squeezed her tightly. 

"Hitomi, I was so worried." He breathed. 

"We're all fine." She said, and stood on her tiptoes to steal a quick kiss from his lips. 

Van however had other plans, and he kissed Hitomi deeply. "Where are Kari and Folken?" was his next question, after the kiss ended. 

"Kari is with Duncan patting down the horses, and Folken's been watching Ghanima ever since." Hitomi told him. 

"Dad!" Kari exclaimed from behind Hitomi, and ran into her father's arms happily. Van hugged his daughter tightly, and scouted the surroundings for his son. He saw Folken emerge from a tent, his face pale, and his eyes filled with worry. 

"Folken!" Van called out. 

Folken looked at his father, and smiled a wry half smile. The look of pain and worry never left his eyes. "I'm glad to see you're all alright." He said. "However, I do need the apothecary. Ghanima's condition has degraded." He said. 

"They're a few minutes behind me. I was scouting for any danger, but they should be here right about now." Van explained. Indeed, a caravan of six riders appeared from behind some fallen rocks. The apothecary was the leader of the group. 

"Over here!" Folken called. "Bring your bag of spells and hurry!" he said. 

Together, he and the apothecary went into the tent where Ghanima was battling for her life. 

"So, tell me, who is this Ghanima person?" Van asked turning to Hitomi. 

"She's a girl Folken met while he was on the quest for the green pendant. She apparently saved his life once before. She's the last of a magical clan known as the Hermits. Well, she joined them once she got her rings. It's a whole long and complicated story, but I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you it once she pulls through." Kari answered. 

Van glared at Hitomi, then at his daughter. 

"Don't look at me, I know nothing much really. Just the fact that she's a sorceress. I saw her use her magic to free me." Hitomi said with a shrug. 

"Well, here they come out now. Let's see what's going to happen." Duncan pointed out. He had joined the larger group in due time. 

"How is she?" Kari asked running towards the apothecary. 

"Well, she might pull through, but we need to get her to a healer as soon as possible. I gave her a substance that slowed down her bodily functions so she can withstand the trip back to Fanelia. Then it's all up to the healer. She does have a chance of pulling through though." The old wrinkled man said. 

Folken let out a large sigh of relief. "Well, I think we should get going." He said, his face lighting up a few notches. 

"Don't worry brother. She'll pull through. She's strong." Kari whispered. 

"I hope." Folken said and turned around. He walked over, and mounted his horse. The apothecary had already set Ghanima in a sort of stretcher that lay between two horses. Everyone got on a horse, and the convoy began to move out once again. Hitomi and Van were the leaders of the troop, their horses riding beside one another. 

"I can't wait to get back home." Hitomi whispered and looked up at Van. 

Van let out a small chuckle, and looked at his wife with loving eyes. "Me neither. I think we're going to take another long vacation after this." He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"I don't think the council will let us get away for a while now." Hitomi said realistically. 

"The council has overstepped its bounds too many times. We're going to have a council meeting, and discuss some very interesting aspects of our life as monarchs. And I truly doubt they'd want to negotiate with a cranky king." Van laughed and looked at Hitomi with love-filled eyes. It was amazing how even after 23 years –15 of marriage- he still felt like a teenager when he looked at Hitomi. His love only flourished with the time. 

"You'll get all my support." Hitomi laughed at Van's implications. 

"But first, we must help our hero." Van said becoming serious. 

"I hope Ghanima will be all right. I doubt Folken will be the same if she dies. Kari and Duncan seem fine, but I think the whole affair brought them a bitter taste of reality." Hitomi sighed. 

"We can't protect them forever. But they handled themselves admirably nonetheless. They've just done a bit of painful growing up, and there was nothing we could do."

"I guess." Hitomi looked back behind her, at the convoy. Folken was riding beside Ghanima's stretcher, not taking his eyes of her. Yukari and Duncan rode beside one another, chatting quietly. Overall, the whole convoy had a very dazed air in the way they rode. It was like the whole implication of the past events had not yet sunk in. 

****

~~~~

The figure sat down on the small bench. His face was covered by the darkness of the hall. The small torch illuminating part of the hall didn't have enough strength in it to battle the darkness all the way to him. However, you could see him slowly moving in the dark, his hands brushing past the locks of unruly hair. Occasional sighs erupted from his chest. He kept starring at a closed door, from where a dim light made its way to him. 

__

Who can say

Where the road

Goes where the day flows

Only time

Another figure appeared at the head of the hall. She made her way quietly to the person on the bench. 

"There you are Folken. Is the healer out yet?" she asked. 

"No, he's still in there. No word since we got back." He said emotionlessly. 

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. Here, I brought you some dinner." Yukari Alia de Fanel said, handing her brother a plate filled with food. 

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." He said, and gently laid the plate between them. 

__

And who can say

If your love grows

As your heart chose

Only time.

"Folken, your not eating anything is not going to help Ghanima. I understand you are in distress, but please, don't weaken yourself like this." Kari said and placed her small hand on her brother's strong arm.

It had been four hours since they reached Fanelia. Everyone was in delirium that the whole royal family was safe. There were already massive parties in the streets, and her father had ordered a three-day celebration. Everyone was happy to be safe and sound, with the council all over the king and queen. A ball had been ordered in Fanelia for the upcoming week, to finally celebrate the death of evil. Kari was happy to be home, but was pained by her twin's heartache. She had seen the most obvious signs possible. Folken was hopelessly in love with the renegade Ispano princess. Sadness filled her heart. 

"I do whatever I want with my life. It's pointless anyhow." Folken whispered. 

"Don't you ever say that!" Kari took a defensive position. 

"You know what Kari? I lied. I lied, and I'm sorry." Folken whispered getting up. 

"What did you lie about?" Kari asked, blinking away the surprised look on her face. 

"I lied when I said we'll always be one. We won't. After this, we'll never be one again. The moment we split to go look for the pendants, we ripped apart." Folken said pacing the hall in distress. The shadows of light played a grotesque dance on his features. 

"I lied too. I lied to myself. I didn't want to believe it. But we are two people now. The fact that we can't hear each other's thoughts anymore, is direct proof of that." Kari said, her voice wavering with pain. She had never felt this alone, this exposed before in her life. It was like all her armour and weapons were gone. Disappeared into thin air. Unconsciously, she had always known that she and her brother will break away. It was the normal course of life. But consciously, she had denied that thought. They would be different. They had to be. They were more than mere brothers. They were twins. Together from birth. Maybe that's why she felt so naked now. A tear fell down her cheek. And for once, that tear tasted like ashes. Ashes of all that they lost. 

"There there, don't cry. We both knew this would happen. It is the way of nature." Folken said and came up to his sister, hugging her tightly. 

"I, I've never felt so vulnerable in my life." Kari whispered. 

"I know, I feel it too. It was like you were my armour, and I was yours. I can't believe it…" Folken trailed off. His heart was now torn to bloody bits. Part of the pain he felt from Ghanima's injuries now doubled, when he finally recoginsed the rift that had grown between them in such a short time. 

"I can't believe it's happened to us. Even though…" Kari herself stopped to put order in his thoughts. 

"It was inevitable. And whether we admitted it or not, we knew this was what was ahead of us. I think we just did the most painful part of our growing up."

"But we'll be closer than normal siblings right? We have fifteen years of our life together. I, I understand. It was already too selfish of us to try to stop nature. Even though we lost a lot this month, I feel we've gained a lot." Kari said. 

"Believe me. We probably gained more than we ever bargained for. And I'll always be there. No matter what. I am still your brother, and you are still a huge part of me. It's just that we are two people now."

"As I am your sister. I wish I could say I know what you're going through…"

"But you don't. And it's better that way." Folken said quietly. 

Kari was silent, understanding all the implication of all his 8 words. She sighed, and suddenly wondered where Duncan was? He would no doubt be going back to Asturia soon. She needed to say good bye and thank him for all his help.

__

Who can say

Why your heart sighs

As your love flies

Only time

The door opened, and the healer came out, beads of sweat dripping off his brow. Folken immediately bolted out of place, and faced the doctor. 

"How is she?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Alive. Though it will be a while until she wakes up. If she wakes up at all." The doctor told him. 

"What do you mean?" Folken asked alarmed. 

"Well, she's not our of the woods yet, but we managed to fix all the damage whatever hit her did. We had to operate to stop the bleeding. One of her arteries leaked a little. She didn't lose a lot of blood, meaning we didn't have to do a transfusion, but she is weakened by the loss." The doctor explained. 

"Can I see her?" Folken asked. 

"I wouldn't suggest that. But seeing as how morale is good for everyone, it might help her to have a friend by her bedside. Just be very quiet, and don't' disturb her. This night is critical to her survival." The doctor finished, and by the time he was done, Folken was already at the door. 

"Good luck." Kari whispered, as he closed the door behind him. 

She then turned around in search of Duncan. They needed to have a little talk. That was when she began to perceive a small whisper. She turned around, but noticed that she was alone in the hall. 

"Hello?" Kari called out.

There was no answer. However, the whisper still remained. It was like a calling towards something. Kari began to fidget with her pendant. It was then she realised it was glowing a strange white light in the darkness of the room. 

"Come out of there immediately!" she demaded, getting even more frightened by the weird noise. 

"Kari? Who are you talking to?" A voice called out from the end of the hall.

"Duncan! That wasn't funny!" she exclaimed. 

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" he said coming closer to her. 

"Yes you were, you were making this creepy noise. It's not funny!" she said sourly. 

"I wouldn't think you'd be one to get scared of small noises." He said amused. 

"Well, I wouldn't normally, but this was truly scary. Please stop!" Kari said, as the whisper began again. She felt how her stomach got tied in knots, and how something pulled her forwards. 

"I told you, I'm not doing anything. But come, let's go to the market." Duncan said and followed Kari, who was mindlessly following the weird whisper. "Wait up now will you?" he said as she began to run forwards, the pendant's odd glow intensifying for a moment. 

****

~~~~

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Folken entered the small dimly lit room, only to swallow hoarsely. Ghanima was peacefully "sleeping" in the small bed by the wall, with a single wax candle lighting her face. Folken hurried to her side, and closely examined her features. Her face was pale, and her lips looked drained of all their power. Her lids seemed to cover her eyes like stone gates, bound to never open, and thus seal her beautiful silvery gaze there forever. Her hands were clasped around the blanket, looking very white and ghostly. Overall, what Folken was looking at was only a shadow of Ghanima's glorious self. She looked nothing like the feisty girl he knew. 

__

And who can say

Why your heart cries

When your love lies

Only time

Who can say

When the roads meet

That love might be in your heart

And who can say

When the day sleeps

If the night keeps all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say

If your love grows

As your heart chose

Only time

And who can say

Where the road goes

Where the day flows

Only time

Who knows

Only time

Who knows

Only time...

Folken sat in low chair, beside her bed, holding her cold hand in his own. He looked dazed at the girl in front of him. She was so frail. How could he have failed to notice that before? He had been a fool. He had failed to notice many things, not this one only. It was just like she had said. 

"Ghani, you once asked me, how can I say I deeply care about someone if I don't know them at all. Well, here's my answer. I can say that, because I deeply care about you. Please, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, please come back to me." Folken whispered, as he took a strand of red hair in his hands, and caressed it softly. He loved her, and that was that. He had known it for quite some time now, but he had been running away from it, out of fear that she might die. He knew he would go insane if she did. That's why he couldn't let her. If she couldn't fight her battles for herself, he'd fight them right along side her. No matter what, he won't let her give up on herself. It was not who she was, it was not whom he'd fell in love with.

"Please come back Ghanima. I need you, I need you in my life more than anything." Folken whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her pale hand. In the past month, he had grown up a lot. He had let go of his childish fantasies, and he had faced the world as it was; ugly, and mean, but also filled with beauty and love. He now saw more than clearly what he had to do. But first, he had to be there for Ghanima. She was all that mattered at the present…

…To be continued….

*Author's Note*

Hi! Yes, sorry for the long delay. Skool started and I had writer's block. I know this chap stinks, but still please leave a review. I'll TRY to hurry up with 20. That's all for now? Heheh, what do think's gonna happen to Kari? And how's duncan gonna help? I hope you understood WHY they can't hear their thoughts anymore. Hhehe, oh, and if you were paying attention, you'd know who allen had been in luv with….. heheh, u can make the addition after…..


	20. Answers from the Past

Chapter 20 ~ Answers from the Past

Kari ran through the halls following the weird whisper. It was like something was motioning her legs to move, before she could fully comprehend what was dragging her forward and where. _"Come help us."_ the voices whispered. Kari's legs began dragging her forward before her mind got a chance to react. Her pendant was glowing a soft white light, and the raven haired girl didn't notice how the small pyramid inside it was spinning like crazy. 

"Kari! Wait up!" Duncan called behind her breathlessly. He had been trying to keep up with her hectic pace all throughout the palace, but he was now running out of breath. He couldn't understand what could have spooked Kari so badly that she was now running full strength through the halls. "Fanel! Stop!" he called and grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down. "I wasn't making any noise, there's no need to run!" he said softly. Duncan really felt bad for spooking Kari. The way she had acted was so nonsensical. It was like she wasn't herself. But he still liked her, he liked her very much. _"Hey, what made me think that?"_ Duncan wondered. _"I don't like her, or do I?"_ he asked himself. Duncan was thwarted from his thoughts when he felt Kari violently pull away from him. 

"Must get to them..." he heard her mumble. Hey gaze looked lost, and she looked ghostly. Almost like she was a shadow of herself. Duncan looked at her worriedly. It was then that he noticed the glow of the pendant and the spinning of the small pyramid. But then she broke away from him, and continued her sprint. Gathering all that was left of his resources, he followed his mysterious earth fairy. Yes, Yukari Fanel was an earth fairy. With her wondrous long black hair, and her intriguing chocolate eyes she had managed to stir up emotions in him he never knew he had. Not for her. But that night in the garden could not be refuted. He had kissed her and it was the thing lurking in the back of his mind ever since. Then, when he had seen her in her full Draconian form, chained and restricted by that witch, he had wanted to kiss the pain in her eyes away, and make her glow with happiness, like he had seen her many times before. And it was then he had instinctively called her an earth fairy. With the contrast between her black hair and her breathtaking white wings, dressed with her blue shirt and tan pants, she had looked exactly like a fairy. A being designed only to bring joy, and happiness in his life. During that ride back the mountain he had swore never to let her out of his reach. He had come close to losing her to Lucilla, and he didn't want to repeat the experience. Duncan knew one thing for sure. He never wanted to see the pain, and fear in her eyes that he had seen at Parnassus. Now, something was happening to her, and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He just knew he had to. 

Mindlessly, Kari ran though the corridors, finding a secret exit to the garden. Something was pulling her toward the graves of her father's family. It was a calling she could not ignore, though god knew she wanted to. However, her feet couldn't stop running. 

The night was now full, as the two shadows crept through the gardens. Kari ran by the sleepy guards, whereas Duncan crept by. It was a beautiful tranquil night, with the two moons shining generously upon the landscape. Everything was bathed in the silver light, and Duncan could not stop to admire the beauty of the Fanelian gardens. 

Kari finally arrived at the final resting place of Escaflowne and her uncle Folken. She could feel the whispers getting stronger and stronger. It was then that her strength failed her, and she collapsed to her knees. 

Duncan watched in horror as Lord Folken's tomb opened, and from it floated three drag-energists. He recognized one. It was the blue energist he and Kari got when they fought the dragon. The other one was a green energist, which must have belonged to Folken - Kari's brother - and the third was the legendary pink energist that was used to power the Escaflowne Mecha during the two Destiny Wars. How the green and the blue energists got to Folken's tomb was a mystery to Duncan, but why they floated around Kari menacingly, Duncan found to be a true enigma. He saw a white beam of light go through all three energists, connecting them in a triangle, and then he saw as the power concentrated in one devastating beam aimed at Kari. 

"Nooo!" Duncan screamed and he bolted from his spot. He ran through the triangle beams, and kneeled down beside Yukari, hugging her protectively, trying to shield her from the upcoming shock. 

Through a hazy veil, as through a dream, Kari felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she felt someone else hug her body in a protective embrace. Then, everything went white. 

To his surprise, the beam of light that shot though the vertices of the triangle was not menacing as he had thought, but warm and tingly, like nothing he had ever felt before. Duncan felt himself warm up on the inside, under the influence of the light. He turned, and looked at Kari, who was obediently looking into nothingness. The last thing he saw, was her pendant float off her neck, and spin above them. Then, Duncan saw himself traveling towards the white part of the pyramid. And he was getting closer, and closer, and closer... 

~~~~

All through dinner Allen Schezar had been avoiding looking directly at Yukari Sempai. He ardently wish she would disappear, so that he could go back to living his own life, and thus forget all the emotions surging though him. But he couldn't. And he didn't truly want her to disappear. Finally, the ravishing blond knight brought up his eyes, and starred across, into Yukari's. He could read remorse, and sadness in them. 

"A toast, to true friends." Van said standing up from his seat, and raising his wine-filled cup. 

"Hear, hear." Everyone else said in a chorus of hearty voices. 

Allen was snapped out of his reverie by the forceful cry. He silently rose his glass, and slowly brought it to his lips, sipping the red wine slowly. 

"To Fanelia's King and Queen." he said, and then took a full sip. 

"Hear, hear!" the others agreed. 

Van silently smiled and looked down lovingly at Hitomi. She returned his gaze. 

__

"I can't wait until dinner's over. Then we can excuse ourselves." Van told her mentally. 

__

"What about the council meeting? They said they wanted to talk to you immediately." Hitomi reminded him. 

__

"They're going to have to wait. I plan on spending some quality time with my queen. If anyone comments, well... I'll have them thrown in the dungeon." Van told her. He sent a grin across the table at Hitomi. She grinned back. After all these years, there was something boyish about Van's grins. Hitomi found them irresistible. 

__

"Do you have anything special planned, milord?" she asked him, mocking one of the court's "grand" ladies. 

__

"Maybe." Van admitted as he threw her a conspirator look. 

__

"I can't wait, I've missed you so much." Hitomi sighed, wishing for dinner to end faster. 

__

"I'll be sure to make up for it." Van said mischievously. 

__

"You better." Hitomi warned him. 

__

"Just you wait and see..." Van said, and then sealed off their conversation. They hadn't used their link much during the years. However, it had proved to be a bonus when Van wanted his wife's wise opinion and she wasn't there. Or when they were in council meetings, sometimes they silently commented over ideas. All other council members felt like they were missing something, like they were always mocked when in the presence of the two monarchs. 

A few minutes later, Van announced the end of dinner, and then both he and Hitomi vanished. 

Yukari was walking through the dimly lit hall, in search of a servant girl, when a tall figure approached her from the dark. 

"Lady Yukari." the man said graciously. 

"Allen..." Yukari breathed. She certainly didn't expect to find him there. Ever since her slip in the garden, he had been avoiding her. And with reason too. 

"I'm sorry..." they both started off, and then stopped to let the other continue. 

"My behavior...." they began in unison again. 

Yukari laughed. "Listen, how about I let you go first? We're never going to get anywhere if we keep this up." she giggled. 

"Please, I insist. Ladies first." Allen said. 

Yukari swallowed in vain, trying to cure the sudden dryness in her throat. "Allen, I'm sorry for what I said in the garden. I didn't really mean it. It's just that you looked so much like my husband, and I never got a chance to say good-bye to him, that I was overwhelmed. I like you for who you are." Yukari simply stated. 

Allen fought hard to suppress his surprise. He never realized that she could have only made a slip. After all, from what he had seen she had been very in love with her husband. Just as he had been with Ly. The feelings of resent Allen was holding towards Yukari fell to the floor, as he moved a few inches closer to her. 

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Yukari, I'm not going to lie to you. I am an aging man, and all my life Love has been deceiving me. You've probably heard of me from Hitomi, and you probably know about my past. All three Asturian princesses turned their backs on me, and cast me out, the minute they found true love. And the single woman whom I gave my heart to passed away so many years ago. I've been wounded by love, and you... when I first saw you, it was like I was looking at her. Like I was seeing my beloved all over again. I... I. felt betrayed when you whispered your husband's name, and I've been mercilessly punishing you ever since. I'm sorry Yukari. The truth is, I understand you. I understand you better than anyone." Allen told her in a low voice. He then lowered his head in shame. "I understand if you want nothing more to do with me..." he trailed off. 

Surprise overtook Allen for a second time, when he felt Yukari's small hand slip into his own, and she made his head tilt up and his seas of blue rest in her amber jewels. 

"We both made mistakes. Let's start over." she said, and smiled at him. 

"Will we be able to?" Allen asked. 

"We never know until we try." Yukari said softly. She then stood on her tiptoes, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Allen." 

A soft noise echoed behind Allen, and the knight swiftly turned around, unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the cloaked figure standing behind them. 

"Brother, let your sword rest in peace." he head his sister's soft feminine voice. Her features were masked by a thick black cotton cloak with a hood. Allen could only see the silver locks and his sister's blue eyes show through. 

"Celena? What are you doing here?" Allen asked surprised. Last he had heard of, his sister had went to visit the convent. 

"I came to tell you that I've decided to go back to the convent permanently." she said, her voice sounding younger and more rested. 

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we discuss about this?" Allen asked. 

"There's nothing to discuss. I've no future in Asturia. The only reason Millerna tolerates me is because I am your sister, and that I take care of Dryden's precious library. Other than that, everyone would want me as far away as possible. After all, I am the host body for the Diabolical Adonis." Celena said, a shadow of sadness in her voice. 

"Now wait a minute Celena, you know that's not true. You've got Dilandau under control. Why must you go back to the sisters?" Allen asked stubbornly. 

"It is my wish, and you cannot change my mind. I shall live with my sisters in the secluded mountains. It will be a life of peace and tranquility. A life that I deserve. I'm old, and I'm tired brother. I only wish to be left to live the last days of my life in peace with the convent." Celena told him with an air or tiredness. 

"But Celena, shouldn't we talk about this?" Allen maintained his opinion. 

"There's nothing to talk about brother. I just came to let you know that you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine, and out of your way." she informed him. 

"'Lena, you were never in my way." Allen said gently. 

"I know. Please brother, do not oppose my wish. It's my fondest one. If you ever cared about me, you'll let me do this." Celena pleaded. 

"Very well. I wish you good luck sister. May the gods go with you, and come visit sometime. Or I'll drop by if I can." Allen said, and hugged his sister. 

"We shall see each other whenever we can bother." Celena said, and hugged her bother back, her eyes glimmering with happiness. 

She then turned around and walked stiffly out of the castle. Allen watched her go regretfully, and moved to the window to observe her progress. 

"You did the right thing." Yukari's voice echoed behind him, and Allen felt her coming up behind him. He put his arms around her shoulders and watched the black cloaked figure he knew to be his sister. 

Celena exited the castle, and quietly whistled for her other half. Soon, another dark-cloaked figure approached her. 

"That did not take you long." Dilandau observed as he saw his beloved merrily exit the palace. 

"Yes. My brother was easy to convince. Are you ready to go?" she asked as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Dilandau had other plans, and they stood for a moment, indulging in the deep feelings they harvested for each other. Celena sighed contently as their kiss ended. Living with Dilandau so far had proven to be the most interesting experience of her life, and she adored every single moment. His zest for life was intoxicating, and she adored spending time with him. 

"Yes my dearest wife. Are you ready to begin our honeymoon?" he asked as he grabbed her waist tenderly. 

"But of course my love. Shall we celebrate our first night of marriage?" Celena asked. 

"Why yes..." Dilandau said and immediately swept Celena off her feet. She giggled, as he carried her away into the night. 

Allen watched from the window, a shadow crossing over his face. 

"Whatever my sister's hiding, she's doing a good job about it." He said slowly. 

"Don't you think it's about time to let your sister make her own decisions? I'm sure she's got her reasons." Yukari said. 

"Yes, it's time, it's time to let go of the past." Allen muttered, as he leaned in and stole a kiss from Yukari's lips. 

~~~~

When Duncan woke up from his faint, he discovered he was on a white, sandy beach. Slowly opening his eyelids, Duncan groaned, as he wondered where on Gaea he was. It didn't look like the Fanelian garden. Slowly, memories of Kari, and the three energists registered into his mind. Duncan slowly picked himself off the ground, and brushed the sand from his clothes. He looked around, and to his dismay, he saw Kari fainted on the beach beside him. 

"Oh no…" Duncan growled. He ran to where she was laying, and cradled her in his arms. "Kari, Kari, are you ok? Come on Kari, wake up." He said, slowly pinching her cheeks. 

"Oww… would you stop pinching me? I'm awake." She mumbled, and she sat up. Through sleepy eyes, she glared at Duncan. "Why are you here?" she asked him, stifling a yawn. 

"What do you mean why am I here? Kari! Don't you remember anything?" Duncan jumped up. 

"Wait, let me think. After I stopped talking to Folken, there was someone calling for my help. And then, I don't really remember what happened. I know I went out into the gardens, and then someone was hugging me, then everything went blank." Kari confessed. 

"Well, it was actually a little more than that. You went to Escaflowne's resting place, and then out of dead Folken's tomb came three energists, one blue, one green and one pink. Then they formed a triangle around you, and blasted us with a beam of light. Then, I think we traveled into the pyramid spinning in your pendant." Duncan said. 

"Whatdoyoumeanwetraveledintothepyramidofmypendant?" Kari asked really fast, snapping out of her drowsiness. 

"Relax, I don't know for sure, but this place is very white, just like the white side of your pendant. Last thing I remember is heading towards something white and triangular." Duncan told her, calmly. 

Kari didn't say a word. She just stood up, and brushed the sand from her clothes. Then, she spun around, assessing their environment. All the way to the horizon, you could see dunes of white sand, and a clear blue sky. No sun, nothing, no water, no vegetation. Just white sand and blue sky. However, there was light all around then. It was like the sand was shining, creating a sort of soothing shelter. Kari shivered, as she felt a sharp wind pass by her. 

"It looks like we're in a desert." She concluded. 

Duncan bit off a smart-ass reply. Instead, he walked over to Kari, his height dominating the otherwise flat landscape. He looked down at Kari, and saw her shivering. 

"Are you cold?" he asked her. 

"Can't you feel the wind?" she retorted. 

"What wind?" Duncan wasn't feeling anything. Everything was so still, you could hear a pin drop.

"The wind. It's really, really cold." Kari told him. 

Duncan could see her hands turn blue. Apparently, she was feeling some sort of wind. He on the other side, wasn't feeling anything. 

"Come here, I'll try to keep you warm." He said and pulled her to him. Kari clung to him for dear life. 

"It's so cold." She muttered. 

Duncan looked down at her worried. He wasn't cold at all, but she was shivering from the whole of her being. "Come on, let's start walking. Maybe that will keep you warm." He suggested. 

"Maybe." Kari agreed, and Duncan could see how her breath came out in vapors against the air. 

They began walking, when a voice came from behind. 

"Walking won't help her young man. Talking to me will." A raspy voice sounded behind them. 

Instantly, Duncan turned around. Behind them, stood an old man, carrying a wooden staff. He was wearing a robe, whose color seemed older than the garment itself. It was an indescribable merge of pine greens, about three shades of gray, and black. Holed at the bottom, and at the sleeves, it gave Duncan the impression that the man had not changed his outfit in at least 50 or 60 years. He continued to observe the cryptic figure that appeared in front of him. Around the man's waist, Duncan could see a leather belt, dangling from which, were all sorts of pouches filled with spices and herbs. The old man was wearing a pair of buck leather moccasins, embroiled with beads and strings of different colors. Overall, he was a man of mid-stature, quite on the lean side, with bony figures emerging from the immensity of his sleeves. He had a long grayish beard, and a drained face. Almost all skin, nicely stretched past elevated cheek bones. His black eyes, staring at him from the bottom of his eye-sockets looked tired and worn. Wrinkles of old age decorated his forehead, and long gray locks of hair dangled to his mid-back. Overall, the man looked like one of the ancient sorcerers Duncan had read about. 

"And who are you?" he asked in a low dangerous voice. 

"My name is Merlin, and I've been elected by them to talk to you." The man said, his voice still raspy, though irradiating a strong air of dignity. 

"Who's them?" Kari asked weakly. The cold was spreading through the essence of her bones, chilling her down to the core of her heart. 

"They, are the Atlanteeans, and because of your doing, they must now suffer the fate which has been dreaded for ages." The man said mercilessly. 

"What are you talking about? What did we do that was so bad?" Duncan jumped up angered by the insolence of the man. 

"Please, it's so cold, can you help me?" Kari begged. 

"Very well, but in exchange for your life, you must do as we tell you." Merlin told them. 

"We will…" Duncan began. 

"Do no such thing until we hear your terms. This is blackmail." Kari stated weakly but firmly. 

"But Kari, look at you. You're barely conscious. How will you last through his explanation if you can't stay awake. I'm not going to let you die." Duncan told her with a low growl. 

"No one asked that of you Duncan. It's my responsibility. It was my pendant that brought us here. I will not engage in anything until I know the full implications." She told him stubbornly. 

"I helped you create this pendant. If you die, it will be my fault." He said. 

"It won't. Now, Merlin, please continue." Kari said graciously. 

The old man motioned them to sit down on the sand. All of a sudden, a warm fire appeared in front of them. 

"What's this?" Duncan asked. 

"Consider it a freebie. This one is quite intelligent. Now, if you'll just listen to me, we'll all be free of this pretty soon." He said. 

"Go on." Kari said drowsily. 

Duncan helped her sit down, and propped her against himself, so that she could look at Merlin, while getting the most amount of heat irradiating from his body. 

"Now, you've defeated Lucilla, but not without a cost. You had to merge the three pendants into one." Merlin began. 

"What's so bad about that?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, first of all, do you know what the three pendants stood for?" Merlin asked. 

Both of them shook their heads. 

"Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought." Merlin grumbled. "Why must those old fools get children mixed up in their business. I swear, I'll never understand them." He mumbled on. 

"Please, can we hurry. She hasn't much time." Duncan cut his complaints short. 

"Very well, Duncan Fassa. We shall cut this short. I can see you're eager to have her for yourself." Merlin told him. 

Duncan growled, thinking they were wasting precious time. He could already feel Kari getting weaker and weaker. 

"It all started back in the old days, when there were only the Atlanteeans and the Draconians. Well, it started with the war between the species. You see, the Atlanteeans were the predecessors of the Draconians, and being of higher intelligence and technologically superior, they sort of made the Draconians their slaves. There have been a many great wars between the two races, all ending up with heavy losses on either side. But no one was declared winner, until humans began to evolve on Gaea. It was then that the Draconians made their final stand, thus freeing themselves from the Atlanteeans. With the help of magical humans, Draconians overpowered Atlantis, the capital city, and once they killed the majah*, all other Atlanteeans surrendered…" Merlin began. 

"How does this relate to us?" Duncan asked. 

"Patience is a virtue. After the Draconians took control, they ordered Atlantis to be gone. To leave Gaea. To wish themselves to another world in the skies. However, the Atlanteeans offered a compromise. They said, that they will completely remove themselves from Gaea. That they will lock all their accomplishments into three magically fabricated pendants. Thus, they will split their most prized possessions, and give the pendants to the Draconians to keep safe. Everyone agreed, the Draconians naturally happy about this much better compromise. Having Atlantis lock itself in a bottle, sorta speak, was even better than they had planned. It was very easy not to see any obstacles, if you kept in mind the knowledge that the whole of Atlantis was terrified of death. Those of them that still remained alive, refused to pass on, for fear of the desecration of their names, their work, and worst of all, the fear of being forgotten by everyone else. The day the three pendants were finally built, was a great day for all of Gaea. The Atlanteeans were finally leaving, taking with them their knowledge, their power, and best of all themselves. First, it was the Pendant of Knowledge that was created, which you all know as the Green Pendant. Atlantis locked all the knowledge gained through the millions of years in that pendant. Their libraries, their inventions, their creations, all became the energy which fueled that pendant. Next, came their immense power. The power of Atlantis to move the skies, merge dimensions, and make wishes fate was the next pendant; the Pendant of Power, which by the way has created the most mischief in your times. Then, least, and most precious of them all was the Blue Pendant, or the Pendant of Conscience, containing all the minds of Atlantis." Merlin took a little break. 

"This explains why Lucilla wanted the three pendants. With them, she would have truly been invincible." Kari said sleepily. 

"Yes, but there's more, there's much more you don't know. However, when the last Pendant was to be filled with Conscience, something went terribly wrong, and **everyone **who was in the city got sucked in. That includes the most powerful human sorcerers, and most of the Draconian population." Merlin finished. 

"So, how does that involve the merging of the pendants?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, you didn't let me finish the whole tale, now did you? The thing is, that they got sucked in alive. Whereas the Atlanteeans planned on storing their conscience dormant, and the merging of the pendants would bring it all to life. But seeing as how everything backfired, they were now genies in a bottle. It created a huge mess, seeing as how they had enough power to create rifts between worlds, and they almost blew Gaea to pieces. Lucky for them, a seer got trapped with them. She predicted all that was going to happen, will they use their power to break loose. Now here's where you come in. Now that **you've** merged the pendants, Atlantis has been rebuilt into the tiny spinning pyramid. However, the others have also found out that all those who died went on to a higher state of awareness. So naturally, they don't want to be left behind." Merlin finally concluded his twisted tale. 

"So, what must we do, and how does it have to do with Kari being cold?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, since Kari merged with the pendant, Atlantis is now using her own life force to supply it's activities in finding out more about how they can truly move on to becoming perfect. That's why she's so cold. The whole activity is stressing her being." Merlin told Duncan. 

"So, what must we do?" Duncan asked his initial question.

"Destroy the pendant." Merlin told them simply. 

"Just that? Destroy the pendant? What will happen to all the energies stored in it?" Duncan asked. 

"Well, the conscience will be let free. The magic will return to Gaea, seeing as how it was part of it in the first place, the knowledge will go with the Atlanteeans, and the power will dissipate in creating Gaea's shield against evil, and returning to the protector of magic." Merlin told them. 

"And who's this protector of magic?" Kari whispered, visibly more tired than before. 

"It's Ghanima. The Keeper of the Rings." Merlin told them. 

"Duncan, it's so cold. Help me." Kari whispered imperceptibly. Horrid trembles then began to shake her body. Duncan could feel her losing life. Her hands were getting cold, her lips were turning blue, and she looked so pale. So pale, nothing like the Kari he knew. Duncan looked as his Earth Fairy was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He looked at Merlin desperately. 

"Help her." He pleaded, his voice breaking. 

"There is nothing I can do. Only freeing Atlantis will break her blood bond with the pendant." The man told him. 

Duncan looked at Merlin, then at Kari. Her seizure was really bad. She was now not only shaking, but Duncan could see frost starting to build up on her hair and face. _"Even though she might hate me for this later. I've got to save her. She's no longer just another girl to me."_ Duncan decided.

"Very well, we'll do it. Send us back." Duncan agreed immediately. Seeing Kari so frail broke his heart. He swore he would protect her, and that was exactly what he planed on doing. Whether she liked it or not. 

In a flash, they were back in the forest, with the three energists around them. The pendant rested on Kari's milky neck. With the last of his strength left, Duncan picked up a rock. After taking the pendant from Kari's neck, he tried to smash it with the rock. But surprisingly, it was the rock that smashed, not the pendant. 

"Silly, we have to wish it to break." Kari said slowly. She was exhausted, and could barely speak three words. She crawled towards him, and took the pendant in her hand. "We have to wish together." Kari told him. She took Duncan's hand in her own, and together they wished for Atlantis to be free once again. The pendant slowly cracked, and a frosty vapor slipped through. 

__

"Thank you." They both heard, as it dissipated in the atmosphere. 

__

"You'll always be her protector my boy. Do not be scared to follow the calling of your heart." Duncan heard Merlin's voice. 

As soon as it began, it was all over, and both he and Kari were resting against one of Escaflowne's knees. 

"You know what Earth Fairy?" Duncan asked. 

"No, what is it?" she asked sleepily. 

"We've gotta stop doing this. It's really affecting my health, and my sanity." He said tiredly. 

"Why? Can't stand to see me close to death?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her faded voice. 

"No, personally, I'd rather have you here with me alive and well. Adventure's ok, but just as long as you're safe."

"Well, we've verified this twice. You're always there to save me. I guess I can call you my good luck charm then. Thank you for sticking through with me." She told him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Exhaustion then took over, and she fell asleep in his arms. 

*majah is the leader of the Atlanteeans

****

*Author's Note*

Ok, I admit, that was crappy, and it can be improved on. What did u think? Oh well, it was sorta sweet. Eheh, did u like what I did with Dilly and Celena? Oh, and in case u didn't get the Allen thing. Ok, Ly was Ghanima's faithful servant that helped her escape death. She had magical powers, cuz she told ghanima, that she's not the only one with magic that lives in Ispan. Now, she also met allen in the past, but found out about his marlene thing, and left the small town. She staged her death, so that allen wouldn't come looking for her. And she also made part of some secret society. Ne ways, that was that. Hehe, if allen only knew. Oh well, just so you know, this is the official end of the story. I hope you liked all the twists and turns. It was a wild ride, and I had fun writing it. I shall get out 2 epilogues soon. Full of fluff, one for each twin. But this is the end. The true end, well sorta. Eh, I hope you liked it. was it interesting? Honestly! Should I improve on this chap? I'll try to get the epilogues up asap. If I have time… hmm… what else…. ***Yawn*** it's late and I'm going to bed actually 1:43 a.m. to b precise. Cya all around, and thanks for reading this further announcements will come soon. I'll edit it as soon as I've got the epilogues up. I think I'll rewrite the first 5 chapters. They stink!!!! Thanks for reading! Stay tooned for the epilogues, and leave a comment, I'd like to know how much this REALLY sucked.


	21. Kari's Decision (Epilogue 1)

****

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!

__

Before I begin this chapter, I have an announcement to make. The epilogues are NOT the end of the story. Because so many of you have asked me to do a few fluff chapters with Kari/Duncan, and Ghanima/Folken, I have decided to do just that. Now, the epilogues take place 2 months after Chapter 20. I think I'm gonna write about 4 extra chapters, portraying a few things that happened during those two months. That's only for the fluff lovers, the ones that want Romance, since my story is Romance/Adventure, more fluff than I have already put will ruin the whole taste of it. However, I wanted to write a bit of fluff.. heh, fluff's nice, so I'm giving you those 4 chapters. I know some of you asked for a sequel… tho I'm not sure I could write one… ne how, so hehe, yes, there shall be fluff!!!

****

Chapter 21 ~ Kari's Decision (Epilogue 1)

The day was young as the raven haired girl leaned over the balcony's edge. The late summer wind was making her long locks fly around, like a curtain of velvet. She sighed, slowly titling her face, on her milky hands. If you had asked her two months before, she would have never admitted that life would go back to the way it was before their amazing adventure. Yes, it was amazing, and terrifying, and it taught her more about herself than she ever hoped to learn in a lifetime. It also taught her much about others. Others, like Duncan. Duncan… after they had destroyed the white pendant, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, only to be found by their concerned parents the day after. Kari was still being teased about it. Yet… she didn't mind. Over the last two months she had grown fond of the dark-haired boy with his ever blue eyes. Kari sighed, thinking she really missed him. It had only been one month since she had last talked to him, but she couldn't help think about him every day. It was a custom she held onto dearly. It was almost like she was in love with him. But that couldn't be… she had hated him at the beginning of the summer. _Times change…_ the thought popped into her head. 

"Mighty fine morning isn't it?" Kari heard a voice behind her. 

She spun around only to see her red-haired friend stand behind her, smiling happily. 

"Yes…" Kari said melancholically. 

Over the past two months, Ghanima had been a guest of the Fanelian people. After she woke up from her coma, she had shared her unbelievable story with Kari, Folken and their parents. At their insistence, Ghanima had stayed at the palace and seen a full recovery. Kari knew there was something between she and her brother, but she respected them well enough not to make a big deal about it. _"Everything comes in due time. We can't rush fate."_ She thought. 

"The season's almost passed. A very beautiful late summer." Ghanima observed. She had seen the look of sadness cross over her friends face. Yes… she could call Kari a friend. During the summer, they had become so close, you could almost call them twins. They were always like the other's shadow. Ghanima smiled, thinking how much she appreciated that. Kari never shunned her out for who she was, instead she accepted her with open arms. However, she was still the protector of the rings, and ever since the white pendant had been destroyed, Ghanima felt an odd surge of energy flow through her. But enough thinking. She came here to find out what was wrong with Kari. 

"What's wrong?" she asked when the dark-haired girl didn't answer. 

"N.. nothing." Kari answered shakily. She looked up in Ghanima's misty eyes, and saw all the skepticism of her friend. "No, really, I'm fine." She said and smiled. 

"Suuree.. That's why you're sitting around here, looking like a love-sick puppy no?" Ghanima smiled teasingly. 

Kari didn't know why, but she blushed a crimson red. "What do you mean, a love-sick puppy?" she asked innocently. 

"Oh, don't try to be innocent with me. You know perfectly well what I mean. If you love him this much, go visit him. I'm sure Queen Hitomi, and King Van will let you go." Ghanima said. 

"It's not that easy…" Kari sighed. "Hey… wait a minute! **Who** are you talking about? And who ever said that I like anyone?" she asked pretending to be upset. 

"I never said anything about you liking anyone. It's obvious you don't like Duncan." Ghanima stated matter of fact. 

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." Kari said and turned to lean on the edge of the balcony. 

"Yeah, we do. You love him, and there's no use denying it Yukari Alia de Fanel!" Ghanima said, coming towards her friend smiling. 

Kari's jaw dropped. "I am sick of this teasing! Just because I fell asleep in his arms… that doesn't mean anything!" she said seriously. However, a smile and a blush couldn't help but creep up to her face. The feeling of Duncan's arms around her… Kari longed to feel them again. 

"I'm not only talking about that. Although by the look on your face, you seem to have enjoyed it! I've seen your mood when he was here, and how it changed when he left. Face it… you love him." Ghanima told her. 

"Never!" Kari whispered defiantly. Though her heart screamed yes, she wasn't about to give in. 

"Why not?" Ghanima asked. 

"I will, if you will." Kari said and smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ghanima retorted. 

"I thought so." Kari said bursting in a fit of laughter. 

"No, really, what do you mean?" Ghanima asked seriously. 

"Nothing." Kari said and laughed. 

"Oh, I'm sure." Ghanima said laughing. She made a pass for her friend, and they began playing a fierce game of tag on the balcony. 

By the time they were finished, both of them were exhausted. Ghanima was laughing so hard, she was holding on to her stomach for dear life. 

"What's so funny?" they heard another voice behind them. 

"Folken! Took you a while!" Kari laughed. Her brother had been away for the past week, and she missed him. She stopped laughing and ran to him, hugging him tightly. 

"A little tighter why don't you?" he asked laughing. It was great to see his sister. His heart gave a jolt when he saw Ghanima. She looked so beautiful, with her rosy cheeks, beautiful eyes and overall power she inspired. Her hair had come undone in the fight, and it flowed down her back like the eternal flames of a red fire-breather. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She took his breath away. 

"Well, I'll be going now. See you later Ghanima!" Kari said and slipped away. 

"Kari, wait…" Ghanima called out after her. She still hadn't managed to cheer up her friend. 

"Let her go." Folken said calmly. 

"But, she's not feeling well." Ghanima insisted. 

"I know, but this is her life. No one can help her here." He said. 

Ghanima sighed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Come on cheer up!" he said and came closer to her. 

Ghanima smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said and gave Folken a great big hug. 

"Me too." He whispered and traced the fine lines down her back. 

Both of them parted, blushing furiously. 

****

~~~~

The sun's rays reflected off the bay's water, making it look like a silver blanket. Duncan Fassa sat in his room, looking out towards the bay. Palas was beautiful this time of year. The cool breeze brushed past him, bringing him to reality. Duncan shook his head, and stepped away from the window. 

The summer was gone, and with it, the amazing adventure he lived along with Kari, Folken and Ghanima came to a stop. His heart ached, when he thought of the beautiful Fanelian princess. He missed the melodic tones of her laughter, he missed the fresh smell of her hair, and most of all he missed her chocolate eyes. He had seen pain and pure happiness in those eyes. It was what had touched him deeply. He had vowed to never see that horrid pain he had witnessed in her eyes again. He liked the way they lit up when she was happy. He liked to see her smile. And he loved to see her smile at him. But that would never happen. She probably didn't feel anything for him except mere gratitude for saving her life. Sharp pain twisted his heart, a rusty knife making its way slowly, painfully down to the core of his heart. How could she, and angel, love him? He was a plain ordinary person, while she… she was divine. A brief picture of her and her wings came to his mind. It was how he cherished her, deep inside him, he saw her for the angel she was. The memory of their moonlight kiss entered his mind. Duncan's hand unconsciously went to his lips. He longed to kiss her again, but no. He wanted to see her happy, even if that meant that she wouldn't be with him. Duncan recognised it, but knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Love had trapped him, and he madly loved the one person who would never have him. Hopeless… that was his cause. A knock on the door interrupted his grim thoughts. 

"Come in." he called in a low voice. 

The door opened, and in stepped his mother. Her golden hair tied in a very beautiful braid, wearing a pale blue dress, his mother looked very dignified and queen-like. Duncan looked up surprised, to see her blue eyes filled with concern. He had always thought his mother was beautiful, but he had never seen her like this. He had seen her mad, he had seen her raging, yet he had never seen her sad. In all his life, he had not seen a glimmer of sadness in his mother's blue eyes. Except for now. 

"Hello mother." He said warmly. 

"Duncan, what's wrong?" she asked bluntly. He couldn't help but smile. His mother had always been blunt. Never any diplomacy in her. It probably came from the fact that she was a doctor. They always wanted straight answers. 

"Nothing. What could be the matter?" Duncan asked innocently, hoping to divert Millerna's next question. 

However, no mother could be fooled. "Don't give me that. You know I don't' like lies, or 'politically safe' answers. I hate it when your father gives me those. What's been making you so glum these days. Are you sick?" she asked, concern echoing in her voice again. 

"No, I'm not sick. It's just that I've learned a lot over the summer. I'm still digesting everything." Duncan said, giving her the 'politically safe' answer. 

Millerna scoffed. "And what's this I hear about you leaving?" she asked again. 

__

"So that's why she's come here." Duncan thought. "I want to see the world. Only by seeing the world will I be able to make half a good a king as father." Duncan told her with honesty. It was right. During his travels with Kari, he had seen places full of corruption. Where the law didn't exist anymore, where innocent people died. He wanted to make his own friends, to learn more, to help others, so that in the end he might be able to help Asturia in times of crisis. 

"You can do this right here. There's books." She said. 

"Books don't help. It's real life experience that matters. I cannot simply rely on father's connections. I'm going to make my own. I'll gain my own allies." Duncan said, and his jaw clenched in determination. 

"But you are a future king. You need to stay here. There's still much to learn." She argued. 

"Much to learn, that cannot be learned anyway else." Duncan said. 

"You're still too young to go out on your own." She said, finally voicing the true reason why she didn't want him to go. 

Duncan smiled, and walked up to his mother. He was a bit taller than her, though he was only 16, but that didn't matter. He took her alabaster hands in his and said. 

"Mom, I'm 16, and adult. I can fend for my own. I went through bigger dangers than this. Dangers not only to me, but to those I cared about. I **need** to go out on my own. Otherwise, I'll go insane. It'll be good for me mother. It's only two years, on and off, and I will be visiting home ever so often. I promise you I won't get into any trouble." He said and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. 

Millerna was silent, considering her options. However, she didn't have much choice. She heard her husband's voice coming from the doorstep. 

"Let him go dear." Dryden said firmly. 

"But…" Millerna said looking back at her husband. She met Dryden's knowing gaze, and backed down. Ever since they got married, Dryden had never mislead her, nor had he lied to her. It was one of the reasons Millerna had fallen madly in love with him. He was the one man she couldn't twist to her will. Actually, it was the other way around. He had a way of getting her to agree to the wildest of proposals. And in the end… they worked. 

"Go son, I've had the servant prepare your horse. Come on Millerna." He said and gently dragged his wife out of the room. 

"Why did you do that?" she turned to him furiously once they were a safe distance away. 

"Our son needs this. He talked to me, and I think it's a good idea." Dryden told her.

"Well I don't." Millerna pouted. She hated it when she was left out. 

"Trust me. He's mature enough to have sensed some very important things about being king. It's the education that will make him loyal to his people forever." Dryden said and pulled Millerna in close. 

"He's still so young…" She argued. 

"Mhm.. not quite as young." Dryden mumbled as he placed small kisses on his wife's neckline. 

"Dryden… stop that. We're in public." She tried to worm out of his grasp. 

"I don't care." He said and continued his pursuit. 

"I just hate it when you do that. You're not going to get me to change my mind just with a few kisses." She said. 

"Well then how about this?" he asked and kissed her deeply. 

"Nope." She said smiling, and kissed him back. _"I was a fool to ever wish for Allen. I've got all I want right here. And even more. God, what a fool I was, and how much I wish I didn't hurt him so bad in times like these."_ Millerna thought. She passed her arm behind his waist, and they continued walking down the hall. 

"How about we escape this dreaded castle for a day?" Dryden asked her. 

"We can't!" Millerna giggled. "We've got an important meeting with the government of Internal Affairs!" she told him.

"They can wait." Dryden said and kissed her again. He picked her up, and they both exited the castle.

At the stables, Duncan got on his horse, and began heading in the direction of Fanelia. He wasn't going to tell her he was leaving. He only wanted to see her one more time, before he truly had to leave. Just one last look at her…

****

~~~~

Two days later, Fanelia was celebrating its annual Fall Festival. The whole city was out in the streets partying. The music was echoing joyfully in the night, and the two moons were lending their light to further mystify the landscape. People were laughing, dancing, performing. It was truly a beautiful night. Ghanima and Kari were out in the crowd eating candied apples, and chatting merrily. 

"Why couldn't Folken come?" Ghanima asked, a bit on the sad side. 

"Oh, miss him already eh?" Kari asked, teasing mercilessly. 

"Well… it would have been more fun if he was here!" Ghanima exclaimed. 

"My father detained him for a while. The mission he was on, to the north of Fanelia was important. Luckily, we managed to calm down the unhappy miners. We fired their boss and put someone else in charge. Hopefully it'll all be good now." Kari explained. 

"It's hard being princess no?" she asked smiling. 

"Yeah, I really don't like it. I'd rather be out helping people. But no, I have to take diplomacy lessons, economy lessons, behaviour lessons, advanced mathematics, and a whole bunch of other useless things. I'm never going to use half of them. Meanwhile my people are suffering. I'd rather be out and help them make better lives for themselves." Yukari answered. 

"It's the way I used to think. I hated my tutors, and I ran away with the first opportunity. They always found me in the village helping the wounded." Ghanima smiled. "But all that's all solved now no?" a hint of sadness echoed in her voice. 

"Don't you miss your home?" Kari asked. 

"Sometimes, yes, but then I think back to what they did to me. Ispano is a beautiful country I would love to live back there. It's just that… well, I can never go back home." Ghanima said. 

"Ghani, I'm sorry, but you're always welcome in Fanelia. You can stay for as long as you want. This is your home now too." Kari told her. 

"Thank you. But enough of sad stuff. We're here to cheer you up!" Ghanima laughed. 

They walked around for a few more hours, until the dance started. The Fall Festival celebration, ended each day with a commemorative dance, and at the end of everything, with a ball given by the King and Queen. This was the second last day of the festival, and Yukari planned on having fun, despite how much she missed Duncan. 

The dark-cloaked figure moved stealthily though the crowd. He had to admit, the city looked absolutely breath-taking. He made his way to the dance, looking for her. She had to be here. He was sure of it. After a quick scan of the crowd, he saw her sitting quietly on the side. Duncan's face darkened as he saw a young lad come up to her and ask her to dance. A smile crept to his lips as he saw her refuse him. 

Kari smiled sadly. She didn't want to dance. Not with that young lad. There was only one person she wanted to dance with, but he wasn't here. She looked over at Ghanima, but her friend had disappeared. She looked about alarmed, only to see her on the dance floor, dancing with her brother. So… he finally showed up. She smiled, thinking they made the perfect couple. 

"Excuse me miss… but may I have this dance?" she heard a muffled voice behind her. 

Kari twisted around, and saw a cloaked figure with a mask drawn over his face. A large hat covered his head, but below it she saw two sparkling blue eyes. Just like his… Before Kari could give a straight answer, he had her out on the dance floor, and holding her tight. Kari found herself lost in the immensity of his blue eyes. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. An identical match of Duncan's. She felt his hands tighten around her, and Kari slowly put her head on his shoulder. It all felt so right. That familiar feel of his hands around her. A gust of wind blew the stranger's hat off, and Kari gasped. 

"Duncan!" she breathed happily. 

"So, the cat's out of the bag eh?" he asked smiling. His blue eyes twinkling. 

Kari blushed, looking up at him. She didn't want to show him how much she missed him. She was sure he didn't feel the same way. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. 

"What, are you not happy to see me?" he asked smiling broadly. 

Kari blushed a crimson red. She lowered her head. 

"Speechless for the first time!" he observed. 

"Why must you always be so insufferable!" she muttered. 

Duncan forced her to look up. "Sorry. It's nice to see you again Kari." He said politely. 

"Drop the formalities." She told him. 

"Yeah. Still the fact remains." He said, and squeezed her tightly. 

Kari smiled, putting her head on his shoulder again. 

Duncan slowly caressed her hair, and traced the lines all the way to the mid of her back. He felt her shiver at his touch. Duncan smiled. She was so beautiful. He never wanted to let her go. 

As the last lyrics of the song rolled off the singer's tongue, Kari looked up, remembering what had happened last time they were dancing like this. She longed to kiss him again. Duncan must have been thinking the same thing, because he leaned in, closer, and closer. Kari gulped. 

"Come with me." He said and slowly led her off the dance floor. 

Kari followed him, her hand holding on to his. Together they walked the dimly lit streets of the city. Most people were at the dance, thus very few were in the streets. 

"What's going on?" Kari asked in a kind voice. 

"Ah, nothing. Fanelia was just on my way." Duncan said. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, fear creeping in her voice. 

"I came to say goodbye to you and your brother."

"Where are you going?" she asked alarmed. 

"Just on a voyage around the world. The adventure we lived through has taught me a lot. I guess I came to thank you for that." He said quietly. 

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I should be thanking you. You saved my life, and I should be the one thanking you. We never got to thank each other properly." She said quietly. 

"It was a pleasure traveling with you." He said looking at her with his intense gaze. 

"Even if I am a brat?" she asked teasingly. 

"No more than I am." He said and passed his arm by her back. 

Kari leaned in close, and looked up to him. "You're no brat. I'm sorry I made your life a nightmare for all these years."

"I started it, so I sort of deserve it no?" he asked smiling. 

"Most certainly." She agreed. 

"Well, my time is up. I'll see you in two years Kari." Duncan said and broke away. 

"Two years?!" she exclaimed grabbing on to his hand. 

"Well, I do plan to travel a bit." He agreed. 

"Oh." She said sadly. "Where are you going now?" she asked. 

"Well, I plan on spending the winter in the warmer countries. Never really liked winter anyway."

"So, you're going to Gwal Draig?" she asked. 

"Most likely." He admitted. "Good luck to you, Kari." Duncan said and came closer to her. Finally, their lips touched. Duncan just wanted to briefly feel the lips of his beloved on his, but to his misfortune, Kari parted her lips, letting him indulge in the sweet fire found there. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and devouring her lips. He never knew such fire existed. He never knew he could feel that way, as his body short circuited with delight. When he finally had control of his body, Duncan let Kari go gently. He never wanted to leave, but he knew that if he didn't do it now, he'd never do it. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered and turned around, disappearing into the night.

Kari finally admitted that which she never wanted to admit. She loved him, and that was the fact. And now… she wanted to see if something would come out of it. She couldn't let him go. If he was bent on adventure, and she was sitting at home bored… well, she'd just need to talk to her parents. 

Kari spun around, and went in the direction of the castle. 

****

~~~~

The morning was cool, and crisp, as Duncan walked out of the Inn he stayed at, yawning all the way. 

"It took you a while. I was freezing here you sleepy head." He heard a voice come from above him. 

He looked up surprised, to find a warrior in a blue shirt and tanned pants on a black horse. A long braid of raven hair came from under the hat, and two chocolate eyes met his blue ones, expectantly. 

"Kari?" he asked shocked. 

"Well of course. Who else?" she asked him smiling. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Going with you of course!"

"You can't go. The danger's too big." He said calmly. 

"Oh yeah, when did that ever stop me?" Kari looked at him defiantly. 

"Are you that dense? I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Duncan blew up. Immediately, he went crimson, as he understood the implications. 

"I won't. You know I can defend myself, and I make a pretty good companion. You're going to get bored all by yourself, while I'm going to get bored here. It's a fair deal." She argued. 

"There's no way to change your mind?" Duncan asked, his heart skipping with joy at the prospect. 

"Nope!" she answered with a smile on her face. 

"Get on then." Duncan said. 

Together, they rode off, beginning a new day, and a new adventure. 

****

Author's Note

Gomen! I didn't mean to take so long with this. I really hope I didn't disappoint you. This chappie's sorta weak in my POV. Oh well.. it's the best I can do w/ a huge writer's block! Here's to all of those that wanted to see how the first epilogue ended! Sorry if it stinks! I tried. Eheh.. do u think I should do a sequel to this? Lol.. ehhe.. ok.. so I need help, but still what do u think?


End file.
